Locked Up Melancholy: Book 2
by nikiallen0119
Summary: Upon the courtship of Loki and Jennica, chaos ensues when a mysterious master of psychology and torture invades the Nine Realms. The horrors reveal themselves one by one, leaving maddening questions unanswered. Despite having found refuge on Alfheim, Loki believes a much greater monster is lurking out there, and it might be himself... (Co-author: Dashimusic)
1. Prologue

_"You must pay for your crimes. This time you will not be taking pleasure in the comforts provided. You will be treated as any other dangerous criminal."_

There he sat. Alone, remembering the day of his arrival back on Asgard. The voice of Odin echoed in his tired mind. The voice that had commanded his re-imprisonment over a year ago. Loki sat in the damp, dim cell, shoeless and clothed in rags. His disheveled hair lay knotted as it draped down his slumped shoulders. He knew he deserved this.

Thor would visit him as often as possible, showing full well the sympathy he held for his brother. Loki was grateful that Thor possessed enough faith in him to express that, but Loki could not change his past actions and the crimes he had committed.

"Forgive me, Jennica..." Loki's voice croaked out through his dry lips. He thought about her day and night. Her memory haunted him, asleep or awake. If only he could see her, explain to her, let her know that he still cared. Alas, that could not be so. The shackles on his wrists were enough confirmation of that outcome. In the meantime, he explored the depths of his magic, although unable to do much of it in his cell. His life had become a meaningless search for ways to waste it.

"Brother." Thor's booming voice echoed around the dungeons, bringing Loki out of his daydream. He looked up at Thor, meeting his eyes and forcing a smile.

"Anything new happen recently?" A common question for Loki to ask Thor, who would often tell Loki of the happenings in Asgard and the other realms.

"I have been visiting Midgard quite often again," Thor replied with a small smile, "despite Jane and I... no longer seeing each other. Jennica has been staying with us Avengers due to her origins and the power she carries with her. There is still much more she has to learn in controlling her abilities, but she is a fast learner and a wonderful addition to the team." The look on Loki's face at the mention of Jennica was always that of misery and longing. Thor could not help but wish to ease his mind.

"Thank you, Thor," Loki replied, trying to smile again.

Thor's heart wrenched at the state of his brother, who worsened with each passing day. "I... wasn't going to tell you this," the blond prince began, "but I spoke with Jennica the other day, and her words may lighten your heart. She has not forgotten about you and seems to have forgiven your past. She even expressed the desire to see you again." Inhaling deeply, Loki nodded and fixed his eyes on the ground. He was filled with mixed feelings of joy and sorrow. "I have been speaking with Odin for days, now." Thor continued, "I pray he grants my wishes in lessening your sentence. Then maybe you could visit her..." An idea came to Loki's mind in that moment that changed his disposition.

"Thor... I wish to speak with Father. I think I may know how to persuade him."

Thor's expression changed into surprise, "Do you? There's no guarantee. It might take some convincing for him to agree to a few moments with you." The burst of enthusiasm Loki felt disappeared immediately when he heard this. After all that had happened, it still stung to remember the very little affection Odin seemed to feel for him.

"Please... just try." There was a pause. "Alright." Thor agreed with a nod of his head, "I will do all that I can." He stood up to leave, giving Loki one final smile of encouragement before exiting the cold dungeons.

Only an hour had passed, but it felt like an eternity. Guards entered Loki's cell, saying no words. Merely pulling him up roughly to lock a shackle around his neck, they dragged him off to the throne room. His bare feet hit the stone floor and his exhaustion from lack of movement filled his head all at once. Upon seeing Thor standing beside Odin at the throne, he regained his bearings the best he could.

"Hello, Father," Loki spoke with a facade of self-confidence. Odin's expression was nearly unreadable as he said,

"State the matter of which you have come to speak to me about, prisoner."

"Thank you... for the honor." Loki swallowed any more of his sarcastic comments once Thor gave him a warning look. "I have come to beg," Slowly lowering himself onto his knees, Loki showed his humility. Never before had Odin seen such sincerity in his eyes, and it softened his heart. "I am unworthy of the life I have lived after the crimes I committed. I am unworthy of having the privilege of knowing my captor. I am unworthy of having a brother who will defend me after everything I have done against him. And... I am unworthy of love. I know so very well what I have done. Forever I will live with that shame and guilt and regret. I am unworthy of my powers and my home here in Asgard, although it is within a small, empty cell. And yet, I still, with little hope, am begging you..." Loki paused, his gaze wavering from the surprised and sympathetic look on Odin's face, "please strip me of my powers and send me to Midgard as you did to Thor. I don't care if my powers never return, or if I could ever return here. All I ask for is a humble life on Midgard with a woman that I love." No one spoke for a time. Loki's words were unexpected and unusual. Never was he one to share his emotions out in the open with complete honesty. Odin stood and stepped slowly towards Loki.

"You are unworthy of these realms," His usual firm voice broke with emotion as he quietly spoke, "You are unworthy of your title... y-you are unworthy. I take away from you your power," Loki could feel the power draining from him, the strength that carried him, but it was a welcome release. "And... I cast you out." Odin lifted his staff, whispering, "I wish you happiness." With tears in his eye, he called on the Bifrost to take Loki away. In a flash of light and colors, Loki was gone.

The lights and motion through space faster than the speed of light made Loki sick to his stomach more than ever before. Instantly he found himself lying face down on wet grass. The smell of fresh air and plants shocked him, as he had nearly forgotten its sweet scent. Lifting himself off the ground, he began to feel the raindrops falling on him. The gray clouds were heavy and dark, threatening to strike the ground with its electricity. Thunder roared from a distance. The rain obscured everything around him, making it hard to know which direction to take. Straining his eyes to try and find some form of shelter, Loki caught sight of a light and the dim shape of a large building in the distance. He began his trek toward the oasis. His bare feet sunk into the spongy earth, the mud overtaking the grass. The air pushed him backwards, almost as if to tempt him to go back. But he kept walking. For once, he was grateful for his Jötun blood keeping him safe from the cold, which would have only hindered him more. As time crawled slowly by, the rain did too. It moved to the North as Loki moved sluggishly behind. It became a drizzle by the time Loki had reached a door. It was a small hidden door, but he hoped someone would come. His strength was waning. Lifting his heavy arm, he tried to push the door open. It was locked. He knocked as loudly as he could manage. No one answered. A sense of defeat filled his heart as he sunk to the ground, a weakness overcame him that he had never felt before. A weakness of his body and mind that kept him from pushing forward. He started to wonder if he had made a mistake. If he could even survive the night, he had no idea how to find Jennica without any money or help. He remained unmoving, trying to regain some energy, and only turned when he heard the door opening behind him. Instantly he stood up and saw a sight that rekindled his heart. Jennica.


	2. Chapter 1: Beta

**2 months earlier**

There she sat on the front porch. Alone, remembering the day of her arrival back on Earth. It was filled with emotions that quickly faded. Her movements had become robotic, doing the same thing almost every day. Nothing seemed to have purpose in Jennica's life anymore. The journey she had taken a year before was fresh in her mind and took all the joy from the simple life she used to lead.

The morning sun beamed down on her face as the wind rustled her hair. Her soul felt empty and unaware of its own reality. The events that had occurred in the past brought to life an inward pain that Jennica could not describe. She missed Alfheim and the elves there, but while in that world, she knew her heart would long for her family back on Earth. Her soul was torn, divided between her two lives. It left nothing but an empty space inside that she could not fill. The only thing she could do for the time being was be patient and wait for Thor to visit. He had been coming regularly, and this time, Jennica would at last have something of importance to say.

"Waiting for me, I see." Thor stated with a smile as he approached up the dirt path to the house. Jennica turned her head sharply at his sudden entrance. She tried to give an unsure smile, if anything, but it turned out to be a grimace. "I hope my visits have not been tiresome for you." Thor added once he was standing near where Jennica sat, noticing her expression.

She shook her head, "No, not at all." Patting the empty spot beside her on the wooden porch, she offered for Thor to sit down.

"I'm actually glad that you came today, like you said you would." Jennica admitted after a moment of silence lingered, leaving the sound of nothing but the wind rustling the maple trees, "I haven't mentioned this to anyone yet, but I'm... worried."

Thor's brows furrowed in concern as Jennica looked down at the ground. "About what?" He asked.

Jennica bit her lower lip, "Living here."

"I don't understand..."

"I feel like I'm a danger to my parents, Cammy, and everyone around me!" Her voice grew as she lifted her head, "Our journey on Alfheim was a year ago, yet each night I relive it in my dreams, and I remember who I really am inside. With it accompanies this odd... feeling, the only way I can describe it. The shards are restless. I've used them so much in that past year. It's as if they hate being docile. I had learned to use them, but not fully control them, especially at their strongest level." She breathed out a shaky sigh, "Ulric was dishonest, but when he told me that the shards would only grow stronger, I believe he was being truthful. There have been a few times when they've... acted out on their own. It caused no damage, but I'm afraid. Thor, I don't want to become a danger to everyone... and yet here I am feeling this way. Your visits even started to make sure I was controlling my powers and adjusting to life back here on Earth. It's as if... deep down, something inside of you knew this would happen."

Thor gently patted her shoulder in comfort. He did worry that the Infinity Shards would grow to be too strong for Jennica to possess, despite it being her source of life.

"There _is_ a matter that brought me here, and it might be your solution." Thor began slowly, attempting to say what he had to in the best way possible, "The Avengers have not forgotten about you... and I myself am concerned of the shards' potential. After I had expressed that to them, they ask if you would... come to live at the base in New York."

Jennica let out a hurt sigh, "So I guess I was right. I'm a danger... just like Loki." His name was painful to say. It made her chest feel tight. Thor frowned, his expression dropping.

"Is that what you really think of him?" Thor asked with distaste, "After all you two have gone through together?"

"I don't want to continue this conversation about Loki... My mind and heart are telling me two different things." Jennica blurted out, instantly regretting that she brought Loki up and breaking eye contact with Thor again as she grew slightly furious.

"I know you think highly of him, deep down."

"I don't... know!" She buried her face in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. Thor heaved a sigh, searching for what to say next.

"I understand why you left him, I do. I respect you for it! But seeing him now, after all that has happened from childhood to the present, he has never been more humble and honorable. I am not asking you to forgive him, but don't forget the great times you had together."

Without responding in words, Jennica shrugged, pressing her lips together in a thin line. She did remember those beautiful moments that had slowly turned into pain over time. Her mind wanted to forget, but her heart tried to bring back the hope that she could see Loki again. She folded her hands together in thought. "I just fell in too deep.." she admitted, "Maybe if he was on Earth, things would be different. But he would have come here already if he wanted to see me." Wearily, Thor responded,

"That might not be true. But whatever is the case, the matter at hand is the Avengers' offer."

Jennica nodded, her thoughts racing and unsure. "Give me time to think about it." She said flatly.

"When shall I come back?"

Jennica stood up, preparing to end their conversation, "Two weeks from today."

With a nod, Thor stood as well, stepping down from the porch and spinning Mjolnir, letting it whisk him away into the sky. Jennica watched as he disappeared from her sight. The conversation had left her feeling more empty than she had before.

"Jenny," Mrs. Adams' voice brought Jennica back to the present once again as she stepped out through the front door, "was that Thor again?"

"Yes..." Jennica hesitantly replied, not meeting her mother's gaze. The sigh that she heard escaping her mother's lips was enough confirmation.

"I worry for you, Darling." Mrs. Adams admitted, standing beside her adopted daughter and drawing her in for a hug.

"Worrying won't help anything." Jennica said in a tone much colder than she anticipated, once she had broken away from the hug, "I just... he worries about the shards as well, among other things."

"What other things?" Mrs. Adams demanded, her voice growing serious.

Jennica sighed, throwing her arms to her sides before storming into the house with all her pent up worries and frustrations beginning to show.

"Jennica Marie!" Mrs. Adams called after her, stopping her in the kitchen, "Don't walk away from me like that. What is going on?"

"Mum, I can't handle this." Jennica admitted, seemingly frazzled, "I cannot live with the fact that in one world I am a totally different person, and in another world, I'm someone else. The shards are growing stronger, and with the state I'm in, there's no hope of me controlling them. The Avengers don't even trust me, that's why Thor came to ask if I would go live at their base headquarters in New York. I have become a danger!"

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Adams began, her voice breaking, "This is all too much for you. Thor needs to stop coming, and you just need to forget about everything that happened last year."

"But I can't, Mum! Not with this locket that will forever be around my neck! I want to forget. I try and it _hurts_. Then a part of me wants to remember, to cope and live through it. The fact that you and Dad want me to forget only makes it harder! There's just so much... too many worries and emotions that I have never felt so strongly before, and all at once..."

At this point, Mr. Adams entered the room, upon hearing the commotion. His face was embedded with worry.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking between his wife and daughter.

"Oh really, you know why I've been upset this entire year, and you come in asking what's wrong?!" Jennica's voice raised, taking both her parents aback.

"There is no need to shout." Her father corrected as he grew stern.

"I have every need! I don't know what to do with my life anymore! I'm stressing about this, it's all pent up... I'm afraid, afraid of the unknown."

"Jenny," Mrs. Adams cut in through her pooling tears, "We don't want you to leave us again."

"I don't want to leave too, Mum, but I could end up dying from this power I can't control!" Tears of fright could be seen glistening in Jennica's own brown eyes, "But I... I don't deserve to stay here, when I bring danger to this family."

Mr. Adams frowned, reaching his hand out to rest on her shoulder. "Don't say that–"

"No!" Jennica shrieked, "Don't touch me!" Like lightning colliding with time and space itself, colors flashed around them as raw energy emitted from Jennica, knocking her father across the room. "Dad!" She yelled, tears immediately falling as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Her mother ran to her husband's side, helping him to sit up. She looked at her daughter, who cried silently, just letting her teardrops fall to the floor. There was silence, fear and confusion that rested in that room, settling down like a fog that covered everyone.

"Dad, I-I'm..." Jennica tried to speak again, but her voice gave out. The worry in her mother's face made her feel guilty. Even as her father stood up, she couldn't bear to face them, and so she retreated to the stables far off into the backyard.

...

Cammy wasn't far. Leaving her own farmhouse, she decided to pay her dear friend a visit. Jennica was very much like a sister to her. The entire year had been strange, different. Jennica never returned to her normal self.

"Hey," Cammy said, upon finding her friend in the stables, "Everything okay?"

Jennica stood there, tending to her horse. She could only shrug in reply, still feeling pitiful.

Cammy walked in further, "Wanna talk about it?" She asked, "I know when something's bothering you."

Jennica opened her mouth, wanting to reply. Her mind could not form proper words or sentences to use. Instead, she broke down into the rest of the tears that were burning behind her dry eyes.

"Jennica..." Cammy breathed out, worried for her friend as she brought her in for a hug, "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"E-Everything..." Jennica sobbed, holding onto her friend tightly. Attempting to bring her own cries to a halt, she sniffled and wiped her eyes, pulling away.

"Jenny... you can tell me anything." Cammy pleaded, putting her hands firmly on Jennica's shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand." Jennica replied, her voice quavering, "Not fully, anyway."

"Why wouldn't I? C'mon, we can work this out, just tell me what's going on."

"You weren't there, Cammy! You weren't the one who traveled across the universe searching for your life story! And now this..." Jennica gripped her locket deathly, "It's forever a part of me... yet I still don't know who made the shards, why I was born without magic... it's tearing me apart. The toss-up of remembering who I am and trying to forget."

"You don't have to forget." Cammy chided gently, trying to remember all that her friend had told her before about her journey, "Maybe... maybe embracing that you're... not a human, will help you through this. I know your parents have been saying the opposite. But, you just seem so on edge. I think you should try remembering who you are for awhile." Looking down, the redhead heaved a sigh, "I should've gone with you..."

"If you had, you wouldn't have survived. Everything just happened so fast... and all this power given to someone who was born so weak of a Light Elf, it's not helping me think straight. I can't... I can't stay here idly and try to be human again. It... it's just impossible."

"What are you saying?" Cammy asked, frowning with worry. Jennica looked up, meeting her friend's hazel eyes. Taking a deep breath, trying to find her voice again, she stated with hesitation,

"I can't stay here any longer."


	3. Chapter 2: Between Worlds

Rain. It fell from the gray morning clouds and pelted upon the window panes, mirroring Jennica's soul. Whatever outcome she chose, her feelings would end up the same. No choice was perfect. Gripping a small, black carry bag like a lifeline, she stood near the front door, anxiously looking out its window.

"Thor said they would come today…" She mumbled under her breath, thinking of the three weeks that had passed. This, as told to her, would be the day she left her normal human life behind, forever. There was no turning back once she stepped through the door. The thought made her grip the bag even tighter, making her knuckles turn white.

"You don't have to worry yourself so much." Her mother spoke from across the living room while dusting some of the furniture. Looking up at her daughter, Mrs. Adams blinked back tears before asking in a tone that shook, "Is that all you're taking with you?" She pointed at Jennica's small bag.

"Yes," Jennica replied quietly, "it's just some minor essentials. Thor told me that everything I'd need would be supplied at the base upstate."

Nodding, Mrs. Adams turned her gaze away, as the urge to cry became relentless. No matter what her daughter believed, she knew there would be little to no freedom. Jennica was now seen as different and foreign in the eyes of Earth's heroes. Indeed she was, but that meant the Avengers would take matters into their own hands. She did not want her daughter to be treated as untrustworthy, or as a prisoner locked away from the universe.

"Mum?" Jennica's voice brought Mrs. Adams out of her blurry thoughts, and she turned to see her daughter now standing beside her. Tears blurred her vision and fell. "Please… don't cry." Jennica pleaded, resting her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Why…" Mrs. Adams whispered, "Why are you leaving us?"

Jennica frowned at that, and even her mother knew there was not much of a choice. She regretted saying what she did. There was no need to guilt Jennica.

"Isn't Dad going to say goodbye?" Jennica's voice nearly trembled. Mrs. Adams nodded, replying,

"Yes… but he wanted a minute alone before you left."

Interrupting the sudden heart wrenching silence, Jennica's father emerged from a distant room in the house, merely seconds before a knock sounded on the front door. It was opened, revealing two men dressed in black suits. Jennica's chest tightened and her own eyes grew moist. There was still a small chance of refusal to go with them. Would she stay? No, the consequences were a bit dire for that.

"Miss Jennica Adams?" One of the men called out to her, grabbing her attention, "My name is Happy Hogan, personal assistant of Tony Stark, and I am accompanied by Agent Boldt. We are here to escort you to the Avengers Facility, if you are ready to depart."

"I-I'm ready." Jennica forced out through her dry throat as her eyes drifted to her sullen parents.

Drawing her in for a seemingly final embrace, Jennica's father whispered a goodbye before kissing the top of her head. "Stay safe… that's all that matters." He told her with masked confidence.

"We love you." Her mother said, pulling Jennica close. This was their goodbye. Jennica let a few tears escape, ones that she could dry quickly. Pulling away, she wiped her tears, feeling her heart threaten to break as she separated from them. But she could do this, she was strong and she finally had a path set for her life.

And so, out through the front door she stepped, following Happy and Agent Boldt to a black car parked near the house. With every step she took, it gave her more inevitability of no turning back. Her thoughts were rushed as the events struggled to process. They drove off, passing Cammy's house on the way to the main road.

"Goodbye…" Jennica whispered, barely intelligible, watching as her former home disappeared into the distance.

"You'll be able to call them." Agent Boldt told her, bringing her to reality. He sat next to her in the back of the car as Happy drove.

"I'm sorry?" Jennica asked, missing what he said; she had only heard his voice.

"You'll be able to call them." Boldt repeated, "Your friends, family… You'll earn privileges like that at the base, and I'm sure you'll do it quickly. There's no point in shutting you out from the entire world."

Jennica's worries ceased by the slightest, and she could at last heave a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She told Boldt, who smiled in return. He was a tall, young agent, probably new, with light skin, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, looking to be in his mid twenties. Even still, Jennica could only look out the window and watch the rain hit as she worked to calm her racing thoughts.

The hours passed, and the plane ride to New York was blur. Of course, even as Jennica stepped through the front entrance of the Avengers' Facility, reality didn't seem as real as it should have.

Boldt began to speak as he took Jennica down a gray hallway after they separated from Happy, "Mr. Hogan is off to inform Stark of our arrival. Your room is right down this hall."

"Alright, thank you." Jennica responded, gaining a bit of courage, and it showed in the increased tone of her voice. Once led to her room, which was the size of a small, modern apartment, Boldt followed her in.

"Work will begin tomorrow," he informed as Jennica set her bag on a nearby table, "There are custom outfits provided for you in the bedroom closet, and you are expected to wear them during your work service, along with your internship with Thor, which will also begin tomorrow." Jennica smiled at that, "As you may or may not know, all your personal activities are to take place in this room and this room only. You are also not to leave this facility without the consent of Tony Stark or Captain Rogers. Of course, as your time goes on, privileges will be earned, and heck, you may even become an Avenger yourself!" He cracked a smile for her, making Jennica more comfortable.

"Thank you again, Agent Boldt, for welcoming me here." Jennica responded, watching as he playfully shrugged off the comment.

"The name's Layten." He said, quirking his smile to the side, "We'll be seeing a lot of each other. Feel free to call me that."

Jennica nodded, her smile growing, "I'll remember to do that." She watched as Layten then left the room, leaving her alone with her new home and reawakening thoughts.

...

Thor landed beside the facility, briskly making an entrance. The sun was gradually setting, giving the atmosphere an orange glow. Searching the halls, Thor meandered through them.

"Good, you're back!" Tony greeted the thunderer as Steve followed in tow, "What took you?"

"The same reason as always." Thor responded, nodding his head in greeting, "I trust that Jennica has arrived?"

"Safe and soundly." Steve assured, giving a faint smile, "You are aware of your duties with her, right?"

"Of course, that's why I came." Thor said, "I would like to speak with her, make sure she is settling in, and ready for what is to come."

"She'll be fine." Tony retorted with a wave of his hand, "Now remember, you promised us no trouble from her."

Thor smiled, "Jennica is kind and understanding. There will be no trouble from her, no matter what power she possesses." And with that, he left down another hall, searching for Jennica's room.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Tony said out loud as he turned on his heel to walk away.

"Well we are." Steve replied, following him, "And Jennica seems friendly enough. We shouldn't worry."

"Thor told us about the Infinity Shards." Tony stopped them in the hall, "The last time we dealt with anything Infinity Stone related, New York, and the rest of the world, nearly perished. I can't forget that."

"And you don't have to. But we need to give this girl some respect. She's safe here, and we can also keep an eye on her. Thor trusts her, he knows more about her and the Infinity Stones than any of us do."

"Yes but," Tony heaved a sigh and lowered his voice, "Thor also told us that Jennica had a… _thing_ … for Loki."

Steve's brows furrowed, "I definitely missed when he said that."

"Yeah mmhm, probably. But you're missing the point. My point is, no one would like Loki. He's a maniac, he's evil, and he was the cause of what happened in New York, with the Infinity Stones! If Jennica saw anything in him, then there's something wrong in her head."

Steve was silent for a moment, "I… yeah, I never saw anything in Loki for a righteous woman to be drawn to."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, and that's saying a lot comin' from you."

"So are you saying you don't want her here?"

Tony ran his fingers quickly through his hair, "Look, Cap, what's done is done, but don't expect me to be comfortable with it for awhile."

The two men continued their trek down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3: Love Lost

"Once more, Jennica. Try it again." Thor coaxed as he stood with her in the somewhat empty training room, free for any form of sparring or limited use of powers.

Jennica stood away from Thor, feet planted and eyes intensly focused on her hands that she extended outward. She could do this. These shards were under her command. They would obey her. Self-encouragement was what Thor had suggested, so she kept the thoughts swirling around in her head. Her body nearly trembled with the power that built up within, but her challenge was to keep it contained until the precise moment. As the deep brown shade of her eyes began glowing a bewitching purple, she released the energy through her palms, knocking Thor back into the metal wall. He was uninjured by the blow as he smiled and complemented after standing up,

"Well done! You controlled it much better this time."

Jennica smiled and shrugged her shoulders, looking around at the training equipment that was sprawled all over the room from her recent attempt. The idea was to get her power focused on one spot, and not let it release in a shockwave that destroyed everything within a certain radius.

"I've been here for over a month, and we still can't get past the point of me lifting or pushing you and other objects into walls." Jennica stated, failing to mask her disappointment.

"Control of your power is a step we cannot ignore or take lightly." Thor explained, "Not only does it keep you safe, but once it is mastered, it is the gateway to discovering the depths and secrets of it."

"That's just it... I still haven't fully convinced myself that I am in control." She admitted.

Thor furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, "Why not? You have been doing perfectly well these past few days!"

"For most of the time. But there are days when I just can't seem to get the shards to do anything! It's as if they're sentient, or I'm... not worthy enough to use their power."

"Nonsense, if you were unworthy, the shards would have killed you upon contact, seeing as you would have been unskilled in their use at the time. But I have the utmost faith in you. Trust me when I say this. I know enough about these things to safely teach you."

"Is that why you disappear nearly every day after training?" Jennica asked, lowering her voice.

Thor kept silent for a moment, his smile fading by the slightest. "There are some things best left unsaid, but it is true that I am in a search for the Infinity Stones. There is great risk of them falling into the wrong hands, and neither of us would want to be subject to that."

"No, I suppose not..." Jennica replied, her gaze meeting the floor as she longed to ask a question that had been keeping her awake at night, "Thor... have you seen Loki recently?"

Thor grew intrigued and he tried to hide his amusement, barely succeeding, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"How–" Jennica swallowed, "How is he?"

Thor let out a sigh, frowning, "Not good. He... deeply regrets his past. No matter what I do, he can't seem to forget it, and I don't blame him. But, like my mother once did, I want Loki to find some sunshine for himself again. His depression grows with each passing day."

Jennica bit her lower lip, tears pooling in her eyes. "I... I never should have said those things to him on Alfheim..."

"You mean when you left him?"

Jennica nodded, feeling guilty. There was no way for her to take it back. "I... I know what he did in the past was wrong, but... I know that's not who he is anymore!"

"He also did not do it only under his own free will." Thor added, "I do not know the entirety of the story, but I know there were others influencing and working with him." Silence endured for a few more seconds.

"E-Even though I'm sure it would hurt, I long to see him again. Even if it is just to apologize." Jennica spoke quietly.

Thor agreed, but his gaze saddened, knowing that there was little to no chance of Loki ever leaving his prison cell.

"Jennica," Layten called as he suddenly entered the training room, disrupting all silence, "We're both up for security duty, so come on."

"I have to go." Jennica told Thor with an apologetic look.

The Asgardian prince nodded in understanding before replying, "No worries, I should be heading back to Asgard soon."

"Alright." Jennica said finally before following Layten out and into the security room.

...

The security room remained dim and quiet during the following two hours. Jennica sent in the hourly status report, typing silently on the computer in front of her, surrounded by screens with live footage of the inside and outside of the base.

"You're quiet today." Layten pointed out before sipping at his coffee.

"Am I?" Jennica inquired, pretending not to notice.

"Yeah you are, you've barely said a word during our shift."

Jennica shrugged, "It's nothing important, I promise."

Layten nodded, not wanting to pry, but Jennica had grown on him during her stay, earning friendship. He hated to admit that he cared, but it showed.

"How's it been?" He finally asked, "Y'know, with all the training and stuff?"

"Decent." Was Jennica's quick response, "I want to do better than what I'm doing... but I just can't seem to do it."

"Thor talks highly of you to the team. I've heard him myself. I know he has a lot of faith in you."

"It surprises me that he does, honestly. I might be... basically an alien to this world, but I still can't push past my human ways, no matter hard I try. It's my greatest weakness, right now."

Layten tilted his head, saying, "Well, I think you still might find some humans to be very strong, despite their race. I know it might seem that we're weak quite often, but we can express strength in many other ways. Ways that I know you carry inside of you. It'll come, with time, but you'll get it. I can promise you that."

Jennica smiled, turning away from her computer to give him a look of gratitude and wonder. His words would definitely be something to think about.

"Uh... hold on, we have someone at the door." Layten suddenly remarked in a cautious tone as he pointed to one of the surveillance screens. Jennica saw a man, curled up beside the front entrance outside, soaked from the rain that had been pouring for hours. She squinted her eyes, looking closely, watching the nearly motionless man. Her blood ran cold. She knew him. Dashing out of the room, taking Layten off guard, she ran down the halls, each step shaky and unsure. Her heart thumped in her chest and she was almost certain that it couldn't be who she thought was at the door. No, it couldn't. Approaching the door, she opened it, looking down to meet the man's startled gaze. Green eyes met hers, piercing through her soul. She seemed frozen in time and space. He was dressed in poor clothing, soaked and shoeless, looking pitiful. How could this man be _Loki_?

"Jennica..." Loki stood up and looked deep into her eyes, searching them for contempt of any sort. A smile of hope lit up Jennica's face but disappeared in an instant.

"Loki... why are you here?" She questioned, stifling every emotion she felt.

"I know it has been a very long time, but I felt like a coward every moment I thought of you. And believe me, I never stopped." Loki walked closer to her as he said these words, even letting himself in. Old feelings Jennica had tried to push away resurfaced, stronger than it had been for years.

"Why... are you here?" She repeated her question without conviction, almost fearful. Part of her wanted to run away and the other wanted to run straight into his arms that looked so inviting.

"I... for all this time I wanted to come back to you, beg you to accept me..." Loki was close enough to feel Jennica's breath, and it stung, "I was afraid..." he paused, tears forming in his eyes, "I was childish. And afraid that you wouldn't change your mind. I have thought over and over about what you have said and what I should have said... I will say it now." Jennica was stuck in place, her lungs unable to take in any air. A sudden impulse to shake her head and run away entered Jennica's mind, but she couldn't force her feet to flee. "I beg you... allow me to prove that I am worthy of forgiveness... and-and of love. I promise you that if I ever- _ever_ did anything to harm you... I will leave you myself." He held eye contact and sensed her hesitation, "Of course, if it's too late, and you have forgotten about me, I will leave you alone. I just couldn't stand it, not saying what should have been said. I thought maybe this feeling would end, but I was very wrong—"

"Loki... please stop talking," Jennica began, taking in a deep breath. She crossed and uncrossed her arms with unsurety how to stand.

"Yes... I should have. I will go now." Turning to leave, Loki looked towards the door with shame, but Jennica grabbed his arm.

"I didn't say go," her voice was faint and shy, but she believed them firmly. There they remained, unmoving. Afraid, although they weren't sure what of. The silence dragged on until Loki finally turned around. His expression was miserable, but there was a glint of happiness in his tearful eyes.

"Is it too much to ask? Forgiveness? Or maybe a chance to prove myself that you- _you_ have changed me for the better." Jennica met his eyes again and reached for his hand. Holding his hands to her mouth, she savored his touch.

"No. I wish I had allowed it then. I have regretted making you leave all this time. Please, stay with me."

Pulling her close into a tight hug, Loki whispered in her ear, "Always, my butterfly." Neither of them would budge. The hug lingered, and they refused to let go.

Ear-piercing alarms rang through the facility, starling the two of them out of their embrace. Layten came running down the hall, gun in hand.

"Loki?!" The young agent shouted in distaste while pointing the gun at him, knowing full well that this was the man who attacked New York. Loki held his hands up, unsure of what was happening. "Jennica, you let him in?!" Layten shouted, backing Loki up to the wall.

"Stop, he didn't hurt anybody!" Jennica shouted, to which Layten replied,

"Oh didn't he?!"

Shouts and commands could be heard coming from distant hallways as Layten forced handcuffs on Loki's wrists. Jennica could do nothing to stop him, knowing that she could not defy the agent with a rank above her.

Steve and Tony entered the scene, followed by the rest of the Avengers.

"I knew it!" Tony shouted before commanding, "Take him to the conference room, we're gonna have a little chat before we lock him up." Jennica opened her mouth to protest before Tony fiercely pointed at her, spitting, "You. Quiet."

Loki was dragged off by Vision, and the Avengers took him to the conference room. Tony grabbed Jennica's arm before dismissing Layten. "You're gonna help shed some light on this for us."

Jennica kept silent, unwilling to protest too much against the Avengers. She knew their reasons to mistrust Loki, but she feared it would soon come to her. These thoughts were swiftly put away as they entered the conference room, and all the eyes of the Avengers met them. Loki was shoved in a chair across the table from where Jennica was seated.

"So were Tony's suspicions correct?" Steve questioned as he looked between Jennica and Loki, "Are you two working together?"

Tony got rid of his suit, showing off his Michael Jackson t-shirt.

"No, I promise, it's not what you think it is." Jennica assured, feeling helpless without Thor to take her side.

Loki shook his head, "Please, do not think evil of her. I no longer come to make war with this realm or any others." The room grew silent, letting him continue, although reluctantly, "I once said that freedom was life's greatest lie, but no, it is life's greatest truth. I don't want to be seen as one who caused pain and sorrow to those of this realm." He paused for a minute, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I wish to redeem myself and change the way I live. Which is why I have been banished here without powers."

Sam scoffed, "And you expect us to believe this? I've heard what you've done, man. No one can have a change of heart like that."

"Absolutely not!" Tony snapped, slamming his hand down on the table, "I don't trust a word you say, Reindeer Games. You're a liar, a murderer and an enemy. You don't deserve this chance of redemption. You deserve to rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life!"

"Tony..." Steve mumbled, trying to calm the situation. Anger continued to flare in Stark's eyes,

"Don't even try." He growled, "Do you know how many lives you've taken? How many more you could've taken?!"

Loki's eyes darted down as his brows furrowed. Thanos had control over his mind at the time, just proving even further how weak he really was. As he searched his mind, Loki realized how little he remembered in nearly destroying New York City. Glimpses appeared, and he remembered the sight of falling buildings and the deafening sounds of explosions, but they were all still blurry.

"No? Can't recall?" Tony taunted, causing Loki's sharp, green eyes to snap up, "Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Pulling a remote from his pocket, Tony pressed a button and let recordings play on a large screen behind him. It started with an explosion, followed by crashing buildings and crowds of screaming people. Each recording seemed somewhat like a repeat from the last, but more terrorizing and war filled. Now the Chitauri came into view of the screen, and the sounds of men, women and children screamed with all the fear in their lungs. Some were killed, others were injured, but there were those that escaped the clutches of the enemy. Before the recording fuzzed away, there was a shot of a man standing atop a building, staring down at the chaos below him. Loki all of a sudden felt very pale as he watched. That man was him. He blinked rapidly and turned away once the screen had powered off, hoping he would never have to see anything like that again.

"I admit from the bottom of my heart that I regret every decision I made to get to that point." Loki whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse, "However, you must believe that, while that is my body and my voice, the man there is not me. I allowed it to happen, but I did not act that way of my own will, and not only that, but I am a changed man. The man you saw in that video was a man incapable of love and joy, and that is what I've learned to allow in my life. I can prove myself, if only you will all allow me to."

"He could very well be lying." Wanda stated, crossing her arms, "Be cautious in your final decisions. I don't trust Loki." The rest of the Avengers nodded in agreement with the statement made. Loki fought hard to keep his facial expression from twisting into that of disappointment or sadness.

"Please, just give him a chance." Jennica pleaded, although afraid it was the wrong approach, "Loki wants to change. Please allow him to do so. I understand he's done some terrible things, but-"

"He's a criminal." Vision added, "We have not known you long enough to take your word for it. He should be contained here until Thor returns, before we make a final decision."

"You're really asking for this, aren't you?" Steve questioned with a stern look as he glared at Loki.

The former prince shook his head, "I'm not asking." He opened his mouth and, for the first time, struggled to get the words out, "I'm begging."

"Lock him up." Tony said to Vision, "He can stay in a cell, if he really is as powerless as he claims. We won't make a decision until Thor returns."

"I agree to that." Steve nodded as Tony motioned for Vision to take Loki away.

"If that is what it takes to gain your trust, I must agree." Loki said, nodding with a grim face, before he was led off.

"I'll go with them." Steve nodded subtly before turning to Jennica, "Come with me."

Loki tried to keep a positive look on his face, despite the strong grip Vision had on his forearm as he led him away. Normally a tight grip wouldn't phase him whatsoever, unless it was from Thor. But he felt the grip, and it almost felt as if it would pierce him. He pushed away a fracture of vertigo that threatened him and kept his gaze forward. His new living quarters came soon enough.

The sight of the cell brought a feeling of deja vu. It was a decent space down a dark hallway, dimly lighted with little to no color. The front of the wall was made of glass making the place entirely see through. Although Loki would never be able to get away from these glass-like prisons, there was at least a section of the chamber that was blocked off from prying eyes, since it happened to be the toiletry area. Thankful that he would at least get some form of privacy, he stepped inside.

"May I join him for awhile?" Jennica asked quietly, finally speaking. There was a moment of hesitant silence.

"For a little while, yes." Steve replied with a subtle nod, taking pity on both her and Loki, having heard Thor's tale about what happened on Alfheim.

Jennica smiled in thanks, about to follow Loki into the cell, "I'm assuming there are cameras around."

"Yes, but visual only. No audio. Agent Boldt will come for you in ten minutes."

As the soldier and android left, Jennica gently stepped inside and watched Loki from a distance as he gave a look around the room.

"Funny, I've been living in places like this for a good while now." Loki chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Seems bearable." Jennica replied, seeing the sight of a small bed mattress and the door to the bathroom, before pressing her lips tightly together, letting silence endure. She only assumed that food and drink would be delivered to him. After a good few seconds, she spoke again, "It's not what you expected, is it?"

Loki shook his head, his back turned to her, "No, I actually expected worse."

Jennica walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they only want to earn your trust first. These are good people, all you have to do is show them the man you have become."

Loki turned around, letting a smile tug on his lips, "This is why I need you." he whispered as he enveloped her in his arms, making her feel surprisingly warm. Even still, Loki couldn't fully believe her words. He didn't believe that even Thor could change everyone's minds. Not after what he did. It was impossible.

After minutes swept by and the warmth of their bodies radiated within the hug, Loki's body trembled and his knees suddenly felt weak. He stumbled to the floor, startling Jennica.

"Loki, what's wrong?!" She demanded, tilting his head, forcing him to look at her.

He rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose before blinking a few times, "It was just a dizzy spell, I'm alright, darling."

Jennica's brows furrowed. She obviously didn't believe him, but felt that arguing would only worsen the situation. He was trying to be strong in front of her.

Although the vertigo began to subside, it worried him. He had never felt anything like that before.

"I should let you rest." Jennica told him with obvious worry, offering to help him to the bed.

Loki shook his head sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, "No... please, just stay."

In understanding, Jennica laid her head down on his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 4: New Demons

Once Jennica was forced to leave his embrace, Loki eventually sat alone in his room that reminded him of home—prison. The emptiness of the room reflected the emptiness in his heart. He relapsed back into the disassociated mood he felt while he was in Asgard not too long ago. The hours passed by much too slowly.

Time seemed to intertwine and change for Loki. He couldn't seem to focus on anything around him. He let his eyes and body droop. Intense vertigo hit him like it did before when Jennica was there. It caused his vision to blur, and his head began to throb, going from tight one moment and fine the next. The sounds in his ears grew muffled until all he could hear was the sound of his breath and heartbeat. These sounds grew louder and quicker, until he blacked out.

 _It wanted him. It was calling for him, and he was filled with fear._

 _Darkness surrounded Loki, and he wanted to claw at it, but there was no escape. He just felt it. Whatever it was, it wanted him. But he couldn't see. There was no escape._

 _His heartbeat quickened and he collapsed on his knees in fear. Claustrophobia began to overwhelm him. His head throbbed, his body trembled. He could feel something, or someone, watching. Watching him and his every movement, just waiting to lunge out and strike._

 _Loki tried to call out, to ask who was there, but his voice felt too hoarse. Nothing would come out. Not a single sound. Panic rose higher than before. He reached for the ground, feeling hard cement. At least there was that. He gasped for air that seemed to be running out. What was happening? Where was he? Why was it so dark?_

 _Whispers grazed his ears._

 _"Wake up, little Laufeyson. Wake up..."_

...

Loki gasped as his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Looking around himself, and seeing he was back in his quarters, he tried to convince himself that it was a dream. It was only a dream, but he couldn't stop the trembling of his hands.

Thor entered the cell merely seconds later, making Loki jump.

"Are you alright, brother?" Thor looked into his eyes with sympathy, "You seem troubled." Rubbing his aching head, Loki muttered,

"Just a dream. Thank you for your concern." He stood up, pushing away Thor's sympathy.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor...?" Thor asked, slightly disturbed. Without looking back at his brother, Loki walked to his bed mumbling,

"That's a difficult question... You're here because I came to Earth, right?"

"Well, yes and no. I was planning to come back, with or without you." Loki plopped down onto his new bed, expecting such an answer. "I have convinced my fellow Avengers to let you stay." Thor continued, seeming pleased with himself by the slightest, "I informed them that I witnessed your banishment, and assured that you have no more powers to use. I believe they intend to keep you in this cell for some time... but at least you are safe."

"There is nothing for you to be concerned about. I am fine on my own." Loki said, obstinately.

"You do not have to pretend to be so brave in front of me. I know you are going through a difficult change, and I won't judge you for admitting it." Thor told him after a moment of silence.

"You should not concern yourself with my struggles. Pretend as though nothing has changed and do not be bothered with me, as before."

Thor heaved a sigh as his eyes met the floor for a mere second,

"You're just going to keep going on like this? When we were on Alfheim, you let me in, and I felt overjoyed. But like every other time, you enclose yourself again. Brother, I want you to be real with me. I know we all have forgiven you, but that doesn't change everything. Forgiveness at its fullest has to take place inside your heart. I believe it can, and it will. Loki, I am willing to fix mistakes even I have made. I will be the brother you deserve."

Loki's shoulders slouched before he turned around to face Thor,

"I've never felt so weak... I collapsed onto the ground. It's almost as if I lost control of my body again, but to the depths instead of Thanos." Now it was Thor's turn to be puzzled, and he sat down next to Loki.

"Your words are troubling, brother. Do you have an idea of what could possibly be causing this?"

"It is only a side effect of my newfound mortality, I am sure of it." Loki paused, shaking his head.

Giving Loki a weak, but reassuring, smile, Thor started to stand up before he replied, "You should adjust soon enough."

Loki felt a weight lifted from his chest, having shared part of his burden.

Thor began to leave, but suddenly remembered the real reason he had come. After quickly running out and coming back in, Loki noticed his brother bringing in a couple crates of supplies.

"I brought you some things that I thought would make your stay a bit more comfortable."

"Oh, thank you." Loki smiled and helped Thor pull items out of the crates. On top was clothing, which he was the most grateful for, toiletries, and... books. Lots and lots of books. A wide grin spread across Loki's face. Without hesitating, Thor pulled Loki into a tight hug. It was shocking, and Loki felt like he had his fill of hugs from Thor for a lifetime, but he accepted with surprising gratitude.

After Thor let go and left the room, Loki began to sort through the books. Some of them were books he was looking forward to reading, but there were a few that he questioned. He pulled out a thick, black book, smelling of an old library. The pages were an unpleasant yellow, but the memories held inside them were unforgettable. Thoughts of his mother filled his mind and a bittersweet smile graced his lips. The stories in that fairy tale book were fresh in his mind, although it had been a long time since his mother read them to him. His fingers traced the golden designs along the sides of the cover and carefully placed it beside him. The last book in the crate was a small children's book called "The Ugly Duckling". After getting all of his new belongings sorted out into their proper places, he sat back down on his bed. Closing his eyes and letting himself relax, he waited for what his future had in store.

...

Upon entering her room, Jennica closed the door behind her, heaving a long, exasperated sigh. She sat on her bed, staring at the floor. A strange numbness overcame her body. She couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sensation, and it was simultaneously combined with a comforting release that still left her feeling empty. The confusing mixture of feelings kept her restless.

She shuffled her feet and pressed her lips together. It was a great relief to know that Loki was safe, and that their relationship had been unharmed by past actions, but her stomach was uneasy, along with her racing mind. There was nothing she could do to ease her worries. It was just her and her thoughts, alone in the room to worry and wonder.

At this point, after trying to forget about Loki for so long, all she wanted was to be in Loki's presence. Maybe she wasn't ready to be in anything resembling a romantic relationship, but she knew that, if nothing else, their friendship was important. She even dared to believe that they were meant to know each other, for one reason or another. Having witnessed the man he was on Alfheim, and seeing him now, she knew his heart was good. His past made her uncomfortable, although her gut told her there was no reason to worry he would repeat the same mistakes. There was something. Something between them that she wanted to last. Or, maybe, she wanted it back. She loved him... The word love plagued her. Feeling hesitant to even think of using that word to describe her feelings, she tried to push it away.

Letting the minutes pass, she eventually made up her mind, despite her scattered thinking. She stood up, exiting her room and marching off to find Layten, who she spotted quickly in the training room.

"Layten." She called out nonchalantly, walking up to where we was wrapping on some wristbands. He looked up at the sound of her voice and cracked a smile.

"Hey, Jennica!" He greeted, "Come to join me?"

"Actually, no... but," she took a deep breath, "I really need to see Loki again."

Layten furrowed his brows, "Why? You just saw him about an hour ago."

"Please, I just... He needs someone, and I need to be there for him. I promise we'll stay in the cell, and he won't harm me in any sort of way." She looked down at her feet while muttering, "There are some things I need to mend."

"It's not against protocol if you really are gonna stay in the cell..." Layten mumbled, half to Jennica and half to himself. He fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out a keycard, handing it over. "You might as well keep it." He said, "I trust you."

Jennica beamed as she replied, "Thank you so much. The others don't seem to feel that way."

"That's because they don't understand you." Layten winked before letting Jennica depart, thankful for their friendship.

Hurrying down the halls, Jennica made her way to the dark assortment of prison quarters, Loki's being the only one occupied. The lights inside his were dimmed but not off. She slowly approached, noticing that Loki seemed to be asleep. She debated whether or not to come back at another time, and as soon as she was about to turn on her heel and leave, Loki opened his eyes, looking over. He stood up quickly, much more than he should have, and he stumbled backwards at first. Jennica swiped the keycard on the door and entered, locking it after getting in. Loki's eyes were squeezed shut as he sat back down.

"Are you alright?" Jennica asked, trying to mask any major worry, but failing.

"I stood up and my vision was blurry and dizzying... I should be fine." A smile grew on Jennica's face,

"You've never had that feeling before? It's very normal."

"You mortals and your 'normal' feelings'." Loki replied jokingly, putting a hand on his forehead. After a pause, he asked, "and what have I done to receive the honor of your presence? Am I in trouble?" He gave her an endearing grin, making Jennica forget her negative feelings for the moment.

"No." Was all Jennica said in reply, her gaze and smile wavering, "I... I wanted to talk to you... I don't know how ready I am, though." Sighing, Loki nodded,

"This is the most difficult part, isn't it? I cannot tell you that I am ready either."

She sat on the edge of his bed, and they both sat in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to talk about.

"I really don't want things to be awkward between us..." Jennica admitted, breaking the silence, "I want us to continue our, um... friendship." Loki raised his eyebrows at that word, with a smirk resulting in a playful, light slap from Jennica.

He smiled halfheartedly, "Although it may be uncomfortable, it does not need to be. All I ask is that we will be friends... for now." Suddenly, he scrunched his nose and let out a violent sneeze. Jennica jumped at that, laughing at his sudden change in expression.

"What, do you find my sneezing amusing?"

Although she didn't admit it, Jennica found it strangely adorable. The terms were far from letting her say such things out loud. "Do you feel well?" She eventually asked, deciding to at least say something about the matter. As she thought about it, she realized that Loki sounded congested.

"I strangely cannot breathe out of my nose, and my chest feels heavy. I must have some illness."

"Do you think you have a cold?"

"I'm not cold." Loki protested, raising an eyebrow.

Jennica shook her head, "No, it's a type of mild sickness."

"Curse this mortal form..." Loki mumbled under his breath before letting out a congested cough.

"You need to lie down. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry. I can handle myself.

"I don't believe you." Jennica stated, motioning for him to lay back down, "I'll be right back." She stood up and left the room, making her way into her own living quarters. She pulled out a can of soup and began to heat it over her small stove, stirring it continuously.

When she came back to the cell, she held a white porcelain bowl of steaming hot soup, much to Loki's surprise.

Jennica sat back down on his bed, "You've probably never had chicken noodle soup before, but it usually helps with colds. Especially sore throats. Here." She blew on the soup before bringing a spoonful to Loki's mouth. He was hesitant, but ate, surprisingly enjoying the taste. The warm broth was soothing on his sore throat, despite the heat of it.

After a few more spoonfuls, Loki at last made full eye contact with her and asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

Jennica knew in her heart why, but it still made her pause to think. "I..." She began fumbling over her words, "I worry about you. You've been through a lot... and I just... I'm also worrying about you mentally. You've had a troubled past, and I just want to make sure you're alright." Her gaze slowly lowered with each sentence, until the gaze had broken again.

Reaching over to tilt her chin up with his fingers, their eyes met once more. He gave a warm smile, sincerely replying, "It's _my_ job to worry about _you_ , Princess." Jennica tried to hide her blush as she felt the warmth rise to her cheeks.

"I really did miss you." She admitted, saying the words before she could even really think about them.

Loki's gaze softened further as he caressed her cheek, "I missed you too, Jennica."

Those old butterflies that had been missing from Jennica's stomach returned upon feeling Loki's contact. He was cold to the touch, contrast to her own warm skin.

"You... you should rest." The words tumbled through Jennica's lips in a whisper as she set the bowl of soup on a nearby table.

Loki nodded, leaning back into the bed as his hoarse voice muttered, "Stay."


	6. Chapter 5: Chasing Monsters

_**I feel the end is drawing near**_

 _ **Would time be so kind to slow**_

 _ **You are everything**_

 _ **To me, my dear—**_

 _ **You are all I really know**_

 _ **But as I sit and wait and fear**_

 _ **And watch the hours go—**_

 _ **Everything that happened here,**_

 _ **Happened long ago.**_

 _ **-Lang Leav**_

About three months had gone by, and much too quickly. Nothing of importance had changed during that time, except for the steady relationship growth between Loki and Jennica, and Loki's relocation to a proper bedroom. No one complained, after all, how could they? Jennica's company kept him in high spirits, eliminating any suspicions, for the time being.

Loki's room was chilly that evening as Jennica kept the young prince company. She held a small, brown book in her hands, reading some poetry out loud. Loki reclined in his bed, his legs crossed and hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, a wistful gleam in his eyes. With a smooth and relaxing voice, Jennica made him forget about any worry that could possibly be troubling him.

After finishing, Jennica closed the book and looked up, smiling. "You look relaxed." She told Loki.

"I am."

His reply made her smile, just before she stood up to put the book on top of the pile of others, in the left corner of the room. "Thor should be back soon, right?" She asked while completing her small task, "He's never been gone for two weeks before. I need to continue my training."

"Thor has never abandoned a mission of any sort." Loki replied, turning to look at her, "He'll be back. Don't worry so much."

Jennica frowned, mumbling, "I'm not trying to…" She didn't think Loki had heard her, but he did, inflicting a small tug at the corners of his lips.

"Honestly, I think Thor's problem is that he is attempting to take on two missions at once." Loki continued, sitting up, "I don't know how he hopes to find all the Infinity Stones. Obtaining some of them takes great sacrifice." He paused, lowering his voice, "I speak from experience." Standing up, he walked to the other side of the room, staring at the floor. Jennica frowned at his remark, not entirely grasping the meaning. Thor had spoken about the Infinity Stones often, teaching her of their dangerous yet powerful ways. As if she didn't already worry about the shards enough. "But, Jennica," making eye contact with Jennica again, Loki continued, "do not worry about my brother. He will always support his loved ones when they need him. You can trust him with anything."

Smiling a little, Jennica replied with an "aww", earning a playful glare from Loki. "You care much more than you admit." She crossed her arms and stood up. Slowly, Loki approached her and, to Jennica's surprise, pulled her into a tight hug. Her heart leapt in her chest. A warm feeling crept through her body, starting in her cheeks and spreading to her toes. All she needed was to tell Loki that she wanted to be with him, but her insecurity kept her from opening her mouth. They lingered there perfectly comfortable for some time before Loki lifted his head to look into Jennica's eyes, their faces close enough to feel each other's breath. Before she could let her emotions take over, she backed away a step and smiled as if nothing was bothering her,

"What was that for?"

Although Jennica expected a light hearted comeback, Loki only muttered, "I'm sorry."

Taking his hand, Jennica replied in a soft tone, "Don't be. I understand."

The door to the room slowly opened, causing Loki and Jennica to turn around. Steve entered, his face devoid of emotion, but his eyes looked deep in thought.

"We need to talk." He said, giving Loki an uneasy glance. Nodding, Loki took a few steps towards the captain. Jennica went to leave, but Steve spoke up, "You can stay." A few seconds of silence endured, as Steve took a deep breath, recollecting his thoughts. "We've been discussing what Thor said about you, Loki..." He finally added, crossing his arms, "We have been convinced, in one way or another, that you are… different than before. We do not fully trust you, but we won't keep you locked away as a prisoner. You'll have a bit more freedom."

Loki's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Jennica and then back at Steve. "I expect that freedom is slight." He replied, trying to mask any bit of relief he felt.

Steve nodded, "Yes, but it's something. We're just waiting for you to prove yourself to us." He turned towards the door, "You'll have more information later, but I thought I'd give you a heads up." He left the room as soon as he finished.

"That was…" Jennica began, her hopes lifting as she thought of how to complete her sentence.

"Unexpected." Loki finished for her, to which she nodded. They were happy that at last there was a turn of events for the better.

"I guess now you'll be allowed to leave your room." Jennica said, motioning to their surroundings.

"Probably not the building, and I'll expect that someone will be accompanying me."

Jennica's smile grew, "I'd be happy to volunteer."

"I knew you would." Loki muttered, pulling her close as he placed his cold lips on her forehead.

Late at night, after a week had passed, when all was seemingly peaceful and quiet, the entrance to the facility rattled with banging fists of an unknown person from the outside. They screamed for help, their voice quavering and weak.

Steve ran to the door, a few of his counterparts by his side, Vision, Layten and Jennica. When the door was opened, a young woman stumbled in, her face streaked with tears and sheer horror. Steve held her up gently, looking over her muddied and bruised body.

"Don't let them take me back!" The woman cried, her hands shaking in fear.

"Who are you talking about?" Steve questioned, looking into her tear-filled eyes. His heart ached to see anybody in such despair, even if they were a stranger. The woman was hyperventilating, so they brought her inside a seating room, letting her calm down.

It was no use in getting the woman to talk until she had calm down, which happened a bit quicker than expected. She sat in unsure silence, although willing to speak.

"Are you alright?" Steve questioned after calling the rest of the Avengers over to the room. The woman nodded, looking around at everyone near. Jennica frowned at the nervous gleam in her eyes.

"M-My name is Emmeline." The woman responded, trying to speak courageously, "I came from a place of horrors… a place of experimentation and torture. I was brought there against my will and used. My sister is a leader there, but the master is a man not from this world. He's a powerful sorcerer with the magic of illusions and trickery."

Everyone froze at the mention of such a man, and Jennica's face paled. It sounded so much like Loki but no… it couldn't be.

"Is this him?" Tony demanded after pulling out his phone and showing an image of Loki. Emmeline's eyes widened and she back away. "Yes, yes that's him!" She shrieked, tearing up again, "He mercilessly tortures others, using them against their will for reasons I do not know!"

Jennica lowered her gaze to the floor, her own eyes tearing up at the thought of Loki possibly doing such things. No, it was all a lie. She wouldn't believe it.

"I-I need, I need a minute…" Standing up to leave the room, Jennica stammered over her words. Layten called after her, but she didn't respond. As soon as she entered the hallway, there Loki was, making his way towards the room. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips, startled.

"What's going on in there?" Loki asked, an eyebrow raised. Without responding, Jennica motioned for him to follow her back to his room. Once they entered and she locked the door shut, the words came spilling out one by one.

"Tell me the truth. If you ever at any point in your life cared about me or Thor… or anyone else… tell me if you have been faithful and honest to your promises." Her eyes were sharp and stern and nearly showing sorrow. This unexpected encounter deeply concerned Loki.

"Jennica… why are you saying such things?" His words were as smooth as honey and as charming as ever, but Jennica held her ground,

"Loki! Please, please… answer me honestly. I can't handle you or any of your tricks, just answer me!" Loki stepped towards her with a hurt expression that Jennica couldn't help but wonder whether it was fake or not.

"Whatever you think I have done, whatever you have heard, I cannot guarantee that I am innocent. But I can tell you that I have not broken my promise!"

Shaking her head, Jennica backed away from him. She didn't know if she could trust him. He was a trickster, after all.

Interrupting her thoughts, Steve banged on the door and yelled,

"Loki, open the door!" Loki walked to the door, keeping his composure and hiding his emotion, and opened it. "Answer me this: why is there a woman out there having a panic attack, saying you were torturing and experimenting on humans?!" Loki's face turned ghostly pale, accompanied by a look of equal disgust and defeat.

"Rogers, I… I… Anything I say would not matter. You would not believe me," knowing that there was nothing he could do to persuade Steve otherwise, Loki continued, "and I must handle this situation with my silence." This answer surprised Steve, who suspected nothing less than tricks and charms from Loki to clear his name.

"I wanted to believe that you would change, but I don't know how it could be anyone else," replied Steve, "This woman, Emmeline, described a sorcerer like you. We showed her a picture of you, and she knew without a doubt that you were the one." With a nod, Loki responded,

"All I can say is that my powers are gone. I have not left this… place since I first arrived." Steve examined Loki's face with untrusting eyes,

"It must be difficult being trickster. No one can ever completely trust you." Feeling as though he said enough for the time being, Steve began to walk out of the room. He placed his hand on the door handle, but, before he left, he turned to Jennica and asked to speak with her outside.

"What did you say to him?" Steve asked once they were on the other side of the door, his eyes bearing into hers, demanding an answer.

Jennica swallowed, "I asked him to be honest and tell me if he had kept his promises…"

"And?"

"Well… of course he said yes. I really do worry, but something tells me that there's more to this that we don't know."

"There is always more to know, but don't you dare let your feelings get in the way." Steve retorted, crossing his arms.

Just behind the door, Loki had sunk to the floor in complete despair and anger. He was supposedly found out. There was nothing he could do. Honesty was suffocating him. Holding down the pressure building up from the growing emotion, he squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers into fists. He had gotten so far playing this part of an innocent man. So much effort had been wasted, allowing himself to be locked up when it wasn't necessary. An ache in his temples spread to his chest. All of this for a girl who didn't want to love him. It was too much to bear. Standing up in unbearable restlessness, he banged his fists against the wall to release his anger.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened once again to reveal Jennica once again, her face covered in disappointment. When she saw Loki and the anger written on his own face, she shuddered and said,

"Loki… I want to believe you. I do…"


	7. Chapter 6: Crying Wolf

"You don't know how much I've sacrificed and how much I've suffered to get here!" Loki shouted at Jennica, his eyes tearing up and his voice harsh, "Everything I've done to change… wasted! I am bound to misery. Just leave me, like everyone else!"

Hands trembling, Jennica reached for him as tears of her own blurred her vision. "Loki," She made contact with his arm, "It… it's hard to know… you were known as the god of mischief and lies–"

"Of course you would say that, after all that we've been through, all the secrets I shared!" He stepped closer to her with hurt and betrayed feelings growing.

Backing away, Jennica pleaded,

"Please, prove to me that you're being honest… you're scaring me." Eyes burning with fire, Loki closed the distance between them and whispered,

"I can't do that," he blinked to hold in his tears, and his voice was hoarse and broken, "I… I don't know how." Jennica's heart softened, seeing Loki so broken. This was the genuine Loki behind his composure and charm. He was in desperate need of help.

"That's all I needed to hear." She whispered, tenderly wiping a stray tear from his cheek. A rush of relief coursed through his veins causing his body to tremble and tears to flow down his cheeks. Taking Jennica's hand in his own, Loki kissed her palm and held it tightly.

"Thank you for believing in me… I don't deserve you."

"Loki…" Jennica's voice quavered, her face heating up and her throat tightening, "No, you deserve so much that you don't have–"

"Please," interrupted Loki, almost scared to hear what else she had to say, "don't lie to me."

"I'm not…" her eyes reflected his sorrowful emotions, "I mean every word." There was no doubt. Not a single one in her mind, "I… love you." Like the pull of a magnet, Loki slowly broke through the air between them, capturing Jennica's thin lips in his. They were frozen in place until their lips moved in unison, entwining together gently. There they remained for quite some time.

After pulling away, breathless and at a loss for words, Loki at last said,

"I love you, too." They were both speechless for some time, holding each other close. Their noses touched and rubbed against one another's in lingering affection.

"You should go…" he muttered, "its getting late."

Knowing it was true, she nodded and turned away, although reluctantly, her hand slowly slipping out of his as she gave him a look of complete trust. The night would be long.

"Loki, help me!" A loud bloodcurdling screech met Loki's ears. His eyes instantly snapped open. His breath grew labored. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and burned in his lungs. His green eyes darted from the left then to the right. This wasn't the Avengers' base. Dimly lit hallways surrounded him, giving multiple ways he could take. The scream sounded again. He knew that voice. He had heard it many times. It was Jennica's. Something was wrong. He began to hastily sprint down a hallway, his feet sliding as he made sharp turns. The screams would fade then get louder, depending on which direction he took. Some lights flickered around him, and the smell of mildew smacked his nostrils.

 _"Loki, help me, please!" The screams continued, bringing him to an increased panic. He had to get to her. He had to save her from this terror._

 _"Jennica, where are you?!" He finally managed to shout, although his voice felt surprisingly hoarse. She shouted back, only in fading screams, bringing Loki's fists to clench. Running again, he noticed the hallways grew more narrow with each turn he took. His surroundings darkened as the lights disappeared._

 _With short, panting breaths, he came up to a scratched metal door. He heard rustling behind it, and then Jennica's screams. She was on the other side. He pushed at the door with all his might to get it open, but to no avail. His breathing grew heavier and faster as he fought to get it open. Finally, he resigned into using his body weight to push it. Surprising shots of pain ran through him as he did so. After taking a minute to catch his hitching breath, an eerie and desolate feeling crawled beneath his skin, making him feel helpless and alone. With rage mixed with despair, he placed his palm onto the door, and it opened as if someone from the other side had unlocked it for him._

 _Running through the opening, he found himself in a nearly pitch black room. A strong unpleasant odor assaulted him, causing him to grimace. He heard no sounds, no screaming, no rustling. Just the sound of his own footsteps as he made his way further into the room. He dared not call out and bring attention to himself if someone was truly there, but his thoughts were discarded as the high pitched scream could be heard again. He turned around sharply, now seeing Jennica sitting alone in the open. The lights had brightened enough that he could, although barely, make out her figure. He rushed toward her, quickly kneeling down to hold her in his arms._

 _"Loki… you're scaring me…" She whispered these words that cut him to his core._

 _"I'm so… so sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and scared you. I don't mean to… all I want is to prove myself to you." His voice was frantic and panicked. Fearing that Jennica could be taken from him at any moment, he tried to tell her everything he truly felt. "I love you… I love you so much. All I want is you! If I have you, my life will be perfect." Jennica smiled sadly and held Loki's cheek in her hand. After a moment, she pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear with a voice that was not her own,_

 _"If you try to take her, I will take her, and your bloodline, back. They will suck the blood from your veins. Your skin will boil. Reality will become a nightmare. The pain will take your mind in its hands and crush it until you are nothing but a ghost of what used to be. And death… will be only slightly out of your longing reach." The deep, grating voice spit the words at Loki, who was too afraid to move. It was a familiar voice, one that caused him to shake violently, but his mind held him back from the memory. Whoever it was that was speaking to him let go of Loki. Jennica, instead, was lying on the floor beside him, unconscious and bloodied. In front of him was a man with red eyes and a familiar but menacing blue face. Loki fell backwards in shock as he saw the Jötun's face. But it was himself. Although the voice was not his, the Jötun was all too knowing of what Loki had heard. Loki watched as his Jötun-self formed a dagger of ice in his hand and lunged at him, stabbing him through the heart…_

...

The ice cold pain woke Loki up from his deep sleep, although he could still feel its chill. He nearly began to hyperventilate before he could regain his bearings and tell himself that it was only a dream. Only a dream. It didn't feel like a dream. He didn't even remember how he ended up in bed, fully clothed, bright lights shining into his eyes, and skin dried from his tears. A lingering anxiety made him search his surroundings with his eyes for something hidden in the shadows of his bedroom. Although his clock read three o'clock in the morning, he rose from his place in bed, needing to wake up his body to bring reason back to his mind. He soon discovered his door was locked and would not budge. It wasn't a surprise at all and only made sense. The shadows in the corners of his eyes did not wish to disappear, causing Loki to lie back down on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. His eyes refused to close as the words from the unknown voice echoed in his head over and over. With a loss for anything else to do, Loki hummed to himself to calm his fears. After quite some time, he fell asleep again without the slightest sign of another dream.

Hours later, once the sun had arisen from hiding, Loki was once again awoken, this time from people entering his bedroom. His heavy eyelids opened, not without protest, to please his visitors.

"Loki, what are we going to do with you?" Tony nearly shouted, pure anger laced through his words.

"Tony… please. We should at least give him a chance," interrupted Natasha, who Loki had to sit up to see.

"We've given you a chance! How can we trust you? You're the little boy that cried wolf, and that will never change! You were a liar and a villain, and there's nothing you can do to repair it!" Tony's breathing became heavy and labored as he laid down his feelings in the open.

"I know." Loki replied, closing his eyes tightly to hide the intense pain Tony's words gave him. "I told Jennica this, and I will tell you too. I do not know how to prove that I am innocent. I can't. I only wish that not leaving here was enough proof, but it never will be." A look of doubt crossed Tony's face as Natasha showed a bit of belief in Loki's words. With a small increase of energy, Loki pushed himself up over the corner of his bed so he stood in front of his company. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thor leaning against the wall. Thor's countenance changed from distrust to pity when he saw the state his brother was in. The short period between dinner and morning had made a complete change in Loki's appearance. The blood was drained from his face, making his skin tone a sickly white, and his features drooped with a despair that Thor had not seen since… since their mother passed.

"Oh, Loki," Thor began, walking towards the wretched creature, "what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Visible tears built up in Thor's eyes.

"Brother, please," Responded Loki before backing away towards the wall behind him, "have I not bore enough?" Memories of all the times Thor had been disappointed in him flashed through his mind's eye. Despite the pain, Loki kept a straight, emotionless face.

"I was contacted as soon as Rogers found out about this. I was told to watch you on the video… screen. I heard what you said to Jennica." Taking a sharp inhale, Loki nodded. A hope lasted within him. "I can tell when you are lying now, or at least I believe I do. You dropped your tricks for that moment, your formal and silver words. This has hurt you. I see it in your eyes, although you try to hide it. Please, Loki. Emotions will not hurt you here." Shifting his gaze to the door, away from Thor's puppy eyes, all Loki could do was utter two simple words,

"Won't they?"

In a room not far away, Jennica spoke with Emmeline, trying to ease the tension of the conversation. Vision and Steve were there as well, listening with concern. Emmeline still seemed on edge, although she was recovering. Her face was pale from lack of sun and fear, and her caramel-colored hair pulled back into a mindlessly messy ponytail.

"I don't mean to cause problems," Emmeline began with a trembling, light voice and restless fingers, "but I saw… him. He was vicious and-and cruel."

"How long has this been going on?" Jennica inquired, folding her hands. Taking a deep breath, Emmeline looked up to the ceiling and said,

"Just this week, or at least that's what I think. It all began with my husband being taken away," pausing for a moment to keep the tears falling from her eyes, she then continued after recalling something important, "but there is something that I haven't said… this man that took him had bright yellow eyes. Something about his face made him look sickly. I don't know if that helps at all. I'm sorry."

Jennica frowned. That didn't sound at all like Loki, but she pushed on with more questions. "What did he do to you? Besides taking your husband away." This question made Emmeline uncomfortable, and she looked around her for help from someone else.

"Alright, Jennica, that is enough." Vision interrupted before anymore could be said, "She is not ready to answer such questions." Shaking her head, Emmeline answered,

"No. This is important. He didn't do too much to me specifically… I had a lot of blood taken from me, and I think they tested my DNA. But my husband was-was tortured in… a lot of ways. I don't think I—"

"I'm sorry…" Jennica mumbled, cutting her off, "I shouldn't have asked that."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help anymore than that. I don't know how I ended up here or why I was abandoned..." With that, they knew the conversation had ended, and Vision led Emmeline out of the room.

Jennica sat there in silence, her head in her hands. There was just too much confusion with too little options to sort out the problem. She could only imagine Loki's reaction if he was to hear everything that was being said. When Vision returned, Jennica couldn't help but burst out,

"This doesn't make sense. If it really is Loki doing this, what would he have to gain from abandoning Emmeline so near here? He's smarter than that!"

"It does seem a bit unlikely, honestly." Replied Vision, his eyes meeting Steve's.

"And what is this about bright yellow eyes? And sickly?" Frustration built up in Jennica's skull as she said this.

"Can't he change his appearance?" Steve responded, although he was starting to question his position.

"He doesn't have magic!" Jennica's voice rose as she stood up, the frustration and confusion growing.

"But he could—" Cut off by a scream that sounded far off but filled with terror, Steve instantly rushed to the door and ran to Emmeline's bedroom, followed by Vision and Jennica. Her door was left half open.

"Emmeline…?" Steve called out, but he saw that his effort did not matter.

She was dead. Murdered. Lying face first on the ground with a dagger in her spine. With a gasp, Jennica ran out of the room, too shocked to think clearly. How could this happen, here? Finding her way to Loki's room, she knocked a couple times before her knees gave out.

"Loki…" Her words carried through the door to Loki, upset to hear her sound so defeated, "She's dead…"


	8. Chapter 7: An Escape

The dirt covered Emmeline's coffin, one shovelful at a time. Jennica stared in shock and silence, the cool breeze blowing through her hair. She could hear the Avengers mingling nearby, still discussing their beliefs that Loki was the murderer. It broke her heart.

The dagger that had been used to kill Emmeline was seared in Jennica's brain. It looked nothing like Loki's daggers. She would know. But it still looked vaguely familiar, almost elvish. Nonetheless, she wanted answers.

Once the coffin had been fully buried, flowers were planted, and the sky turned a light gray. Jennica left with the Avengers, her eyes tearing at all her terrifying thoughts. Emmeline had no family to contact, no one to help with the situation, and Loki suffered the persecution for it.

As the cars drove off, not a soul could notice the illusion in the coffin as it disintegrated into nothingness.

Upon arriving back to the facility, Loki's room was the first place Jennica retreated to. She unlocked his door from the outside and entered, finding him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. He looked up after a few seconds, his face devoid of any happiness.

"Did they bury her?" He asked, his voice breaking. He knew they blamed him for her death.

"Yes... I only wish it wasn't so lonely." Admitted Jennica, "And her only visitors wouldn't stop whispering about who might have murdered her." Grimacing, Loki replied,

"May we speak of something else?"

With a nod, Jennica approached the bed, sitting beside him and taking his cold hand in hers. "I'm sorry you have to endure this." She responded with a gleam of slight guilt in her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. I came here by choice, and these last few days... well, this is not the worst hardship I've lived through."

"That is why we can't stay here any longer."

This statement surprised Loki. His expression immediately brightened and glowed,

"I have been waiting for you to say that." A warmth grew in Loki's chest, and he couldn't resist giving Jennica a kiss on the cheek, then leaning his forehead against her temple. "And where will we go? I will follow you anywhere."

A wistful sparkle glowed in Jennica's eyes as she replied, "My home world. Alfheim."

"I would love to go there. Should we ask Thor to take us now?"

"Yes." Jennica replied hastily, "We... we can't live here anymore. It's only hurting us."

"I agree. The sooner the better, Love."

...

The radiant sun of Alfheim was the change and escape they needed. Both Jennica and Loki, along with Thor, took deep, cleansing breaths of the fresh, morning air. Loki felt his energy returning with each step he took in the new realm. It was refreshing.

"Seems quite familiar to a situation we have been in before." Thor said, a cheerful smile on his face.

The three of them approached the lovely kingdom that was bustling with activity. The people noticed them the minute they arrived and began to cheer, instantly welcoming them. Familiar faces all around.

"Welcome back, Prince Thor and Prince Loki!" A woman announced as she stepped out from the crowd, "Princess Alfva, you've returned as well!" Some men from the crowd went to notify the royal guards, who would tell the king and queen. Jennica looked at Loki with a beaming smile and noticed that she couldn't remember the last time he appeared so happy. Acceptance was something he always wanted, and here it was, right before him.

They walked through the cheering people and the laughing children as they made their way to the palace. Royal guards were quick to welcome them in, and the palace hallways filled Jennica with a nostalgic rush.

"Alfva!" Kvasir announced as soon as both he and Sol had met up with them, "Welcome back, my dear." He kissed her cheek before Sol held her close in a long-awaited embrace.

"It feels so good to be back." Jennica whispered, her eyes glossing over.

"What brought you back to us?" Kvasir asked lovingly, looking at Jennica then the brothers.

"Loki and I want to stay... to live here. I don't know how long it will be. Honestly, we didn't really plan that much." Sol and Kvasir were more than glad to have their daughter back, at least for a little while.

"Are you two married yet?" Questioned Sol, grinning mischievously.

"Well..." Loki began with an impish expression on his face, but he was quickly interrupted by Jennica who said,

"Actually, no! That hasn't happened. It won't happen for a while. Let's change the subject, shall we?" While Jennica said this, Loki looked at her parents with a smirk and raised eyebrows. He mouthed to them,

"One day." Thor erupted with laughter beside Kvasir, who was partly amused and partly feeling his overprotective father emotions kicking in.

"Um, how about I have the maids lead you to rooms you may stay in?" Kvasir suggested as he called some nearby maids over.

"Yes, thank you." Jennica said with an embarrassed smile before she grabbed Loki by the arm, dragging him away as he leaned towards Kvasir and Sol, whispering, "You know you want me for a son-in-law."

Sol smiled as she watched them walk off after the maids,

"I like him. I like him a lot!"

"I really like your mother!" Loki piped up as Jennica dragged him, mumbling,

"Loki, you're so immature... you can't embarrass me like that in front of my parents, especially since I hardly see them."

"Oh yes I can, Darling." After a pause, he added, "I do love you, and even more when you blush."

Jennica playfully rolled her eyes,

"Let me guess, it's adorable?" Unexpectedly from behind, Thor stepped between Jennica and Loki, placing his arms on their shoulders, and said,

"Oh yes! Quite adorable." He spoke with a horrible impression of Loki's voice that made Jennica finally break with laughter. Her heart beat quickly in her chest. This was true happiness.

"I suppose now is the time I leave you both." Thor stated in a melancholy tone, once they arrived at their rooms, "I will have to explain to the Avengers why you are gone."

"Tell them you kidnapped us. They would absolutely love that." Loki replied sarcastically.

Thor laughed,

"That would be quite amusing."

"What about Emmeline? How are we going to solve this problem?" Jennica questioned, her mind still on edge.

"The Avengers and I will handle it on Earth." Thor assured, nodding proudly, "Both of you need to just relax. Enjoy your time here, and... together." He finished with a goofy smile and a wave goodbye.

Once Thor had left Jennica and Loki by themselves, Loki looked her in the eyes and grinned saying,

"Now I have you all to myself."

"This mood is a very interesting change." Jennica replied, pretending not to be amused.

"Would you prefer this?" Whispered Loki, close enough to Jennica that she could feel his breath. She went on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him as Loki brought his lips to hers. He smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist while his heart thumped in his chest. They at last parted and Loki muttered,

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Linking arms, they headed for the gardens.

The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off of the fountains and bringing out the colors of the flowers, thriving on its light.

"I really hope I didn't make it seem as if I wanted us to run away from our problems..." Jennica sheepishly admitted, looking down.

"Believe me, I am more than happy to have left. This... this truly feels like home." Replied Loki. He took a deep breath and added with racing thoughts, "Jennica..." Just hearing Loki say her name gave Jennica butterflies in her stomach. "I have something very important to ask you." Lightly holding Jennica's hands in his own, Loki spoke with pure sincerity in his eyes and longing in his heart, "But first, I must tell you how important you are to me. The year we were parted was agony. After what happened between us here, I could not go back to living any other life than a life with you by my side. So, I must ask you, my love, if you will court me?" He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, holding them against his chin as he awaited an answer.

"Of course, silly!" Jennica replied playfully, her eyes glistening with love, despite her humorous smile.

"Oh. So that's how it is. I believe you are the silly one for choosing a man like me." His expression became genuine as he cupped her face, "But I am so glad. You... you are a part of me, now."

The realization of the day and all that would be happening filled her brain at once. She could barely feel, even when Loki held her hand in his, leading the way down the garden path. Being back on Alfheim filled her heart with so many emotions, mostly beautiful ones. But the thought of living with her real parents, maybe forever, made her heart beat quickly. It was a shocking change, one that would come with many unexpected twists and turns. Now she was entering a courtship with Loki, and the thought of it made her feel both ecstatic and terrified. Reality felt obsolete. It was as though she had woken up from a dream, but the dream had remained.

Gasping and clutching her chest, Jennica let out a sharp cry as she doubled over, stopping in her tracks. Pain surged through her for merely two seconds, but it took her aback, and Loki's countenance immediately changed. Leading her to a nearby bench, Loki held her hand.

"Are you alright, Jennica?"

"I..." Jennica took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. I just felt... pain for a few seconds."

Tenderly holding her hands and rubbing them with his thumbs, he asked, "Where did it hurt?"

"Mainly my chest... I'm sure it was nothing."

"Let me know if it happens again." Loki added with obvious worry and confusion. He laid a hand on her shoulder, coaching her with deep breaths.

"Want to go back inside?" He eventually asked, his brows still knit together.

"No... it's alright." Jennica assured, releasing a deep breath, "I like the sun." She focused on her breathing and slowed the spinning world that gave her a continual vertigo. There was no more pain, but her chest felt tight.

"You're worrying me." Loki's tone filled with more concern, "Do you need a healer?"

Jennica shook her head, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She was feeling better by the minute. And when Loki wrapped his arms around her, all worries had been forgotten.


	9. Chapter 8: Bleak Deception

A screeching, grinding noise woke her up from a deep and numbing slumber. Eyelids heavy and mind dulled with sleep, she forced herself to wake up. The memory of the day before was foggy. She didn't remember making it to bed.

"Good to see that you're awake, Emmeline." That voice... it was horrifyingly familiar. A voice that she had wished to only hear again in very different circumstances. Sitting up in a panic, she moved back towards the corner of the bed. Taking in her surroundings and her sister before her, Emmeline, with tears building up in her eyes, she screamed,

"Why are you here?! Why am I back?!" Her sister sat on the edge of the bed, a hurt expression on her face.

"He brought you back. I promise I don't want to hurt you, Emmeline. I really don't."

"You should've thought about that before you took away everything I love! My happiness!" All she could do was tremble and avoid looking at her sister's face.

"But this is for something so much greater. You know that what we're doing will bring that happiness to everyone who wouldn't have any other way."

"There are other ways though. Maybe not as promising, but the ends don't justify the means, Rebecca. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not under these circumstances." Rebecca looked off into the distance, "He's shown us a future that you know is more than perfect. Why wouldn't we follow through with it?" Her gaze met with Emmeline's again, the glare sharp.

"Evil can't bring good. It has to be a lie! Look what you've done to Winter. It's pure cruelty!" Voice shaking and heart beating, Emmeline held her ground with a fake confidence.

Rebecca stood up with a start, "Your husband was more than willing to help at the beginning! He should see to it that his word is fulfilled."

"He never agreed to imprisonment or torture. You said it would be scientific research." These words were whispered with all the spite Emmeline had. Her throat and eyes burned from holding down tears, but she knew that letting go of them would only hurt her cause.

"But that's what this is. I know your feelings. Once you push past what's seemingly... horrible, you'll see the beautiful outcome as promised. You'll see, Emmeline, I promise you!"

"Your promises are meaningless." Emmeline spat back at her.

Rebecca stiffened, hiding her hurt beneath a face of stone, "Nevertheless, _he_ is coming. Prepare yourself." She left the room, not even bothering to cast a second glance.

Left alone to her thoughts, Emmeline buried her face in a pillow to catch her tears. She couldn't tell if the nightmare would ever end. The thought of how naive she must have been to really think she had escaped circled her mind until she was dizzy. She couldn't escape him. His deception never ended. Freedom was only a wish.

The sound of footsteps approaching broke Emmeline out of her thoughts and made anxiety flood her body again. Those yellow eyes unnerved her, haunted her. His raven black hair was slicked back to make her see every inch of his sickening face. Towering above her, thin but strong, he smirked and slyly remarked,

"You've done everything exactly as I hoped," placing his fingers under Emmeline's chin, he lifted it up to look straight into her eyes and through her soul. "Thank you, my dear."

"Are you really him? The man they say you are?" She had to discover the truth, at least for her own sake.

"Of course. There is no other like me, nor will there ever be." He whispered, leaning closer to her face as she tried to pull away, "But one thing remains. No matter what you believe, I am above you." His breath made her recoil. The touch revolting.

"No."

His sudden grip on her arm tightened, yellow eyes narrowing. "You'd better learn to cooperate." He hissed, unwilling to forgive her previous escape, "Unless you want to end up like Winter... now that I am back from the world of the Light Elves for some time, I could see to it personally."

The blood drained from her face at the thought.

"Listen to me." He demanded, raising his voice, "I know you defy me. I see right through you. But you belong to me. You, your sister and your husband! In order to keep your life any longer, I suggest you spend every second of it obeying my wishes. We haven't much time left before I bring him here."

"Who?" Emmeline couldn't help but worry that he had found someone else she loved.

"The prince. The offering to my father." The demented glow in his eyes brightened. His answer did nothing to satisfy her confusion, but this man's brother that she had met not long before did cross her mind for a moment.

Pulling Emmeline onto her feet, he ordered, "I must speak to you about your little escapade. How about a more suitable atmosphere?" He held her arm tightly in his grasp, pulling the small woman along with ease. Her pale skin grew whiter each second as true fear crept through her skin. She knew what was about to happen, and it was terrifying. They entered a room barely large to fit the two of them and the chairs they sat on. There were no lights to help her vision to make out the rest of her surroundings.

"Emmeline," The menacing man spoke in a soothing voice, but it filled her with dread, "what you have done is wrong." His words continued although she tried not to hear him. "You will listen to me. Remember the future I have shown you." Placing a hand on her forehead, he took her mind away.

...

"Emmeline," muttered a weak voice, "but... you-you escaped... You were safe..." It was Winter. Emmeline closed the door, leaning onto the handle to support her stiff body.

"I... won't... try... to-to escape—" He stood and embraced her frozen body and broken mind.

"Look at me," He ordered her firmly while holding her cheek gently. She looked at the scars, wounds, and burns covering his face that caused her to cry, although it only showed in her eyes and the tears on her cheeks. "No matter what he told you, what he showed you, or how he threatened you, do not trust it. Just... hold on to me." His cold skin was the only warmth that could make her feel again. Closing her unresponsive fingers around his upper arm, she accepted the embrace.

"I can't let him hurt you... anymore. You have endured so much, and I feel so helpless." Emmeline spoke through sobs bordering on despair.

"You have done what you can. It only makes the promise of death that much better, when all will be well." Winter's sweet voice soothed her as much as it could, but the images _he_ had burned in her mind still remained. Determined to save Winter from more suffering, she knew obedience was necessary, however much it hurt herself. Looking at his tan skin paled to a sickly yellow and mutilated skin on half of his face, Emmeline saw a man completely different then the one she had known and loved. He rested his chin on her head and rocked slowly side to side. "Thank you for being by me through everything." He whispered into her ear and smiled.

"I'm sure you would've been much better off without me. Anyway, you need to sit down. You're going to injure yourself putting weight on your ankle." She supported his steps to a dingy cot in the corner of the room. As she helped him to sit, Winter grabbed her hand to force her down with him.

"I don't regret anything, except for maybe trusting your sister." He replied, scolding her with his eyes and holding her hands tightly.

"And helping me escape!" Exclaimed Emmeline as she looked at his injured ankle. "It looked much better last time I saw you..." Releasing her hands from his, she wiped a tear that had slipped from his eye. "And your head was shaved!"

Laughing through the tears that wouldn't be controlled, Winter asked, "Does it suit me?"

"Well, it ages you a little, but you're still as handsome as ever." Emmeline responded, trying not to let his tears make her cry. Having no more strength to comfort each other, they resigned themselves to sleep.

...

The scene of Winter and Emmeline played through the cameras and onto a screen for Rebecca to watch. She stood alone in the dim surveillance room, her stance and expression stiff and cold blooded, but her chocolate-brown eyes said it all. Looking ahead with a mix of sympathy and hurt, she couldn't bring herself to hide them behind the authority she was supposed to hold.

Emmeline was her sister. She was supposed to care for her, at least to some extent, but she worried that her heart would get in the way of her duty. Emmeline was too passive and unwilling to conform to the new world order they were trying to create. Even still, her thoughts were distressed.

But how could she not follow through with his plan? It would make the world so beautiful. So perfect, once all was said and done. It would cost some lives, but those soon to come decades ahead would see their future bright. It was worth severing relationships, even if it hurt. At least that's what she tried to convince herself of.

Behind her, _he_ approached and whispered in Rebecca's ear, "Remember, this is sentimentality. You're letting it get to you again."

Pinching the bridge of her nose with a black leather gloved hand, Rebecca shook her head, trying to dissipate the thoughts. "Forgive me." She muttered, looking away from the screen before her.

"Of course, you have _all_ my mercy." Replied the man, placing his hand on her shoulder. Rebecca craned her neck, giving a half hearted, affectionate smile. Her stomach was in knots. "When are you bringing him?" She asked, attempting to hide her growing embarrassment.

"When the experimentation on Winter is complete, it will all truly begin."

Rebecca bit her lower lip, "I don't think Winter can handle any more procedures. Perhaps we can give one that is less–"

"You underestimate people like him, Rebecca. They can handle much more than humans." He replied carelessly, as if it would not cause any pain, "It is practice for our next subject... he will not receive anything but cruelty. That's an order."

Her blood ran cold, but Rebecca stood straighter, turning her whole body to face him. "Yes, sir." She said, fighting back the quiver in her voice.

"I promise that it's necessary. You will understand in the end."

"Yes... I'm sure I will."

He smiled with a hint of maliciousness and said, "Oh, I _know_ you will."


	10. Chapter 9: Perfect Dream

Putting the pearl barrettes in her silky brown hair, Jennica smiled in the mirror and double checked her appearance. The sunset shone through the window behind her and reflected off of the sparkling sequins on her light blue dress.

A knock sounded at her door and she turned her head, calling out, "Come in." With grace, Loki entered, wearing black and gold robes with a belt of encrusted jewels. His hair was slicked back further than usual, giving room to show every inch of his handsome face. Greeting her with his charming smile, he further entered the room.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked, walking up to her. Jennica smiled through the mirror,

"Just finished."

Loki's arms wrapped around her waist from behind by the time she had finished, and he rested his chin atop her head. Jennica smiled at the intimacy and turned around to face him. She pecked his cheek, saying,

"You really are in high spirits today."

"I have a good reason to be." Loki responded as he offered his arm for her to link with.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows, smirking playfully, "And what would that be?" All he did to reply was grin, as if he knew something she didn't. Jennica opened her mouth to protest against his silence, but closed it, deciding not to. She just mumbled afterwards, "You and your secrets." The smile remained on her face.

The pair made their way to the dining room, and the aroma of food was undeniably pleasant. Kvasir and Sol already occupied the table, watching as the servers laid out the remaining dishes.

"Good evening, Father. Mother." Jennica greeted as she sat beside Loki on the opposite side of the table. Her recent diplomatic practice was showing through, and the pride was visible on Sol's face.

"So, how are you both tonight?" Kvasir asked in an affable tone as he served himself a portion of steaming meat.

"Pleasant." Loki responded with a sense of cheerfulness as Jennica passed him a bowl of fruit, "This month here on Alfheim has been a wonderful change from Midgard. There's very little else I could ask for." He spooned some of the fruit into his mouth after having served himself. Sol looked at him with a curious expression as she sipped on her cup of nectar.

"I too share Loki's feelings." Jennica added, swallowing the food she was chewing, "Alfheim seems to be the perfect home for us." Loki stopped himself from smiling too widely at his plate as he heard this.

Sol added, "And we absolutely love having you here."

"I have been meaning to ask," Loki began before sipping a glass of wine, "but what has become of the... old village?"

"Still intact. Not everyone was willing to return." Kvasir explained, folding his hands, "The few families that stayed were self-sufficient farmers. There was no particular reason for them to come back, especially after all that had happened."

"So are they still living there?" Jennica questioned.

"Yes, I believe so."

"I find it strange that the kingdom itself and the small village are the only source of elf population on Alfheim."

"That's not necessarily true, although a good many believe so. This realm is very small, but the world out there is full of life, I assure you, although I do not encourage the exploration of it."

Jennica shrugged at the thought, already picturing the knowing look in Loki's eyes without having to see them.

The conversation continued throughout the night, pleasant and enjoyable, along with the food. They truly felt like a family already. The servants cleared the dinner, and the night's activity continued out in the courtyard. The warm breeze was soothing and refreshing. Jennica's arms stayed linked with Loki's as they walked, alone.

"I never got to say this, but I really like this look on you." Jennica said in compliment, admiring Loki's slicked-back hair and royal outfit.

Turning to face Jennica and bringing her hand to his lips, he replied, "And you look stunning yourself."

A loving smile tugged at Jennica's lips as she continued to walk beside Loki. Her eyes took in the beautiful courtyard that was lit bright with torches. A center fountain sent the sound of trickling water to their ears.

"Remember when we were here a year ago?" Jennica asked, her mind drifting off into its own daydream.

"Very clearly. I remember how much I wished to dance with you. How beautiful you looked. That was the day when I realized you had taken my heart."

A very noticeable blush dusted her cheeks, "I think... I was too frazzled at the time to take too much notice, but deep down, I knew." She stifled a laugh, "This might sound silly, but I think it started the day we made amends. When you escorted me to my room... tilted my chin up so I could look into your eyes..." Blushing ever so slightly himself, Loki tilted her chin up as he had done before. His chest filled with warmth looking at his love. Leaning down closer to her face, he whispered into her ear, "Come with me."

He took her further down the courtyard, to the place where they had danced all those months ago. Where the snow had blanketed Jennica's hair, and the slow waltz enveloped them.

"That was... such a strange night." Jennica muttered, thinking of all the feelings that had filled her heart in the few minutes of being in Loki's arms.

"It was... but I would do it all again just to be with you. I would not be who I am today. Although I have lost nearly everything over the past years, you have become everything to me. Everything." He took her hands in his, the expression on his face flashing with a million memories. He laughed, "I could never forget the look on your face when you first laid eyes on me. My illusion of Odin gave way to my real appearance, and your eyes grew as wide as saucers." He chuckled saying these words, "And despite my arrogance, you still saw room in your heart to find me somewhat bearable."

"It wasn't easy at first." Jennica admitted, remembering his prideful actions, "You teased me relentlessly in the beginning."

"But then you opened my eyes, and I saw you." He cupped her face, his voice fading to a whisper, "The woman I love now."

Their eyes locked and met, the breeze rustling their hair. Loki's eyes sparkled with a rush of sudden emotion and excitement that Jennica had never seen in him before. He pulled a rose out from behind his back, making Jennica smile in surprise as she took it in her hands, being careful not to prick her fingers on the thorns lining the stem.

"It's beautiful." She muttered, her eyes glistening at the memory of the last time Loki had handed her a rose.

"Darling," Loki began, taking the rose off of the stem and putting it in her hair, "May I have this dance?"

She could not deny for even a second the lopsided smirk and the raised eyebrows. She nodded as her smile grew wider, letting him sweep her away. There was no music, yet they danced in perfect unison, the thump of their hearts being the beat in time. What song would have been playing was in their minds to the depths of their soul.

The dance continued until a slowed stop. Jennica rested her head on Loki's chest as he swayed her from side to side, their hands still clasped together.

"I promise you this, Jennica my love," Loki whispered, "no matter what happens or what we go through, I will always be strong for you. I will be your foundation and shoulder to cry on. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jennica responded, tears pooling in her eyes at his words. Her right hand intertwined with Loki's, and his thumb rubbed the back of hers.

"Loki..." Jennica suddenly asked sheepishly, breaking the sudden tender silence.

"Yes, Jennica?" Loki answered back in bliss.

"Why, out of all people you could have chosen, did you fall for me? You could have the hand of any princess. I'm sure of it. Not one of them could have resisted your charms."

"My dear... my butterfly..." Loki began, meeting her eyes again, "haven't you discovered that answer already? You are different from those princesses and noblewomen. You are different from them because you have everything they and I lack. Simplicity, humility, patience, peace, and countless other virtues. I didn't just fall for you. I love you. I love you so deeply and dearly—"

"You don't need to speak anymore about me..."

"Oh, but I'm not finished. I won't stop praising you until the day I die! I love you for every single thing you do. I love all of your silly faults and heroic traits, and I wouldn't dare stop praising you there. What you have done for me is more than anyone else has ever done. More than anyone could expect for someone who least deserves forgiveness. No matter how ignorant or insignificant you might feel in moments that you don't understand, I still benefit from the wisdom of growing and learning in such a different environment from me. You taught me how to love... you taught it to someone who had very nearly forgotten. You saved me... and I am eternally grateful." Loki stopped and opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them being so deeply trapped in his thoughts. His eyes opened to meet her brown ones again, becoming lost in their radiance.

"I won't be insecure ever again, Loki..." she leaned into his arms, pressing her cheek, wet from tears, into his surprisingly warm chest.

"Well, I would hope not," Loki stated with a serious frown on his face as he gently pushed her away, "because I would love if you would do me the honor—" he paused and knelt on one knee, "of becoming my wife."

Jennica's breath caught in her throat with a lump she could not swallow. She was more than aware of the chance of being asked, but it still overwhelmed her with emotions that swirled in her head like a whirlwind. Overcome with shock and joy, Jennica nodded, feeling the tears blur her vision to watch as Loki stood, taking her in his arms, trembling. Their entwined hands made their way up to caress each other's cheeks.

"My love..." Loki breathed out, placing a long, tender kiss on Jennica's forehead. A few tears dripped down from his eyes as a shaky smile tugged at his lips. He overflowed with joy.


	11. Chapter 10: Sweet Sorrow

Her ear pressed against the metal door, a shiver running down her spine from the cold. Winter's screams, although barely audible, reached her. Hands trembling and heart racing, Emmeline tried to take deep breaths to stop herself from allowing anxiety to overtake her. She had to be strong for him, but every day that passed only made her weaker and weaker. The door was opened roughly, causing her to fall forward by _his_ feet. Taking Emmeline by the arm and jerking her onto her feet, he shoved her body into an iron chair.

"You will watch him." _He_ stated, his voice low and intimidating. Tilting her head to the right, she faced a one-way mirror, looking through to see Winter on the other side. Her lower lip trembled at the sight.

The pain was more than visible on Winter's face. His teeth were clenched, his blood boiled, and the vein on his forehead popped out as he screamed. Clawing at something invisible on his skin, he scratched at it, pleading for the agony to end.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Emmeline's sight turned to darkness. She tried to take her thoughts somewhere else, away from this horrible place.

 _His_ long, slender fingers entangled in her hair, pulling back to force her eyes open and her gaze up to his.

"I forbid you to close your eyes. You are to know that the torment will continue if you refuse to obey me." His piercing, yellow eyes bore into hers with such ferocity, it almost burned. Nodding quickly and fearfully, Emmeline looked back upon Winter. She watched the intense battle within him. His breathing grew heavier each moment. Nearly crawling to the mirror, Winter placed his hand on the cool glass. His hand was close enough to Emmeline that she could imagine his touch, but she was blocked from comforting him.

"Heed my words... and I just might set him free." The man beside her whispered, his voice too calm for such a situation, he disturbed her.

"I don't believe you... but I can't let this continue. I'll obey you! Please stop this!" Her pleas were full of sorrow. Her heart refused to slow its beating as she looked at the monster. Despite this, she would not give _him_ the pleasure of seeing her tears.

"Do not disappoint me." Smirking as if this was all a game, he shoved her onto the floor, before letting the door to Winter open. _He_ shouted something in a foreign tongue before men in black jumpsuits and gas masks dragged both Emmeline and her husband away.

Thrown back in their quarters, which was more equivalent to that of a cell, they tried to ground themselves from the torment. Groaning while lying on his back, Winter tried to fight the remaining heat in his veins, while all Emmeline could do was kneel beside him and release her pent up tears. It was all too much to bear. Winter, with the little strength he had left, lifted his arm and gripped her hand for support.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered through a groan, trying to keep his eyes fixed on Emmeline.

Shaking her head, she replied, "There's nothing to be sorry for." She closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Remember when we first met? I was so naive then, when I thought there was only life on Earth. Then I found you. Vanaheim sounded so amazing, and I wondered why you'd ever want to leave. I fell in love with how you traveled through the realms to help others, and somehow, you fell for me too. We knew that one day I would grow old... and you wouldn't. But it was and will be worth it." Having gained back enough strength to speak again, Winter replied in a thicker accent than usual, almost struggling to recall the words in English,

"Of course I remember. The way your eyes lit up when I told you about the realms and the people I met there." His breathing had become normal again, and the pain had ceased, only leaving an overwhelming drowsiness behind.

"I can't forget how I told you jokes like 'how did the chicken cross the road?' and you cried with laughter." A smile crossed both of their faces as they remembered that amazing day.

"I only wish I could bring that back." Filled with regret, Winter sat himself up, although it did cause his weak body to writhe in pain for a moment, and he motioned for her to sit beside him under his arm.

"I'm just glad they happened at all. I am so lucky to have someone like you."

Resting her head on his chest, Emmeline listened to his weak heartbeat with worry. How much more of this could Winter handle? Quietly, she spoke again, "What more could he want from you?"

"We can only pray that it ends soon, and that there isn't much more to anticipate."

Remaining there, enveloped in each other's fading warmth, they left the thoughts in their heads, unspoken. The little hope they had left was in the comfort of the past and nothing else.

Taking a deep breath, hesitating, then finally speaking, Winter said, "Emmeline... I will make sure you get out safely. No matter what."

"Please don't make any promises you can't keep. Let's plan to leave this place together." Leaning down, Winter kissed her forehead with his dry, chapped lips when he heard the door begin to open again.

"Why can't you leave him alone?! Haven't you done enough?" Emmeline yelled at the sight of the masked liaisons to the facility, her voice cracking. Winter held her in his arms, attempting to keep her calm, and whispered "I love you" one last time before being pulled away.

Winter could barely stable his own two feet as he stumbled through the hallway, dragged into another room, surrounded by men who never spoke a word or revealed their faces. They strapped him to a chair, unmoving. Shackles were clamped onto his wrists and ankles. He was too weak to even resist them.

"She is your weakness." A voice stated as _he_ entered the room, his yellow eyes as bright as ever, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. Or maybe I was just curious." He quirked his frown to the side before twisting it up into a sadistic grin.

"Leave my wife out of this." Winter spat, despite the quaking in his voice.

"Your wife is more important for my plan than you realize. Actually, she is exactly why you are here."

Winter wanted to murder his oppressor with one look, if such things were possible. "I won't follow you. All you've caused is pain and despair... to all of us! How can any good come from this torture?"

 _He_ reached out and gripped Winter's head, pressing his fingers hard into the skull. Winter clenched his teeth, only making the man's smile grow.

"You will forget her." _He_ stated, his voice different and demonic, "She is nothing but a mere dream. A fantasy. This world is at our fingertips, and she is holding you back." He lowered his voice, "This is your salvation, Winter. Your redemption. Let go. Let go of all you remember. This. This is what you need." _He_ let go of Winter's forehead, turning to surrounding men. "Rectify." _He_ told them before leaving the room, draining his victim's last amount of sanity.


	12. Chapter 11: Child's Cry

Joy erupted through the kingdom as news of a royal wedding spread to all elves. The excitement could be quite misunderstood as chaos, but the exuberance was very much amusing. Young elven girls dreamed of one day meeting their own prince, the boys dreamed of being warriors like Loki, and rumors of whether Loki and Jennica would rule over the kingdom spread among the adults. Everyone was, at the very least, intrigued by this interesting pair; an elven princess raised on Midgard and an Asgardian prince with secrets not everyone could unveil. Some were bitter, others were overjoyed that Asgard and Alfheim were making such immense strides in diplomacy. Overall, the kingdom was bustling with energy as the wedding planning commenced.

"The entire kingdom will celebrate with festivals!" Sol explained with excitement as she spoke to Jennica in her room. Her eyes flowed with happiness and pride, making Jennica smile as she responded hesitantly,

"I never would have guessed a couple years ago that there would be festivals for me... I went from being a quiet farm girl to this."

Jennica eyes widened as the memory of Earth and her other parents, along with Cammy, flooded her mind. She felt like it had been forever since seeing them, and the last phone call to them at the Avengers facility was a few months ago. The people who raised her had no clue about her engagement, and yet, strangers were celebrating it.

"Are you alright?" Sol asked, tenderly placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she noticed the distant look on her face.

Breaking from her stupor, Jennica shook her head and replied, "I just realized that... I've been so ungrateful. My parents—my other parents— they don't even know about my engagement. They haven't even met Loki!" Placing her hand on her forehead, Jennica sat down on her bed and shut her eyes. "Who have I become?"

"Jennica... I will have Loki contact Thor. Don't worry." Sol rushed from the room, filled with sympathy for the girl. This left Jennica alone with her thoughts.

The minutes passed, turning quickly into an hour. Sitting on the edge of her bed, deep in her scattered thoughts, Jennica didn't even notice when Loki entered the room. He called out her name, making her flinch, but even still, she was not grounded fully in reality. Rather, she was gradually filling with doubts.

"What happened, Darling?" Waiting at the doorway, he looked at the distress that had captivated her mind and senses.

"Just... some discussion with my... with Sol." Jennica stammered, her thoughts unstable and confused.

"Come here." commanded Loki, holding his arms out for her. She responded to the gesture, letting his arms envelop her small frame. However, she did not return the hug wholeheartedly. Her heart sunk as she thought about her relationship with Loki, if it really was right. Maybe he had distracted her from what was truly important. She couldn't deny that she loved him with her whole heart, but was that good? All she could decide on was that she had been living a dream and forgetting her responsibilities as a daughter. "Will you tell me what has happened?"

"I need to see my real parents. I can't believe I have nearly forgotten..."

Loki ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke, "Thor will be here soon, and he will take you to them. Would you like for me to join you?"

Struggling to deal with her emotions, all she could do was nod and mutter, "How would they respond knowing that I'm engaged to someone they don't know?" She was afraid.

"Don't fret, Jennica," Loki comforted her with a soothing but mischievous voice, "How could they not love me?" Although his jokes usually brought a smile to her face, Jennica only became more distraught.

They made their way out of the castle because Jennica could not sit still waiting for Thor. When he finally arrived, Jennica explained her situation, although stumbling over her words and losing her train of thought multiple times, and her future brother-in-law happily transported the three of them to Indiana. At this point, Jennica would still feel nauseous and dizzy after a trip through the Bifrost, but all she could think of was the encounter she was to face. Running up the porch stairs to the door, she put her hand on the doorknob of her former home. She hesitated. Was she even worthy of opening the door unannounced? The runaway daughter. She knocked instead. After a moment, she knocked again. Her nerves got to her head in the short time before she heard footsteps making their way to the door.

"Jennica!" Her father appeared before her, a shocked but happy expression on his face, "We missed you so much! Please, come in!" As Jennica moved to enter the house, Loki and Thor appeared behind her. "Thor! And... Loki?" Mr. Adams shook the hands of the two princes after they greeted him with a pleasant 'hello'.

"What brings you here after all this time?" Asked Mrs. Adams with a bittersweet smile as she came into the living room.

"Mum... Dad... this is Loki. I thought it was long overdue that I introduced him to you... as-as my fiancé... I should have done this sooner. I'm so, so sorry."

Silence fell like a sheet covering their ears. Mr. and Mrs. Adams' faces were nearly unreadable, despite the increasing furrowed brow of Jennica's father.

"You're... fiancé?" Mr. Adams questioned, his tone deadpan and almost unbelieving, "You're marrying this man?"

Jennica nodded, her voice slipping down her throat until it was almost unreachable.

Loki grew bolder than before. "Allow me to introduce myself–"

"When did this become a decision of yours?" Mrs. Adams demanded, cutting Loki off, sitting on the edge of her chair as if about to stand up.

"A little over a week ago." Jennica responded, pressing her lips together, "I... I've just been so caught up with everything that I didn't think... really, I am sorry."

Her mother nodded, as if she already knew the answer, but she broke eye contact with Jennica, looking over at her husband.

"If I may... I must apologize on my part as well," added Loki, "It was impolite of me to not ask for your permission. Before we take any further steps, I wish to be further acquainted with both of you."

Mr. and Mrs. Adams shared confused glances, unsure of how to respond. The room fell uncomfortably silent for a few moments.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Suggested Mr. Adams, speaking slowly and skeptically.

"Yes... I was just making chicken noodle soup." Mrs. Adams added and lead everyone to the kitchen table. Loki and Thor took their seats while Jennica spoke quietly to her parents, "Please give him a chance. He doesn't deserve judgment for my faults." There was no response to her statement as the food was served and they sat down.

"Tell me about yourself... Loki." Mr. Adams was the first to speak, his gaze wavering between Loki and his daughter.

"Well... I don't know what you do know about me, if anything at all. I am Thor's brother... a prince of Asgard. I met Jennica two years ago, and we became close over that period. We... did not see each other until she moved to the Avengers' facility, and I joined her. The Avengers themselves were not the most welcoming, so we both moved to Alfheim."

Mr. Adams interjected, "And you don't have any sort of job?"

"No... not at the moment, although I've fought and commanded in battle quite a bit."

"Ah, a soldier. Very honorable work." It was hard to tell if the response was slightly feigned, but the conversation continued.

"It was the least I could do, privileged as I am."

Mrs. Adams crossed her arms, leaning back a bit in her chair, "I would say so."

"Mum, please." Jennica muttered under her breath, worriedly.

"No, it's true. I don't believe royalty should sit by while their subjects die in battle."

"Shall we change the subject? I haven't told you about life on Alfheim! It is so beautiful. I hope you will come visit soon."

"And what have you been doing there? Just sitting by?" Mr. Adams' question was shocking.

"In this time of peace, yes." Jennica harshly responded, taken aback by her father's countenance and tone of voice.

Loki spoke up, "You would be proud of what your daughter has done for those people. She is absolutely adored for overthrowing their oppressive monarch. You wouldn't believe it."

Thor nodded wholeheartedly and added, "This soup is fantastic. Could I have another bowl?" A little shocked by Loki's praise, Mrs. Adams hesitantly stood up and served Thor more soup.

Silence endured for a few more seconds. The clock on the wall and Thor's subtle slurping was all that could be heard. "And you are... living... together?" Mr. Adams inquired, an eyebrow raised, still having little faith in Loki.

Jennica's eyes widened, "Not in the same room, if that's what you mean! We're in the palace, down very different hallways. Really, Dad. You know I would never abandon those morals." She uncomfortably shifted in her seat, biting her lower lip.

"How long have you been here on the farm?" Inquired Loki to shift the conversation.

"Eleven years." Mrs. Adams told him after a spoonful of soup. She was warming up to Loki much faster than her husband, "It's been a difficult change since Jennica left, but we've adjusted, thanks to our hired help."

"Mum... I'm sorry–" Jennica began, but her mother waved it away, giving her a sympathetic look.

"We knew you'd leave someday. You have your own life to live. Don't be sorry."

After speaking for some time, Jennica gained the courage to ask her parents, "Would you... both be willing to come to Alfheim and live there for a month? That's until the date of the planned wedding. I know it's a lot to ask, but I want you to be there, and I want you to know what my life is like, now. Plus, I want you to see that I haven't forgotten you as my parents, and Alfheim is a wonderful place."

"You know what you're asking, right?" Mr. Adams lowered his voice ever so slightly, "To leave the farm for a month. To leave Earth! I know the Forgens have looked out for our place before, but never for such a long period of time."

"Both Cammy and her parents already know about what happened last year. We simply need to explain. Please, Dad. I really want you and Mum to be there. To support the wedding." She reached for Loki's hand and held it, "Loki really is a wonderful man. And he loves me." Smiling, the young prince nodded in agreement.

"We could get there in a matter of seconds." Thor said after wiping his mouth, having cleared his second bowl.

"And you could return at any moment!" Jennica added, trying to seem cheerful.

Her parents were silent again, unsure of an answer. Not one seemed right or wrong.

"It must be safe for humans... isn't it?" Mrs. Adams asked, growing skeptical by the slightest.

Giving a reassuring smile, Loki answered, "It is perfectly safe. There is no need to worry. And, you will be under the care of the king and queen."

There was silence again, unnerving but expected.

Mr. Adams nodded, "We'll go."

A smile instantly spread across Jennica's face as her grip on Loki's hand tightened. She stood up to hug her parents, thanking them. Loki looked across the table to Thor. He hoped it would all work out.

...

The present folded around Jennica as she walked beside Loki. A month had passed. It passed in a heartbeat. A blur. Now, she found herself holding Loki's hand the night before their wedding. They walked down a hallway on the way to her bedroom. They had just eaten dinner with Jennica's family and Thor, and both had a wonderful time in each other's presence. With a loving grin, Loki glanced at Jennica and asked,

"Are you nervous, my love?"

She chuckled, "For what?"

"Well," Loki began, "you are about to become my wife, in less than a day." His heart fluttered at the thought.

"I'm too excited to be nervous. Maybe I should be asking you the same question."

He was nervous, but he pushed the feeling away. A small part of him felt that he would ruin their marriage. After all, he was one of the main reasons his own family fell apart. "Of course I am not nervous. I have been waiting for it impatiently."

"Well, no matter what happens, what we get to look forward to tomorrow is our marriage. That's all that matters, after all. And yet, if I really let myself think about it, you have tremendously changed from the first day we met. You have become such a wonderful man, and the one I was waiting for. I will soon be your loving wife, and I don't regret a thing."

Loki smiled to himself and held Jennica tighter, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Darling."

The pair walked in silence until Loki whispered in her ear, "I can barely keep my eyes off of you... you wouldn't believe how absolutely perfect you are."

A hot feeling came flushing to Jennica's cheeks, "How can you say that so... impassively? I am far from perfect."

"That is how truth is told, Jennica." Loki replied, with an irresistible, wolfish smirk.

"I am pleased to know you have given up your constant lying trait."

"How could I lie in the presence of an angel?"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she stopped in her tracks. Loki's face dropped as he looked back at her, "Oh, my dear, why are you crying?"

She laughed and shook her head, "I still cannot believe I am living this fantasy. If I am this much of a mess now, I can only imagine how the vows will go."

"It does not matter. Everything will be perfect, I guarantee it." They made it to Jennica's room at last, although neither of them wanted to let go. Slowly, Loki let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. After standing in each other's embrace for a while, Jennica began to let go, but Loki only pulled her closer to him and whispered,

"Sweet dreams, my love. I hope I'm in them." He gave Jennica a kiss on her forehead, saying goodnight before heading towards his room in ecstasy.

He changed out of his clothes and slid into his warm bed, filled with hope for the morning. Despite his excitement, he managed to fall asleep quickly...

 _His vision was blurry, his head was spinning, his side exploded in pain. None of that seemed to matter as he looked down in his arms where Jennica laid. She was dead, a stab wound in her stomach. Burning tears fell down his face relentlessly. It hurt. Not his own deadly wound, but the pain in his heart._

 _Suddenly, everything disappeared around him, and he spun around in confusion. The blurring pain and anxiety circled him, suffocating him. Loki screamed and reached upwards to the void, feeling as though he would drown if he didn't. Sinking to his knees again, the weight of gravity pushing him down to the ground, Loki wept until his chest might have burst._

 _"Papa, why are you crying?" This innocent voice echoed around Loki, making him look up to see a small toddler standing in front of him. The boy's short, black hair stuck up in all different directions, and his little green eyes reflected tears of sympathy. In those eyes, Loki saw himself. Without another word, the boy wrapped his arms around Loki, filling him with a warmth he had never experienced before. "Don't cry. We are strong when we're together."_

 _Loki trembled, trying to hold down his sobs, but he couldn't. They forced their way through his lips. His wails rung out loud, filling the room with the sound of his sorrow. The room seemed to warp and spin, but he hung onto the boy with all of the love and agony he had left. Loki fell forward onto the ground as the boy vanished, which left him feeling empty._

 _"You have pushed your limits, Loki." His own, menacing voice reached his ears, "After all of the destruction you caused, the anger and evil still in your heart, you believe that you can start a family? Look at me!" The voice said these words with a monstrous scream. Shifting his gaze from his own blood-covered hands, Loki looked at his Jötun-self once again. The horrifying pleasure in those red eyes pierced his remaining sanity. He was broken. "Your precious family will never be what you desire. Each decision you make is controlled by the darkness within you. You are an evil man, how could you ever think you would be a good husband or father? There is nothing you can do to change it. Your destiny was decided long ago!" The blue figure spit at Loki's feet, "Give up."_

The sound of his bedroom door opening woke Loki up with a start.

"Brother! Wake up, it's your wedding day!" Thor entered the room joyfully, carrying Loki's white and gold wedding garment. The groom's face was dropped in complete horror, staring down at his hands. expecting them to be covered with blood. These dreams that he'd been having, vivid and emotional, felt too real... too clear in his memory. Jennica's cold, lifeless body felt too present to have been an image in his mind. "Loki... what is the matter?" Hesitantly, Thor placed the outfit down and approached Loki's bed. Loki could not explain how much pain remained from the dream, the words would not come out.

"Have you... have you seen Jennica? This morning?" His lips trembled with fear and tears forming in his eyes.

Thor nodded with concern, "Yes, she has already started preparing... please tell me what is troubling you, Loki." The shaking in his hands stopped before he realized it was happening.

"Only... it... it was only a dream."


	13. Chapter 12: I Do

"You and I both know the power that dreams hold, and the look on your face proves that this was no normal dream." Thor spoke with gentle sympathy as he sat on the bed beside Loki's trembling figure.

"It was only a dream..." Loki began chanting to himself as if not noticing Thor, "It was only a dream."

"Brother, I am concerned for you. What was the dream about?"

Loki's lower lip quivered and he squeezed his eyes shut, causing a tear to stream down his cheek, "Jennica... was dead!" He sobbed, "Murdered by... someone who must be a monster with no heart, taking everything from me... And my child-"

"Your child?" Thor asked as his brows furrowed.

Loki sniffled, "The little boy in my dream addressed me as his father. Although he was the one to bring me comfort, I could still sense pain within him. Perhaps it was the death of his mother. I do not know what this dream means, nor do I wish to."

Thor heaved a sigh and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Well, no matter what happens, it is over now. Jennica is in her room safe and sound preparing herself for the wedding, and I suggest you do the same."

Loki nodded, "Yes. Thank you, brother."

Thor smiled and left the room, trying his hardest not to hide his concern. Dreams of such detail and feeling were more real than a person thought, and at times quite dangerous. But no good could come of thinking of it now.

After dressing himself in his rather exquisite garments and preparing even further, Loki left his room and began walking down the hallway. A maid was coming in his direction.

"Hello." He greeted as she approached him.

She curtsied,"Good morning, my prince. Jennica was quite worried about you sleeping in. Are you feeling well?"

Loki smiled, but he knew it was sad, "Yes, I am alright. Just tired for now, I suppose. Is Jennica almost ready? I would like to see her." He tried to hide the trembling in his voice as he mentioned Jennica. Despite what Thor said about her, part of Loki still felt as though she had died.

"Oh no, the groom must not see his bride until the wedding!" The maid exclaimed, "But if you are worrying about her, there is no need. She is perfectly fine."

Loki nodded, "Thank you." The maid curtsied again before they parted ways.

...

Mrs. Adams admired her reflection, and Jennica smiled. They were in her bedroom, preparing for the wedding.

"I'm so glad that you've adjusted to the culture here." Jennica told her mother with a smile. Mrs. Adams smiled back and replied,

"It's wonderful here. Even your father has taken it well. And my, these dresses are beautiful!"

Letting her excitement show a little more, Jennica spoke with overflowing joy, "Just wait until you see my wedding dress."

Sol turned her head to see a few maids standing in the doorway, and she ushered them in. "Have you brought her wedding dress?" She asked them, to which they nodded as they held the flowing, white dress in their arms. "Ah, splendid!" Sol cheered, admiring it's lace, jewels and curves. Turning to Jennica, she asked, "Are you ready to put it on?"

Jennica nodded, her expression brightening as her heart skipped a beat. This was real.

Her fingers touched the smooth lace, caressing its delicacy. She only imagined what Loki would be wearing. He would look absolutely breathtaking in the royal suite he would be given. She hoped he felt the same when he saw her.

The maids set to work at once putting the dress on her. It took longer than expected for her to worm her way through the many layers of white lace and cloth. Piece by piece, the rest was fitted on. After the veil had been placed upon her head, she meandered to the full-length mirror, staring at her reflection in awe. It was perfect. The sheer sleeves fell off her shoulder, covered in flowers made of radiant white cloth. Its ball gown cut was ornamented in the same flowers to the end of the train. Amongst the edges at the bottom of her dress, gold traced them, adding sparkle as the light hit it. At this moment, she truly felt like a princess. A bride.

The entire palace was soon fully prepared for the wedding. The palace's sanctuary was ready for the ceremony and guests when the hour came. Jennica stood in front of the mirror in her room for about the hundredth time, adjusting her veil once again. She could not shake the nervous feeling that bubbled inside of her. This was it. Her wedding day. The sound of her door opening met her ears, and she turned to see a smiling and already dressed Cammy.

"I didn't know you were already here!" Jennica exclaimed as she ran up to envelop her friend in a hug. Cammy giggled,

"Yeah, we've been here long enough to get dressed in our elvish clothes. The people here make great dresses!"

Jennica smiled wide as she examined Cammy's gold dress.

"They do. Did your parents come as well?"

"Yeah, it was just one day, so they were fine with it." Cammy paused to look at Jennica's grand bedroom, "It did kinda freak us out, but this place is amazing."

Jennica smiled at her friend's child-like curiosity before pulling her into a hug. "I'm so happy you're here."

The four women waited in Jennica's room, having their hair done in intricate braids and smooth curls while Loki paced back and forth in his room alone. He walked into his bathroom to check his hair again, trying to forget his unceasing anxiety. Shifting his eyes to the mirror, Loki saw his reflection in it but... Jötun. This sight made him jump and close his eyes in fear. However, when he looked back up at the mirror, his face was normal. Loki repeated the words over and over in his head, "It's just a dream... just a trick." After splashing his face with cold water, Loki sat on his bed with his eyes closed, letting pleasant memories flood his mind. A knock on his bedroom door broke him out of his detached thoughts.

Opening the door as quickly as possible, Loki caught sight of Jennica's father, Mr. Adams.

"Hello, Sir." Loki forced a smile to change his gloomy expression.

"May I speak with you, Loki?" With a nod, Loki lead Mr. Adams into his bedroom. "You realize that I am giving my daughter to you today." He continued once they were both inside, "I didn't fully trust you at first, but you have proven yourself to me and my wife. You love Jennica. I know you will take very good care of her. You will be a wonderful husband and maybe even father one day. My wife and I will be more than proud to call you our son-in-law."

"Thank you so much. I could never ask for a greater gift, and I promise with my whole heart, that no harm will ever come to her. I will never allow anything but joy in her life." Mr. Adams shocked Loki with a hug, although it wasn't unwelcome.

"I do not regret allowing you into our lives, son." These words were bittersweet in Loki's mind. He was gaining a father who was proud of him. It was exactly what he always wanted, but he only wished it had been Odin, who didn't even find it in his heart to respond to the invitation.

"Well, I best be off. I will see you soon." Mr. Adams said with a smile before exiting the room.

After a few minutes of regaining his composure as well as he could, Loki started on his way to the sanctuary. An elf stood at the end of the hallway, staring at Loki strangely.

Once the old man was within arms reach, he said in a hoarse voice, "Don't make promises you can't keep." Although Loki kept walking at first, he turned around in bewilderment. The man had disappeared. Some force did not wish for him to marry.

"Could it possibly be... _him_?" Loki muttered to himself, anxiety building up within him again. What would happen if he ignored all of these signs? He worried dearly that he was endangering Jennica. Feeling his chest squeeze, Loki leaned against the wall, hyperventilating. Pain surged through his arms and legs, recalling tortures from years ago. Moments he had kept secret from everyone, even himself, but the thought that Jennica might experience something similar was more than he could bear. The idea of escape crossed his mind. He couldn't do that though, not to Jennica.

"Loki! Where are you? You're late!" Thor called through the hallways. Unable to breathe or move, Loki remained vulnerable, although it pained him to do so. "Loki?" Approaching from behind, Thor put a hand on his brother's back, who flinched from the touch.

"I am perfectly fine... I only need a moment."

"You don't seem fine..." Thor responded, moving to see Loki's face.

He hid the pain as much as possible before saying, "I do not know what came over me. I was just a bit nervous is all."

"Oh, Loki," Thor chuckled, "There is no reason to be nervous! This is the happiness you deserve to have. The happiness Father and I owe you, after all we've done to wrong you. The happiness Mother always wished you had. The happiness you have worked so hard to achieve. Whatever in you is telling you that you are unworthy is wrong. Now, go marry the love of your life." A heartfelt grin grew on Loki's face, and his anxiety disappeared. Maybe it was all his imagination and subconscious fears building up within him. It wasn't the first time he had strange hallucinations or symptoms from his past trauma.

Before the minute was over, Loki stood on the altar, waiting in anticipation and fear. He thought by now that his lingering anxiety would dissipate, at least until the excitement of the day had passed. However, he had no such luck, especially as he noticed Odin sitting within the crowd. It did, however, warm his heart slightly. The string ensemble began to play a gorgeous Midgardian song that Jennica had chosen. However, the officiator, Erland, noticed Loki's shaking hands, despite the peaceful expression on his face. A young elf with a rosy pink dress began the procession, dropping rose petals onto the white marble floor. Cammy and Thor, arms linked together and matching smiles, followed behind before Sol and Kvasir entered. A little boy elf pranced behind, carrying the rings. Loki held his breath; this was the moment when he would finally be with his beloved, forever. Finally, Jennica entered the room, and she took his breath away. Any fear he still held disappeared when he caught sight of his stunning bride linking arms with Mr. Adams. Her hair was simply curled under the veil that thinly covered her face.

Once Jennica's father took his seat and she had approached her groom, Loki extended his hands out to her, trying to hide the fact that they were still trembling. His cool fingers intertwined with hers, and he breathed out a quiet sigh of relief from the confirmation that she was real and alive. This was it. It was really happening. As the Officiator gave his speech, both Loki and Jennica barely grasped the words he spoke. Although what he said was different than the Midgardian way of marriage, it was still full of meaning as the bride and groom would be joined together as one. On the side where Loki stood, a small cup of water and a bowl of salt sat on a table beside him. It was a part of an elvish wedding tradition that was always done in their realm. A silver spoon sat in the bowl of salt. Loki scooped some of the salt into the cup of water and began to stir it. As the tradition went, he muttered some words in a foreign tongue before translating them in English.

"This cup I give to you, my bride. It is a symbol of the trials we may face, the tears we will shed, and the bitterness we may endure." Then, he sprinkled some odd powder provided by one of the servants into the cup and stirred again. He continued, "But through all the bitterness and sorrow, there is joy, and the sweet taste of our life and happiness will always be there for as long as we both shall live. We shall be each other's foundation through any hardship. This I give to you." He gently placed the cup in Jennica's delicate palms as she admired the cup of liquid that was now a light pink. Taking a small sip, she let the mixture make its way down her throat. It tasted like salt and water at first, but the aftertaste relished on her taste buds. It was the sweetest and most delicious sensation she had ever had.

"I drink from the cup of our sorrows and joy because I willfully accept them." With a wide smile, she gulped half of it down and handed the cup back to Loki, who drank the rest and placed it back on the table before responding,

"As do I."

"People of Asgard, we now join these two souls together as man and wife, under the branches of Yggdrasil." The Officiator announced loudly, "May we please see the rings?"

The young boy, with a wide smile, presented the rings to both Loki and Jennica. The groom took his bride's ring first. This was very much like weddings on Midgard.

"With this ring, I wed thee, to love and cherish all my life." Loki muttered before placing the ring on Jennica's finger.

"With this ring, I wed thee, to love and cherish all my life." Jennica repeated before placing Loki's ring on his finger.

"Before I announce this couple 'man and wife', we must have the true vows." The Officiator spoke, leaving Loki to start. He cleared his throat and began,

"Jennica, my love, you have shown me the light, brighter than any other. You have awakened a love within me that no one could have foreseen. Without you, I do not know where I would be, and I never want to imagine my life vacant of you, ever again. You have made the emptiness of my life disappear and filled my life with color and joy. You're all that I want, but more than that, you're all that I need. And, because of this, from this day forward, I will live every day of my life with you and for you. All that I have is yours. So if you will allow it, I give myself to you for your safekeeping. You will be my life and breath. I will love you until the end and even after that. With complete sincerity, I promise to be your protector, the joy in your heart, and your husband."

The tears began to endlessly slip down Jennica's cheeks. Despite hearing the intense sniffling from her mother, her focus was still fixed on her groom. It took her a minute to regain her composure before she gave the loving vows,

"Love at first was new to us. True love, anyway. Perhaps it was the fact that we never experienced the type of love we had learned to develop. But through our journey, I learned that love is more than a word. Love is putting someone's life before your own. Love is willing to admit faults and fix them. Love is forgiving. Loki, you have shown me this, and I to you. Not only this, but joy, peace, and a lifetime of happiness. I cannot express how much love I have for you, and the thought of becoming your wife is the most beautiful thought I have ever let into my mind. For now and the rest of my life, I vow to be your faithful wife, always with you when hardships may come. I shall always trust, encourage, and help you. This is a family that will never dissolve. We will laugh together, love and comfort each other, no matter what shall come. Till death do us part and beyond, I will always be by your side. I love you, Darling!"

Both Loki and Jennica then joined hands again as the Officiator announced, "I now pronounce you 'man and wife'! You may kiss the bride."

With a loving look in his eyes, Loki lifted Jennica's veil to reveal her lovely brown eyes. The look in her eyes struck his heart, and he placed his hands on Jennica's hips, pulling her in close, causing all gaps between them to disappear as his lips were placed on hers. He could feel her smiling, making him smile as well, and as the cheering from the crowd grew, he intensified the kiss, knowing that there were no more limits now that they were married. She was his and he was hers, and their lips moved in unison to prove that even further.

The ceremony was over, the bond was formed, and the couple were married at last. When they broke away from their heartfelt kiss, the celebration was underway. Everyone exited the sanctuary in haste to find their way inside to the grand hall for the banquet. However, Loki and Jennica kept their distance from the crowd, trying to savor the moment. No matter how much they could have prepared, neither one could fully realize what had taken place. It all felt like the most wonderful dream. Loki's arms remained wrapped around Jennica, gazing deep into her eyes, trying to find words to say.

"My love, for once I am... speechless." A nervous giggle escaped her lips before she replied,

"Then do not say a word." Loki shook his head slightly in disbelief and whispered,

"And here I was thinking I couldn't be more in love with you, but here you are proving me wrong."

"My intention." She muttered before finally giving in to kiss him deeply again.

...

The feast was grand! Everyone ate until they were full, and laughter with conversations continued to erupt from the table. At times, the guests would clink their glasses with their forks and Loki would have no choice but to kiss Jennica lovingly again, causing more cheers to erupt. No matter how hard he tried, Loki could not keep his eyes off of his beautiful wife. She was now his, and he felt like he owned all the riches in the world. She was enough, and he loved her so much. Although he was absolutely ecstatic, he couldn't help but search the crowd for his father, who seemed to have disappeared altogether after the ceremony ended.

The wedding after party lasted throughout the entire day, opening up to the rest of the kingdom, going into the night. As the sun went down, everyone made their way out into the courtyard for music and dancing. The entire time, Loki kept his left hand entwined with Jennica's right. He couldn't seem to fully break contact with her. Finally, the string ensemble began to play a song. It had a slight beat to it, making Jennica sway back and forth with the rhythm. Seeing Jennica in this manner put a wide smile on Loki's face, and the bubbling feelings inside of his heart forced him to kiss Jennica on the head and even the lips continually.

By now, all the guests were standing up, clapping their hands to the playful beat. The center of the courtyard was open, ready for dancing. No one did go to the center. Everyone was too captivated by the song, for it was very different, but also fun and beautiful.

"The bride and groom shall dance!" Someone called out from the crowd, surprising mostly Jennica.

"Shall we?" Loki held out his hand to her, noticing they had broken away from each other's grasp. She let out a giggle before taking his hand. He led her to the center of the courtyard, and the crowd watched in excitement and anticipation.

Loki placed one palm on Jennica's hip, and the other held her hand. Jennica used her other hand to place on his shoulder, and they stayed in that position for a moment, staring deeply into each other's eyes. But as the music started up nice and fast again, Loki whisked his bride away into the dance. It was very much like a can-can, yet also different in the way Loki twirled her around at times. Jennica had never been taught the moves before, but there was something about it that made her just know what to do. Loki never broke eye contact with her once. Even when he twirled her, Jennica would turn her head so as to keep the eye contact. "I love you." He mouthed before picking her up and spinning her around before someone called out, "Bring in the children!"

An entire group of children came running into the center of the courtyard from the crowd, putting a wide smile on Jennica's face. She loved children dearly, and couldn't wait to have one of her own. Both her and Loki clapped to the beat as they watched the elvish children twirl around and tap their feet, adding their own little twist. Sweet giggles erupted from them as they spun and pranced around, feeling happy and free in their dance. Forming a line, they called for Loki and Jennica to stand in front of them in the center. Once the couple had done so, the children joined in a circle, with Loki and Jennica in the center, and began to skip around the bride and groom, going one way and then the next. At first Jennica didn't know what to do, but the look in her groom's eyes gave her clarification. He would lead her. Loki kissed Jennica quickly again, throwing her off guard and causing her to yelp before swinging her into the dancing action once more. Loki's smile was obvious now. The joy only grew inside of him. This part of the dance was a symbol of the blessing with many children, including the happiness they bring. One of the older teenage girls who wasn't in the circle began to dance around them, twirling ribbons of white and gold. She did very elegant twirls on the tips of her toes, wowing the crowd whenever she did so.

Now the men and women joined, creating a new dance all together. Feet tapping and clapping instantly erupted, and the cheering rang loud throughout the entire kingdom. Time seemed to pass slowly whenever Loki and Jennica turned to gaze into each other's eyes throughout the dance. Even still, they questioned if all of this was really happening. It seemed too good to be true. And yet it was true. All of it. The people cheered again, snapping the bride and groom out of their sudden daze, and everyone began holding hands to form a large circle. With smiles on all of their faces, everyone began dancing while spinning the circle to the left, then going to the right before breaking away. All the men took Jennica and began to dance with her while the women did the same to Loki. This was the last symbolic part of the dance. Even if they ever were to get separated, they would always find each other in the end. So now the goal was to end up back with each other by the end of the song, but the crowd dancing around them would make it difficult. Jennica pondered for only a moment on how to gauge through the dancing crowd, until she came up with a solution. Instead of squeezing through the crowd, she would dance with them. That is just what she did. Loki followed her lead and did the same, watching as they came closer and closer to each other with each rhythmic step they took. With one last twirl and a loud cheer from the crowd, Loki and Jennica ended back together in the same position they had started in, just in time for the end of the song.

Overjoyed and breathless, they stared at each other for a long while, drinking it all in. As laughter erupted from their bodies, they wrapped their arms around each other for one last deep kiss, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another. They were so full of life and love. It still felt like a dream, but they were more than happy to be living it. As the announcement was made that it was midnight and the party was over, Loki didn't even move from the embrace he was enduring, and neither did Jennica. It didn't matter that the wedding was over. All that mattered was that they had each other forever. They were now husband and wife.

...

Once they had given their goodbyes to every guest and family member, the newlyweds were left alone. The joy left over from the day caused them to laugh at nothing in particular. Loki suddenly picked his wife up off the ground, holding her bridal style. He stepped inside, right back down the hallway to his room. Their room. Warmth filled his chest as Jennica kissed his cheek and leaned further towards him. As he reached the door he was searching for, Loki for a moment thought he saw the strange man from before the wedding, but with a blink of an eye, he was gone. Shaking the thought from his head, he pushed the door open and whispered, "Welcome home, my love."

The night was still young, in their eyes. Silver moonlight poured through the large window and illuminated the room. After Jennica had changed into her nightgown, Loki carried his wife to the bed, laying her down, gently. Her long hair spread out across the pillows and she looked up into his eyes as he hovered over her, caressing her cheek.

Lips meeting, hands entwining, love growing... the night should have been an eternity.


	14. Chapter 13: The Unforeseen

Rays of sun escaped past the leaves of an old silver tree, falling on Loki's back with a pleasant warmth. The day was peaceful. Perfectly peaceful. His mind was captivated by the story he was reading, and the laughing of children, the chirping of birds, or the leaves crunching beneath his boots couldn't distract him for a moment. An absent minded grin fell over his lips as he lived in a world separate from his own. He heard his name being called, but it took the inquirer at least three times to pull Loki away from his daydreams.

"Loki, where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Quickening her pace, Jennica met Loki where he stood. She held his hand and kissed his cheek, and Loki's day only improved that much more.

"Here and there… is there anything you needed me for, Darling?"

"Nothing specific." Jennica sheepishly tucked some hair behind her ear, "But nobody knew where you were and… I guess there was just no one to talk to."

"I knew you would miss me." Commented Loki, smirking before kissing her hand lovingly.

She tried to hide her smile, but she smiled nevertheless and replied, "Every single moment you're out of my sight." She went to place a kiss on his cheek again before he turned his head, forcing her lips to meet his.

"You missed." He stated slyly.

Jennica cocked her head, "So I noticed."

Chuckling, he looked up at the sky and spoke quietly, "I don't understand how I could be this happy." Jennica wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight as if she was about to lose him.

Gently tugging his hand, Jennica lead Loki back towards the palace and into the stables.

"You promised me we would ride together. Can we, please?"

"Anything for you." Responded Loki, who watched Jennica saddle a beautiful brown mare with ease.

"What are you waiting for? You _do_ know how to saddle a horse, right?" Loki smiled, nodded, and chose a black horse he had been taking care of recently.

It seemed as though instantly they had begun racing through the countryside, the palace sitting on a hill in the distance. The air was as sweet as honey, blowing past them while they rode. Jennica could never see herself getting used to the brilliantly colored sky, pink and blue and yellow. Flowers lined their path with their own pastels, adding to the fragrance of the air as unearthly butterflies flew into the sky at the sound of the horse's hooves. She smiled at Loki, looking back to see him nearly overtaking her. She could see the love in his eyes, glowing radiant green.

Unmounting their horses, both Loki and Jennica let the animals graze in the meadow before taking a stroll to the cliff that hung over a thundering cascade. It was a special place to them, full of past memories.

"I forgot how beautiful it was here." Jennica breathed out in awe, letting the sound of the waterfall graze over her ears. The scene was hazy and calm as the sun gradually sank to the ground. Loki stood beside Jennica, his hand brushing against hers. Their fingers eventually became entangled, and soon they found their arms enveloping one another. Jennica's head rested on Loki's chest. She closed her eyes blissfully, listening to his heartbeat. He peppered kisses on her forehead, savoring her scent and whispering soft words of love between each kiss.

"I need you…" he whispered as his kisses moved to her temple. She held him close, leaning into the touch.

Jennica fumbled with the buttons and the collar of Loki's black shirt. She grinned mischievously and glanced behind her at the waterfall.

"Let's go swimming!" Although she spoke softly, her words were filled with laughter and excitement.

"Swimming?" Loki responded, raising an eyebrow but imitating her grin, "You're quite spontaneous today, aren't you?" After pulling off his shirt, he grabbed Jennica's hand. They jumped off the cliff together with a splash into slightly warmed waters. A sort of dreamy fog settled on the surface of the wide river, making everything appear slightly blurry. They laughed and laughed, playfully splashing each other then catching one in the other's arms. Barely able to hear a thing besides the falls hitting the water, any spoken word sounded soft and distant.

The water droplets clung to their skin. The air was heavy from the mist and the tremendous beating of their love-filled hearts. Loki wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, holding her close and caressing her small frame. Jennica leaned her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he began kissing her again, starting with her palm. He held her hand close as he kissed, and they slowly trailed, at last finding her lips. They now faced each other, every twist of their lips moving the kiss deeper and deeper, until they were lost in their own abyss. With his arms wrapped around her waist as her fingers combed through his wet hair, they were content to stay, and keep their life in its unbelievable paradise.

"You taste like honey." Loki's voice stated in a husky whisper, his nose rubbing against Jennica's. She smiled in return, still combing his hair. He eventually resulted in closing all gaps again, but this time by letting her head rest upon his bare chest. His heartbeat was even more distinct now, and it only beat love. The water flowed around them, loosening their limbs, and when Jennica softly said "I love you", he heard it, even above the falls.

They returned to the palace, dripping wet but full of happiness. The joy was clear on their faces, even as they pranced down the halls, entirely ignoring the appalled look on Kvasir's face as they passed him by.

The temperature of the room was a pleasant change, it's chilly atmosphere giving Jennica goosebumps. Loki could care less about the cold, for his chest was warm.

They changed their clothes and dried off. Loki remained shirtless as he brushed his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist. Jennica wrung her dripping locks, squeezing her hair as the water dripped out. She put on a flowing nightgown, the night already upon them. However, her mind continuously slipped in the place between asleep and awake. This reality seemed too extraordinary, felt too pure for the both of them.

"Love, come to bed." Loki said gently as he grasped her hand and kissed it, "You look so tired."

After a day of diplomatic sessions and an evening of love, Jennica was exhausted, although she hardly realized it. It was at least comforting to see Loki had at last put on some fleece pajamas.

Without waiting for an answer, Loki led her to their bed, immediately curling up beside her under the covers. His arms wrapped around her waist. He never wanted to let go. He was so deeply in love, but he didn't fight it, even if this dream felt too perfect.

...

A dream. A nightmare startled Jennica awake. She sat up with a start, inhaling a sharp breath. The screams still echoed in her ears and the cold sweat made her hair stick to her neck. Slowly getting out of bed, she held her chest, an agonizing pain surging through her body. It was back, whatever it was. She didn't know what was causing her pain, but it was always accompanied by fear and anxiety.

Loki shifted from where he slept, his hands absentmindedly searching for Jennica. The empty spot in the bed made his eyes slowly open, and he blinked a few times before groggily calling out her name.

"Jennica?" She was leaning against the wall, looking out the window over the kingdom and the meadows beyond the horizon. She was too deep in thought to hear her husband. "Darling?" He tried again, but to no avail.

Heaving a sigh, Loki slid out of bed, walking over to Jennica and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Whatever is the matter?" His voice was as soft and smooth as silk.

Jennica trembled a little under his touch, hardly able to reply. "I had… I had a dream, but I'm alright." Wincing, she tried to hide the growing pain.

"Please, be honest. You have no reason to hide from me."

Jennica opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cry. The pain increased and caused her to double over, gripping onto the windowsill. Leading Jennica to the bed, Loki helped her to lie down.

"Where does it hurt? Is this the same pain from before?" He sat down and laid her head on his lap, combing her hair with his fingers.

Jennica nodded, gripping her chest. They had been to the healers before for this. There was nothing to cause concern or explain what was ailing her.

She looked at Loki, her eyes filled with worry and confusion. "I-It hurts…" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I know, Darling." Whispered Loki before placing a kiss on her forehead. She tried to close her eyes and will the pain away. It was a struggle, and it hurt so much she could hardly breathe. Her eyes watered and a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Loki's thumbs swiftly wiped them away before leaving kisses in their place.

Once she had relaxed as the pain began to fade, Loki asked, "Will you tell me what you dreamt, Love?"

Taking a deep breath, Jennica pressed her lips together before replying, "It was terrifying, and felt so real…" she took Loki's hand in hers as she continued to speak, "I found myself in a darkened hallway. Someone was dragging me away, and I was too weak to stop them. It was so dark… I couldn't see. I heard you calling for me, but I didn't know where you were. Your voice… your voice was so desperate and afraid." Her description matched the dream Loki had so long ago back on Midgard, although he had never forgotten it. This placed the fear he had on his wedding day back in his mind. However, he didn't say a word as Jennica continued, "It went on for-for far too long, what felt like an hour of being roughly dragged. All I could do was scream and worry about what would happen to me. It was terrifyingly real… but then we reached an opening from the hallway. The person dragging me stepped in front of me. I couldn't make out his face under his hood, but he sounded a whole lot like you… I knew it wasn't though because you had been chasing us! He held a dagger up to my throat when he told me that he was going to do all of these things to us, horrible things! He lifted up his hood, and it was your face but what it looks like underneath the spell. Seeing you with that cruel smile… saying such awful things… he disappeared, but when the real you turned the corner, I was still afraid of-of you. You hugged me, and I looked up and saw two bright yellow eyes staring at me from above… then I felt your body go limp, and you were dead with a wound through your heart."

Jennica looked up to see Loki's face. Anyone else wouldn't be able to see the emotion he hid, but she saw it.

"Don't worry. It couldn't have meant anything. Let's go back to sleep." Tenderly lifting Jennica's head onto the pillow beside him and lying down himself, he prepared for a long, sleepless night.


	15. Chapter 14: Mixed Feelings

Winter stood beside the others. The soldiers. The liaisons. He was dressed the same as those around him; covered in black, body and face. Their eyes met the floor mindlessly. As the elevator screeched to the bottom floor, each man exited and went their separate ways. The toxic dust from the musty floor was filtered through his gas mask to protect his already weak lungs. After pushing open a heavy door, he walked through, each step heavy and mindless. Winter had a purpose, he knew. But it was forced. Unwanted. He couldn't do anything to stop it. But even still, it was a subconscious thought, as if a part of him was asleep. His mind was numb. His body ached from interrogation. There was no escape. He was one of them.

Winter knew what was coming, and knew what he had planned. There was still so much he didn't understand. His mind was still in a blur. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, as he was told, he entered the room where she was lying, chained and afraid. Winter did not remember her, nor did he show any sign of empathy or love for his wife. Tears streamed down her face. Small white pads connected with cords covered her body head to toe. She squirmed as he drew near the electric machine, its generators nearing the ceiling.

"Don't move." Winter commanded. Underneath the gas mask, his voice was muffled, but Emmeline looked at him with eyes wide, "Winter? Is that you?" He took off his black gloves to use the screen on the mysterious and terrifying mechanism before him. She knew those were his hands, bruised and burnt, but still his hands. "Please, don't do this… but I forgive you if you must." Her words struck him somehow, although he had no idea why.

"Who is Winter?" Looking at the woman before him, his hands reached forward unconsciously. His head ached intensely.

"Please… Winter, I know that you can recover. I know that the real you is in there!" She grabbed his hand, straining her muscles to reach him, "Don't you remember me? All the time we've spent together? You know you shouldn't do this. You know he is evil… we are innocent."

Pulling his mask off of his face, his eyes met hers. _Don't let her trick you._ He saw the fear in her eyes. _All she wants is to make you pity her._ She smiled weakly and tightened her squeeze. _Listen to your master and leader._ His heart begged to hold her in his arms. _Do your duty._ He ripped the white pads off of her face. _No!_ His hands shook terribly, but he didn't know why. _She is a liar and a traitor!_ She whispered words of thanks and forgiveness. _Stop falling for it!_ He reached for the other pads… and paused. Why was he doing this? Pulling his hand from hers, he turned back to the machine. He would fulfill his orders.

His finger pressed the button. Her body jerked from the electricity pumping through it. Glancing at Emmeline, he felt nothing except a slight ache in his heart and tears sliding down his cheeks. He put the gas mask back on his face. His eyes lingered on the dangling cords that used to be connected to her face. He wished to replace them or turn up the intensity… but he couldn't move his body. It was as if a force inside of him held him in place. Hearing the door open behind him, he saw another one of his servants.

"I have been informed you are failing your duties and need supervision." The man's words were lifeless and obedient. Winter knew something was wrong.

"I can't—" moving backward, Winter accidentally bumped into the man, "Will you take my place?" Without waiting for an answer, Winter exited the room.

Regret. That's all he felt. Why did he feel compelled to help that woman? He had failed. Regret.

...

Light broke through the glass windows, shining down on Loki as he slept. He awoke to the warmth on his bare back, despite being entirely unwilling to open his eyes. Jennica stood in front of the vanity, having changed from her nightgown into a loose-fitting, light yellow dress. She brushed her hair, unaware that Loki's eyes had opened and were now resting on her. Admiring her. Every inch. Loki smiled, watching as her long, brown hair cascaded down her back. He longed to run his fingers through it again, and to hold her close as they had all night long.

"Wow..." Loki managed to find his voice, despite it's grogginess, "Look at you."

Jennica turned to him, gazing into his lovely, green eyes. She set the hairbrush down when he reached for her, and she took his hand, sitting on the edge of the bed. Caressing his cheek and rubbing it with her thumb, she said,

"Good morning, my prince." He leaned into her touch, kissing her palm and letting his lips linger there.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Let's see, hmm…" Jennica tapped her chin playfully, "Gosh, I can't seem to come up with anything."

With a fake hurt expression, Loki dramatically gasped and put a hand over his heart, "How insulting!"

"I'm only teasing, Darling." Jennica looked towards the ground, her hands slightly shaking and a blush burning on her cheeks.

"Whatever is the matter, Jennica? Why are you trembling?" Loki asked as he sat up to see her eyes. There was something about her expression, her air, that was slightly different. Indescribably different.

She didn't allow Loki to make eye contact as she spoke with a droll tone, "You would love to know, wouldn't you?" A cheeky smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Leaning close, he whispered low and rough, "Yes. I really would."

Jennica leaned even closer, her nose nearly touching Loki's as she whispered, "Oh well." Standing up, she made her way towards the door, "Maybe if you give me a kiss, I'll be persuaded." He pushed himself onto the ground and walked stiffly to where she stood. Kissing her gently, Loki slowly moved her back against the door.

Jennica looked up at him as he backed away to hear this secret and said, "I don't know… maybe I shouldn't tell you." Grumbling, Loki placed his hands on the door, her head between his arms.

"I won't let you go until you tell me." he leaned forward, his voice husky and low.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Jennica blurted out, "We're going to have a baby!" A shock like lighting went through Loki's body. He backed away slowly, his arms sinking to his sides. Jennica's brows furrowed at his dropped expression and she asked, "Are you… happy about this…? I know we weren't planning on having children only five months after our wedding, but–" His eyes met hers. He wasn't smiling, but she could see overflowing joy in his eyes, shining brightly. Too glad for words, Loki grabbed her tightly and kissed her deeply, close to trembling. He spun her around, laughing softly as their foreheads touched.

"Nothing could be better than this." Loki finally spoke, unable to wipe off the grin on his face. Looking down at Jennica's abdomen, he whispered, "Hello, little one."

Tears pricked the corners of Jennica's eyes as she cupped his face. "You're going to be such a wonderful father."

"And you… the most perfect mother." He knelt down, arms wrapping around her waist as he placed his lips on her still-flat stomach. Smiling brightly, he looked back up at her before standing, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on, saying, "We must tell everyone!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Loki!" She laughed through her words, the rush surprising her, "I can't… run as fast as you!"

Slowing to a stop, Loki seemed to ponder for a second before he stated, "You can climb on my back."

"Oh don't be absurd."

Loki's eyebrows raised. He was serious.

Jennica didn't know how he managed to convince her, but there she was, propped atop his back as he pranced down the hallway, seemingly proud.


	16. Chapter 15: End Me

**Trigger warning applies to the rest of the book**

 _"You're weak, you failure. You traitor."_ The voice haunted him, tormented him. Winter clutched the sides of his head, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. The voice was fading, but it hurt still. He wanted it fully gone. Emmeline's face had become clear in his mind. His wife... his love.

Running through the halls that seemed to move with each bout of vertigo, Winter stumbled over his own two feet. He made it to a stairway, it's box-like frame winding upwards. Seeing the bottom, he knew he could jump. Head first, to break his neck. So much pain had been given, and to someone he loved. He couldn't live with that guilt, or the voice that still lingered in his head. Gripping the rails, he panted. This was right. It had to be. What other choice did he have, if he wanted to keep his remaining sanity?

He stood there. Numb. Confused. It wasn't his conscience that wounded Emmeline, but he wasn't in control of that anymore, was he? Tears rolled down his cheek continuously, but he didn't feel them. Every beat on his heart was like a knife digging a hole so deep he could not get out, and that was all he felt. He didn't know how long he stood there, staring at what might be his death. He was afraid, but he was more afraid of hurting Emmeline.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, swiftly and with purpose. He had to do it now. Stepping over the railing onto the thin strip of the cement and the void, he prepared himself. This was his escape. His only chance of freedom from the tortures of this facility. But a name pulled him back, from a voice he knew and loved. The footsteps grew louder. Then a hand pulled his arm.

"Winter... please don't. It would break my heart."

"Isn't it already broken?"

Desperation clung to Emmeline's face. "No. Not as long as I have you with me. Don't do this. I know it's not your fault."

"I don't believe that's true." Winter frowned, each word excruciatingly honest.

"But you didn't mean to! And they would have done it whether you were under his control or not."

He stepped out from over the railing to approach her, "No... I don't believe I haven't broken your heart. Don't you see? We can't be together anymore because I won't exist much longer. My mind has fallen under his spell. I will never recover. You have to know that."

"But it hasn't happened yet, so let me enjoy whatever is left of you while I still can... please. I know you wouldn't purposely do anything to hurt me, and this would wound me beyond repair." The expression on her face broke Winter's determination. He couldn't put her through the grief.

Slowly walking towards Emmeline, he placed his hand on her cheek, smiling bitterly, and whispered with pain in his voice, "My little rose... please forgive me."

"Always."

"How did you find me?" Winter's voice broke on the question as he looked at the ground, ashamed of his actions.

"The others sent me to find you." Emmeline explained, her tone low, "But we need to go back. They'll be coming for us soon."

"Why?" His voice was a whisper, "Why can't I just die?"

...

"How are things fairing in the village?" Loki asked with a light smile as he walked beside Even in the palace halls. They had rarely seen each other since the battle, but it was always a pleasure.

"All is well." Even confirmed, "My home is there, which is why I have not returned to the kingdom until now. I enjoy helping the people. Giving them hope as we live on the outside. I believe this is what I am meant to do."

Loki nodded, "I greatly admire your courage, and the care you have for your people."

"Thank you kindly for your words. It is a great privilege to have you here." Even held out his hand and shook Loki's, "I best be off. We'll be in touch."

Loki smiled, watching as the young elf departed.

Turning his head, Loki saw Jennica approaching down the hallway, her loose, creme dress flowing with each step. A hand rested atop her stomach, swollen after five months of pregnancy. Loki's heart fluttered and he couldn't help but run to her.

"Jenni." He breathed out once he held her close, being careful not to push against her belly. Jennica slowly ran her fingers through his hair as he peppered a few soft kisses on her lips. "How do you feel, my love?" He asked, casting a glance down at her abdomen.

"Much better than earlier." A glowing smile spread across her face, "The healers say the baby's doing fine." Looking deep into Loki's eyes, she felt his hands caress her belly. Love shone on his face. This baby was a gift neither of them deserved.

"I want chocolate..." Jennica suddenly added dreamily, and Loki chuckled with laughter.

"Maybe I can arrange that for you. But didn't you just eat?"

"I'm eating for two... and chocolate sounds really delicious right now."

A thoughtful look changed Loki's expression, "I believe a bit of fresh air will do you some good. We can ride out beyond the kingdom... just you and I. It is almost our first anniversary, after all."

Jennica's eyes lit up, "I... I would love to."

Smiling, Loki took his wife's hand, leading her out to the stables.

They had chosen a light brown steed, both of them riding atop it. The horse hooves were muted against the grassy meadow beyond the kingdom walls. Despite the graying sky, it was warm, and the wind was gentle. They entered the forest, losing themselves amongst the trees and wildlife. Warm sun cascaded over their skin, shining in their eyes. Love enveloped them. All three of them.

Loki helped Jennica off of the horse and they walked through the woods. His arms were wrapped her waist, holding her close. Nothing, he believed, would make him ever let go. Every promise. Every second of love that brought them here. It was made to last... or so he believed.

"I need you... always." He whispered, a strange sinking in his chest. Perhaps it was the concept of becoming a father, or lingering worries from the past.

"Of course, Darling. After all, we're strong when we're together." He heard those words before. They echoed exactly what his son in his dream said, which put Loki on edge. He continued to repeat the question in his head, letting it whisper throughout his mind, causing all noise around him to drown out.

The sun darkened from his sight and the atmosphere turned cold. He could feel Jennica tense beneath his gentle grasp. Something was wrong.

"Loki–" Jennica grabbed his attention as the surroundings blackened. Hands grabbed them, took them away. It felt as if their reality was changing, as if they were waking up but only to give in to darkness.

...

The sound of a million voices and thoughts ran through Loki's mind as he regained consciousness. How long had he been asleep? The overwhelming pain and stiffness that overtook his body made him tremble. He felt his hand being held in another.

"J-Jen..." he tried to speak, but his voice was a mere whisper, "Jen... Jennica..." Opening his heavy eyelids, he waited for something to catch his sight as he sat up with a groan. Nothing did. There was nothing. "I-I can't... see." He mumbled, pulling off an oxygen mask that covered his mouth. Voice cracking, his was barely recognizable. Another hand was placed on his cheek as he fought the overwhelming darkness by straining his eyes.

"It-it's me..." a tearful voice answered, "it's Jennica. Can't you see me? I'm right here!" She was distressed and scared, her hand shaking and cold. Her voice was coarse and unnerving to hear. Never had he heard her sound so defeated.

"No... it's dark. I can't see anything," Loki answered with anxiety beginning to enter his voice, "Why is it so dark? Where are we?!" The panic rose and he felt sick. He heard Jennica beginning to weep.

"It's not dark," forcing her words through the tears, Jennica moved closer to him, "why is this happening?! Why? Why?" She was hyperventilating, terrified. Loki reached towards her and felt her face, trying to keep himself from showing panic.

"What's happening, Jennica? Please tell me what's happening!" Shutting his eyes tightly to hold in tears, he could feel himself losing control of his emotions. Something horrible was happening, but he couldn't remember what.

"They're evil! They've done this to you... and next they will kill all of us! Loki... please be better... please... please," She continued to mumble and shake violently. Loki tried to hold her close, but she wouldn't move. His chest felt tight.

"I am right here, Jennica. I am still here..." Loki soothed although every muscle in his body was tense, his mind on edge, and his lungs begging for air, "Where are we?"

"Why does it matter? They're going to take the baby!" She screamed and shuddered at Loki's touch, backing away from him, "I stood by your side for two weeks, except the moments when they did everything they could to destroy me. It worked! Do you hear me?! It worked!"

Finding his bearings, Loki pushed his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He tried to stand on his feet, but they couldn't bear his weight. His body crumpled onto the ground. Hard cement ground. Jennica leaned towards him and sobbed again, helping him sit up.

"How long...?" Loki couldn't believe that it had been two weeks since... since last he was conscious.

"Two weeks!" Jennica cried, holding Loki in her arms, "They only stopped torturing me a day ago... for the baby's sake." A shock of realization hit Loki as he searched for her stomach with his hands.

"How could I forget..." a sigh of relief escaped his lips. If anyone was safe, at least it was the baby. He felt a subtle kick beneath his hands and Jennica gasped at the movement. Tears flowed relentlessly down her cheeks. Leaning forward, Loki kissed her belly and breathed out a shaky sigh.

"Jenni..." He whispered, his voice wavering in his rising panic, although he tried his hardest to force it down, "Darling, help me see, please!" He lifted his head as his hands searched for her face. "Help me!" He cried, his face contorting in anxiety. He felt her trembling body as she continued to sob.

Loki groaned suddenly, holding his head. He crumpled onto the floor again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Loki?!" Jennica called out in worry, grabbing his hand. She cradled her belly as nausea overwhelmed her. Loki's breathing became irregular until he was simply wheezing. His eyes were widened with fear and cold sweat dripped off of his forehead.

"I-It's so dark..." He barely got the words out. Jennica wasn't even sure if she really heard them.

"You're panicking." She scolded, wanting him to be the strong one, since her strength had been spent, "Y-You'll be okay..." She broke down crying again. Never had she lied to him before. He would not be okay. She knew that. Not after what she had already experienced.

"L-Let me h-hold you..." Loki gasped, pulling her in. Despite his overwhelming panic attack, he could not cry. No, he had to be strong. Jennica was in no condition for such stress, or the lack of support from her husband through the pregnancy. But how could he help her if he could not see?

Loki only held his wife tighter, letting her bury her face into the crook of his neck as he tangled his fingers in her hair. She was his rock, despite his efforts to calm her. What she had told him minutes prior began to swim around in his head. Tortured... that's what she had said. The thought of his wife undergoing torture while with child brought to life a burning hatred and anger for whoever did such a thing. Despite his rage, he said softly into her ear,

"Thank you for being so brave and strong, my love."

"T-They will hurt you next..." Feeling her hitched breaths somewhat cease as she gripped for dear life onto his shirt, Jennica began to hyperventilate again, "D-Don't let them hurt you... Loki, p-please!" Stroking her dirty, tangled hair, Loki reassured her that he wouldn't let them, although he wasn't confident that he'd be able to.

"I'm afraid for the day when our baby is born." She continued to cry, "We need to get out of here... I don't want to give birth in a place like this, no matter what these people want! Oh dear God, I pray the baby will live..."

Loki silenced her cries with a loving hug. "Do not worry, I will protect the two of you." He promised as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her temple, "I love you so much. Both of you."

Feeling her hitched breaths somewhat cease as she gripped for dear life onto his shirt, he began to hum to her softly. She finally calmed down, but the anxiety was still there.

Loki slowly but surely began to make out distinctions of light and shadows. He blinked hard a couple times, making the change even more noticeable for him. He began to cling onto a new hope that all he had was a temporary blindness.

Jennica suddenly gripped his shirt even tighter. "The baby knows you're here with us..." She breathed out, "It's moving." Loki had to smile for his wife as he leaned into her more. He felt her face scrunch up as she rubbed her stomach in a circling motion. "Please let the baby stay alive..." She muttered as pain wracked her body.

Loki exhaled, closing his eyes once more, "I promise."

Loki could see their surroundings at last. A cell lit by a single light in the ceiling. The metal walls kept them enclosed, like animals in a cage. Footsteps echoed on the outside of their prison, wherever in the universe it was. Loki could not even begin to comprehend what had happened. Perhaps it was all a dream. If not, someone had come and taken them away, locking them up without reason.

A door to the cell opened with a startling clang, and white light bled in. Three men, dressed in black jumpsuits and full gas masks, entered the premises, seemingly a threat.

"It's them..." Jennica hoarsely whispered, trembling in her husband's arms. He tried to stop her and calm her down, but Jennica wouldn't stop, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. The men drew closer and Loki was grabbed from behind, being pulled away from Jennica. He wouldn't let that happen. From across the room, Jennica screamed, and Loki tried to shove whoever was holding him off. His strength returned with the rush of adrenaline, but nowhere near enough as multiple masked men surrounded him. A sharp pain pricked his neck, a liquid rushed into his veins, and the world went black.


	17. Chapter 16: Black Water

"Jennica..."

That was the only word Loki could mutter as he barely began to scratch the surface of consciousness again. His eyes opened, and he did hope he wasn't out for more than an hour. But he needed to get back to Jennica. Her screaming still rang in his ears. The sloshing of cold water hitting his bare skin quickened his consciousness, and he moved his hand up to wipe the blur from his eyes. Blinking a few times after he did so helped his limbs wake up.

A chill went over his nearly bare body. His spine tingled as feeling returned to his nerves. Throbbing, his eardrums were filled with water. What was happening? Where was he? Everything had happened so fast. Perfect happiness and then nothing. He attempted to sit up and leave wherever he was. He was in an enclosed metal tank with a few lights inside, but no way of getting out. Small pipes lined the walls of the tank, open and covered in algae as if the tank was meant to be filled with water. The smell of blood and lake water bombarded his senses, disorienting him even further. As his eyes continued to adjust, he noticed the darkness of the water, and the slimy feeling it supplied. Sharp pains wracked every inch of exposed skin, mostly on his arm. As he lifted it up, crawling across it were dozens of slimy worm-like creatures. Leeches. He screamed as he used his other hand to attempt to rip off the horrifying bloodsuckers. He scratched at them, having a difficult time since they were suctioned on his skin. With a tug, he finally pulled one off, and it left a trail of blood where it was. Moving and sucking blood faster than normal leeches, they scrambled all over him, pushing him lower until his head was almost submerged. Loki let out terrified and pleading cries as he tried to swim out. The sensation of blood leaving his body only caused his screams to get louder. Due to his sudden panic, the water appeared to be getting higher and colder. He knew he couldn't win, but he fought against the black, leech-infested water with all his strength. The initial adrenaline surge began to lose its effect, and his unused muscles took control.

"Aaahh..." He gasped, trying to swim and keep his head above the water, "N-No... Jennica... Ah! Help!" Loki, who once called himself a god, was pleading for help. He didn't care at this point, he felt like he was going to die.

"Ah!"

 _Jennica._

"No..."

 _Leeches._

"P-Please!"

 _Water. Oh so cold water._

His lungs felt tight and compressed from hyperventilating, but at this point all he could do was to close his eyes and hope for a miracle. As he was slowly falling into the depths of unconsciousness, he relaxed his tense muscles and gave up. Whoever these people were, they must have wanted him alive to torture him. Loki allowed himself to sink into the ever-increasing depth. Trying to drown when he already lost so much blood and strength wasn't too hard. Water filled his lungs, and a leech might have snuck its way in as well. His vision blacked out. His weak limbs relaxed. Now he only hoped that his captors really did want him alive.

...

"Either he's drowning on purpose or he's weaker than I expected," _he_ spoke, sounding almost disappointed as he looked at the weak heartbeat on the monitor in front of him. "I suppose we must rescue him." Two men in gas masks, waiting for orders, nodded their heads in unison and began turning a large red valve on the wall. They could hear the water draining from the tank, quick enough to save Loki, but slow enough to hurt him further. Once it had completely emptied, they dragged him into the presence of their master. Rebecca, who was standing nearby, slowly approached the unconscious man who was covered in abnormally large leeches. She watched as they pushed on his chest, forcing the water from his lungs. The lingering leeches were then pulled off, one by one, leaving long trails of blood. Her face contorted, and she frowned deeply.

"He..." she began, swallowing hard, "He looks like you..." she turned to _him_ , her master, standing behind her, yellow eyes glowing as his face and body shifted away into that of someone else.

"I apologize for my deception, but it was necessary. I do hope you will forgive me...?" This face was not Loki's, as Rebecca had believed to be his true appearance. His dark, brown hair was short. His long, chiseled face was sunken in, the skeleton below showing through. The unforgettable yellow eyes were bloodshot, his lips pale. But it was an entirely new man. Although his expression held a smile, there was something sinister beneath it.

"I fail to comprehend why it was necessary." Rebecca at last admitted, "I thought you trusted me."

"To hide who I am from the rest of the world. Who better to blame my actions on then the object of my resentment?" _He_ explained, "If we are to break him, then we must place the weight of it all on his shoulders. The soul is the entrance to the mind, the body. And fear is control of all, Rebecca. It may seem like such a monstrous thing to do... but to a man who killed innocents and tried to conquer your world? Treat the monster for what he is, hmm?"

Rebecca pressed her lips together as she looked back on Loki, his unconscious figure still lying there. It would be hard to understand this change, and to torment the man with the face she had admired, but she would carry on. "I suppose you'll want me to do the same for him as had been done to his wife?"

"Yes, but more so. The protocol will finally be put into play." _He_ responded coolly.

"The adolescent protocol, sir?" Rebecca was never fully fond of it, but she didn't care for Loki. How could she?

"Yes." _He_ turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks, "Oh, and Rebecca? Remember... _mercy_." He faded away from sight, leaving Rebecca to send Loki away. It would begin.

...

Jerking awake from the sensation of falling, Loki lied on the ground as if he had just been dropped. A knife rested its sharp edge on his throat. A metallic taste of blood and fish lasted in his mouth, reminding him of the horrors he just escaped from. Shifting his blurry gaze to the man crouched over him, Loki saw one of the masked figures from before.

"This isn't my first time having a knife to my throat." Gasped Loki, attempting to sound intimidating, "And by now you've learned that your death threats mean nothing to me, unless you're duller than you appear." The man slowly moved the knife to Loki's spotted arm. Piercing the skin, the knife's sharp tip caused Loki to bite his lip in resistance. He couldn't show pain to these people, no matter how much it hurt. Torture wasn't unknown to him. Living with Thanos made him accustomed to the concept.

Not only was he lacking his powers and strength, but the memory of Jennica screaming in terror just by the sound of the masked men coming made him shudder. Jennica was tortured, and that shattered his heart. She was expecting a baby. His baby. She needed all the love and comfort in the world at this moment. And yet he wasn't there for her. The pain only intensified as the man began to cut his other arm. He was bleeding profusely, wondering if he would die from blood loss alone. No, he couldn't die. He wouldn't die! For his wife and child he would live, long enough to get them out of where they were.

As the man finally put aside his knife, he took out a syringe and filled it with Loki's blood as it pierced his arm. He then walked away without saying a word, leaving Loki alone to bleed. Falling asleep again to the sound of distant footsteps and blurred vision, he clenched his fists, digging his nails into the sensitive skin. Never had he been so afraid to shut his eyes, wondering if they would ever open again. Heavy eyelids and a numb mind led him into the abyss of unconsciousness.

...

Light filled the room, waking Loki up. He blinked rapidly to adjust to the brightness. A lamp shone straight into his eyes, and something held his head, arms, and legs down on what felt like the ground. After a minute of disorientation, his knee started to ache. It gradually grew to a burning, explosive pain. Closing his eyes and panting, Loki contained the screams trying to escape him. He heard someone moving. A shadow in the corner of his eye. A feeling of cold metal moved inside of his body, causing his stomach to churn. It seemed to take an eternity, but the surgeon stitched up the slice in his knee a little too quickly. Once the probing stopped and the shadow disappeared, Loki's limbs and head were released from their restraint. The lamp shut off, flooding the room with darkness.

Minutes dragged by, followed by hours, followed by days. Each minute that passed felt like a week. At first, he sat in complete agony against the wall, unable to walk. His muscles were unable to carry his body weight, not to mention his wounded knee. There was no sound, no light, no sign of life in the enclosed room.

Finally, after getting a bit of strength back to his knee, he stood up and began to limp in a circle around the room as his fingers glided along the cold walls. He let his thoughts venture. Reaching the start of his circle, or so he thought, Loki questioned how he got inside of the room. Where was the door? He shook the thought out of his head. It didn't matter anymore, not now. Only Jennica and his child deserved his attention. Was his wife and child even alive? What if they were killed?! Tortured by the monsters, blood drained from their bodies. His heartbeat quickened as his hand resting on the wall clenched into a tight fist. The self-inflicted scabs on his palm made his skin feel tight and sore. No, how could he think such negative thoughts? Jennica and the baby were alive. They had to be. He would know if something happened to them. He would feel it. Then again, would he? His magic was gone by his own decisions, but now, it worried him beyond his comprehension. Whoever these people were, they pushed their limits. He doubted whether Thanos would have the guts to torture a pregnant woman to the extent of these new villains.

The darkness all around Loki seemed to attack him, distorted shadows and movements haunting him like ghosts. He saw the masked men in his mind's eye. Rage was the only emotion he was capable of in that moment. They deserved to die. Each and every one of them. Killing wasn't so hard, was it? Imagining his fingers curl around the neck of his torturer was more than satisfying. After all, it was what they deserved, and in turn, he deserved his freedom. Maybe this was his punishment for straying from the path of darkness. His fate changed from death to life, but all things destined come to pass in the end. Standing up on his unstable legs, he let out a scream of violent rage.

No matter how hard he tried to erase it, Loki's name was engraved in the underworld, written with the blood of the innocent he had killed.


	18. Chapter 17: Tasting Hellfire

Innocents he had killed... Innocents! He let out sharp and enraged breaths as his forehead rested against the wall. He clawed at the metal in front of him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Sliding down to the ground, falling to his throbbing knees, he tried not to scream again. Why?! He asked that continually in his head. His body trembled from the rage and pain that surged through him. He swallowed down a burning lump in his throat as he refused to move from his position, letting the pain continue to churn within him. Suddenly, he blinked a few times and stood up. No, he was not going to give up. He would be strong. And he would not let the anger take him over as much as it wanted to.

He heard an ear piercing screech, and he turned his head towards the wall next to him where the noise was coming from. Recognizing it as the sound he heard when he was taken away from Jennica, he waited for him to be taken away from his dark prison. The wall opened up and folded away, revealing light and leaving an opening for five masked men to walk through. Loki charged at them as a click sound could be heard before one of the men pointed a gun at his head, stopping the prisoner in his tracks. None of the men said a word to him. They never did. Loki could only stand there and let them put cuffs on his wrists and around his neck while the gun was placed firmly against his temple. The feeling of the metal against his wrists and throat brought back memories buried in his mind.

His mind was so full of darkness at the time when he was brought in front of Odin. He remembered only wanting power and control with selfish ambition. The memory grew stronger as he recalled when Odin told him they were not gods. Although at the time he would have rejected that saying in his mind, he knew the truth of it now more than ever. He was weak and vulnerable, with no powers and on the verge of death, but at this moment, excruciating pain. He was an arrogant young man at the time.

 _"Your birthright... was to die!"_ Odin had yelled in his face. Perhaps it was still his birthright. He brought so much hurt on everyone around him, especially Jennica. The promises he gave that he would only allow joy in her life were all shattered. Now they all seemed like lies, empty and meaningless.

The men led him down a hallway that was bright and nearly blinding. The halls were white, lined with rooms enclosed by doors and surrounded by scientific equipment he had never seen before. His surroundings hinted that he was in a lab. This infuriated him. To them, he was nothing more than an experiment.

Coming to a thick, automatic steel door, they shoved him in the room on the other side. After being locked in, Loki noticed it was much smaller than the others. It made him feel suffocated. He wanted the chains off! He twiddled his fingers around the metal, hoping to somehow squeeze his wrists out. It was foolish thinking, though. In utter frustration, he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, sliding down to the floor with his back against the wall, allowing thoughts of his beautiful wife to enter his mind.

A warm sensation began to hit his back, confusing him. He opened his eyes, seeing the entire room, walls, floor and everything, in a faint, eerie orange glow. He turned around and touched the wall behind him. The steel was no longer cold. It was warm, and it radiated. He curled up on the floor, embracing the heat. Exhaustion overtook him, keeping him down. Like a heavy fog, it weighed onto him. No matter how hard he wanted, begged to stay awake, his eyelids slowly closed, forcing him to drift off into a deep sleep.

...

 _Darkness. Nothing to see, just a black void. Loki didn't know where he was, if it was even a place. He waited for distinct sounds, and he heard one at last after minutes went by. It was the sound of breeze, then footsteps. The overwhelming sound of voices rose, and only got louder from there. Finally, light flooded Loki's eyes, keeping him from opening them due to the shocking sensation. A roaring truck horn came from behind him. He immediately bolted out of the way, realizing he was standing in the middle of a street. After arriving on the sidewalk safely, he admired the tall buildings surrounding him. That's when the thought struck him. He was back in New York City! Looking down and noticing he was wearing an all-black tuxedo, he furrowed his brows, running his hand through his hair. Was he supposed to be somewhere?_

 _In confusion, he slowly walked down the side of the street, maneuvering through the thick crowds. The city was especially busy. No one he recognized was in sight. He didn't even know how to get back to the Avengers' base. As he walked, the people had their heads down and eyes trained on the ground, as if unaware of their surroundings._

 _Suddenly, a man in a black hoodie ran straight into him, although purposely. Nothing separated him from the other passing strangers, except that this person was looking right at him. It was strange. His face should have been visible, but Loki only found infinite darkness. Carefully stepping around the man, who shifted his gaze with Loki's movements, his heart began pounding. An inexplicable fear spread through his body, making his muscles tighten and breaths quicken._

 _A force stopped him from moving any farther. A grip on his arm._

 _A blue hand._

 _Shifting his eyes back onto where the hooded figure stood, he saw a small Frost Giant. Himself. And it was horrifying. The red eyes stared straight through him, seeing every fear. Every insecurity. The frozen, blue hand of the frost giant gripped his arm tightly, and Loki's own arm started to turn into the icy deep shade. With a start, Loki ripped the hand off of his arm and ran. He ran until it felt like his heart couldn't beat any faster and longer than that. His legs wanted to give out, but he was still being followed. Bitter wind began to blow on his face as dark clouds rolled in. The whistling of the wind almost sounded like ghostly whispers, telling him to not look back._

 _He turned down an alley, not knowing that the end was blocked by a building. A dead end. His hands gently hit the concrete wall, almost hoping that it wasn't real. The only hope he had left was to fight, but he knew that deep down he didn't have the strength to confront himself. The pain he buried deep within him was too guarded, too hard to reach._

 _Turning around, preparing himself to fight the fight he had always wished to avoid, Loki held up his hands in tight fists. A long shadow stretched down the alley, increasing the growing tension in Loki's body. With sweaty, shaking fingers, he stretched out his hands and clenched them into fists again. There was no way out. This would be the end._

 _The Jötun approached, staring him down. At the sight, Loki stopped breathing for a moment, too afraid to move. Soon, his pursuer was almost close enough to make out the details in his eyes. Loki wished to take a step back, and he did, although his back was against the wall a moment before. A sudden feeling of falling fell over him as he ran out of ground. His hands gripped the edge of a bridge. The Bifrost bridge. Eyes involuntarily watering, his vision was blurry as he looked up, seeing this monster's blue face peer down at him. Leaning toward Loki, close enough to feel his uneven breath, the Jötun sneered,_

 _"I feed off of your fear, so keep running. You can't ever escape your true self."_

 _The grip was released, and Loki fell. Everything moved in slow motion, slow enough for him to see a smile on the blue face above. Around him, he saw stars and space, the exact same place he fell many years ago. His fall from the rainbow bridge. When he had disappointed everyone. Merely days before he discovered true pain._

...

Loki jolted awake, promising himself he would try to not slip into unconsciousness so easily again. Sweat dripped down his face, but not from the fright of his dream. The room was no longer full of soothing warmth. It was hot. His skin felt baked, and the metal of the walls were painfully hot to the touch. His bare feet were burning.

Loki's heart began to beat fast. The small room glowed a bright orange now. Feeling the heat only growing more intense with each passing minute, he groaned and clenched his teeth as his insides twisted. It made him feel singed, and it grew worse. He felt as if all oxygen had been deprived from the room. He took long, hard gasps, hoping to ease the tight feeling in his lungs.

His hands were trembling, now. He at this point would agree to jumping in the leeches again, just for the sake of water on his skin. Keeping his gaze fixed on his hands, he watched as they turned blue. The bleak color ran up through his palms and arms, stretching to even his face. He could feel the change, and he knew his eyes were red. Indeed they were. His panic was overwhelming, now. Running his hands through his hair, he began to pace, trying his hardest not to allow the fear to creep in, although it was.

No, he did not want to look like a Frost Giant! He would not allow himself to become the monster he had been seeing in his dreams. He refused to become that person! He yelped then screamed, feeling the hitching of his breaths. Yes, he was terrified. Suddenly, his eyes met a hidden camera in the corner of the room. It was surprisingly unphased by the heat, however that was possible.

These people were dangerous, and Loki knew that. Now he feared for Jennica and their child more than ever. Knowing that his torturers must be watching him through the camera, he stopped his panic and clenched his jaw. He would not show his emotions to them. Whatever it was they were trying to get out of him, they would not have it.

Burning. Intense burning. The temperature of the room only rose higher. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take, and his skin was a very deep shade of blue. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his eyeballs from becoming fried. His entire body trembled from the pain. Clenching his jaw tight, he was almost sure his teeth would break. The room began to feel like it was spinning, now. Only leaving a nauseous churning within his intestines. It was excruciating. The feeling, almost as if lava flowed beneath his skin, made all his muscles twitch. He thought for sure he was going to die.

Suddenly, strong anxiety hit him, making him feel like he was falling down an endless black pit of death. He realized at that moment how truly terrified he was of dying. At this point, he didn't know exactly what tortures awaited him after death, and he did not want to find out.

His stomach churned hard, and he crouched down, beginning to dry heave. He groaned loudly and gasped, trying to catch his breath from it, just before the contents of his stomach were thrown up onto the floor. The putrid smell of burnt stomach acid and mucus made Loki cringe as he puked again. There was nothing much for him to throw up. He hadn't eaten in so long. After wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, he tried his hardest not to fall to the ground and burn his skin.

The torment grew, the heat, the sorrow, the fear, being near death... it only built up inside of him. His jaw would clench no longer. Letting out a loud, long, pain-filled scream, he pulled at his hair and continued to cry out to whoever was listening. Would anyone hear his pleads? Someone out there just had to. If not, he would die. His world went black once more, falling asleep to the sounds of his whimpering cries on the scorching hot floor.


	19. Chapter 18: Falling Dove

"Ah!" Loki yelped, sucking in a sharp breath as a burning pain surged through his body. His sudden cries were loud but weak and undefined. It brought him out of unconsciousness.

Blinking rapidly, he tried to keep his eyes open through the blinding white light in the room. Another sharp pain came and he hissed again, looking down at an unfamiliar woman who was rubbing a cool ointment on his burns. She was dressed all in white, with her caramel-colored hair put up in a thick bun. She was the first stranger he had seen in the facility without a mask.

She continued rubbing ointment on his sore and burnt face. It stung at first, but eventually added some form of relief and helped to take the pain away. For only a moment, Loki's eyes met with the woman's. In them he saw sympathy and fear.

"I couldn't simply let you go back to your cell with your wounds unattended." The woman spoke in a hushed manner when she noticed Loki's eyes on her.

Finally. Someone who would speak to him, although he didn't have the strength to reply.

"I must send you back, now." She spoke again after finishing with Loki, "Act like you are unconscious. The others will be here to return you to your cell."

Loki groaned and shut his eyes as the woman left. He didn't know whether or not he would see her again, but it was pleasant to finally hear a voice that wasn't his own.

The others did come in a matter of minutes, locking him back up in the cell quickly. They cuffed his wrists to chains on the wall, keeping his hands above his head as he fell limp like a rag doll. The men in the room didn't say a word, like always, but Loki almost wanted to beg for clarification at this point. He wanted to know why they were doing this. He wanted to see Jennica. He needed to get back to her and be with her before the baby arrived. Although, he was in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. She may have given birth already.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, the men tore his shirt off, revealing bandages for his sores. They ripped them off relentlessly, causing Loki to cry out in pain. Smacking him across his still-burning face, they left him chained and shirtless, letting him wonder if anyone would come to save him and his family.

Loki groaned, muttering prayers in a foreign tongue, not knowing if his attempts at anything would assist anymore. He felt mentally insane, but anything was possible. One of the masked men smacked him again, compelling him to silence. Another person put eight white patches on the peeling skin of his arms and the right side of his chest while a white rag was stuffed into his mouth. Loki prepared himself for the worst. Would they ever run out of ideas to torment him? A masked man holding a small black box looked right into Loki's eyes, and although his eyes were covered, Loki could see the sadistic enjoyment through the mask.

Beginning with a low hum, the muscles in his arm twitched from an electric shock. The electricity grew in intensity and made his whole body shake. His teeth dug into the thin rag, the only thing keeping him from crying out. Although his legs couldn't hold himself up anymore, the chains kept his body upright, almost hanging from the wall. The tenseness in his body made the pain spread from his head to his toes, but suddenly, it stopped.

Letting out an audible exhale, Loki tried to relax his mind and body. The patches were ripped off and placed on his face. Shutting his eyes and trying to disassociate from his own body, he knew that this would be painful. His eyes started to twitch and head began to throb. The whirring of the machine grew louder as all of the muscles in his face became tense, making him feel like someone was trying to crush his body from the inside out. The veins in his neck popped out as he screamed into the rag. It would never end. The pain would never end. His breaths were sharp and ragged, not being able to control his body. It lasted for what seemed like hours, and then a clear mask was put around his mouth. Noxious fumes filled his nose and numbed his brain.

His mind began to drift away as his ears rung. The floor suddenly felt as if it dropped from beneath him. His body then began to float, drifting him away into a world of slumber. He didn't know how much time passed as he went in and out of consciousness. Light at times grazed over his eyes along with sounds over his ears. Sometimes he didn't even have the strength to think, but when he did, he thought of Jennica and their baby. Pain would surge through him at random moments, but he would rather take it than know his family endured it. The loud screech of the doors opening brought Loki back to his senses, not knowing what was in store for him this time. The figures blurred around him and released his hands from the chains. They picked him up from his sides and carried him through the white hallway...

Arriving at a metal door to a familiar room, Loki was shoved inside mercilessly. They enjoyed every moment of his pain. He quickly examined the room, seeing bright white everywhere. In the corner of the room sat a woman. His dove. Jennica. The sight of her filled him with a newfound energy, a reignited love. A painful smile spread across his face, but Jennica continued to sit in silence, without emotion.

Recognition crossed Jennica's face, and she stared at him almost happily. Loki crawled to her, holding her hands in his, and he said softly,

"You are so cold, my love." He kissed those cold hands, feeling her touch once more. His weakness was gone for the moment, he had some energy left only for her. She smiled, although it appeared to be a struggle. "I... I am speechless." He continued, "I thought I might never see you again. Maybe not all hope is lost." His eyes burned with the tears threatening to fall. He missed her so much.

Despite the joy and newfound peace flooding through Jennica's mind and body, it was a struggle to find herself again. She had been so numb. So devoid of all she had ever known and loved. "Loki–" her voice broke, even after saying his name out loud. Her eyes were dry. They burned all the same, but out came the tears, one by one as she lifted her shaky hands to cup her husband's face. "Are you real?" She asked hoarsely. When he nodded, she began to cry immediately.

"How long have I been gone...?" Loki had to ask as he traced his fingertips over her thin, pale lips.

"Around two months, is what I assume." Jennica whispered, looking down at her abdomen, which had grown since Loki had been taken away, "Even still, it's hard to tell." Her face then began to scrunch up and she groaned. From what Loki could tell, the baby was giving her discomfort. He could feel her muscles tense as she pressed her lips together.

"Are you alright?" He asked lowly, voice laced with worry and compassion.

Jennica nodded quickly. "I've just been having some pain... it must be from stress." Releasing a deep breath, she tried to calm the worries that were undoubtedly in her mind.

"I was hoping you had found a way to escape." Loki admitted, "Can't you do something with the shards?"

"You don't think I tried that, Darling? That was the first thing I attempted upon our arrival here. It... must be my fear that's preventing its usage." She cursed herself under her breath, but Loki shushed, rubbing her back.

Burying her face in Loki's chest, Jennica tried to muffle the rest of her cries. Loki held her trembling body, rocking it back and forth. Tears pricked his own eyes, his tear ducts throbbing. She was alive, she was safe, for the time being. The baby was still alive, growing strong inside her, he knew it. But something wasn't settling right, he could tell by the way Jennica's back was going rigid every minute or so with groans escaping her lips.

"Love?" Loki inquired, his brows furrowing. Jennica shook her head vigorously, as if denying her own racing thoughts. "Jenni, what's wrong?"

"No..." she whimpered, taking fistfuls of his shirt, "Please no..."

"What's wrong?!" The fear was imminent now as he forced her to look at him again.

A strangled cry escaped her lips before she sobbed, "I-I think I'm having contractions..."

Loki nearly froze, "Isn't it too early?!"

Eyes watering, she looked into his eyes, reflecting the same fear. The baby couldn't be coming, it wasn't time yet... but maybe her labor had been induced. What if something was wrong? What if they lost their child...?

"Ah!" She suddenly hissed, feeling a contraction. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as Loki held her tightly in his arms. "I-I'm not ready!" Jennica cried, "I don't want our baby to be born in a place like this!" Her hitched sobbing made it harder for Loki to keep his tears down. He rubbed her back and kissed her, trying to bring as much comfort as he could. But he missed her so much, and now, he was about to become a father.

Holding her tightly against his chest he murmured, "Hear my heartbeat? Focus on that. No matter where our child is born, what matters is that we are together. Evil cannot last forever. I promise... we are going to be alright."

The hours passed as they curled up together to sleep. Jennica's shivering figure clung onto Loki's shirt, almost begging for warmth. He kept his arms wrapped around her, trying to keep her as comfortable as he could. The contractions in Jennica's belly only worsened for her, and she woke Loki up, crying in the middle of the night.

"Darling, shh..." He soothed while sitting up and kissing her temple, rocking her back and forth.

"I-It hurts...!" She sobbed while trembling, leaning into his embrace and clutching onto him tightly. Loki furrowed his brows, trying to remember all he knew about childbirth.

"Do you have to push, yet?" He asked, wanting to be helpful.

"I-I don't know." Jennica sniffled, "I can't tell. No?"

"Then continue to rest, my love. The baby will come when it's ready."

His wife broke down into a pitiful sob,

"Why does our baby have to be born here?! I-I'm not ready to have a baby... I'm so scared!"

"We'll be here to welcome our little one with open arms."

Loki could only continue to whisper words of comfort and love as he laid with her, rubbing her swollen belly and feeling her insides contract.

Jennica breathed shakily against Loki's chest, slowly calming down as he hummed an Asgardian tune softly into her ear. His cool breath on her face made her nearly forget they were in complete danger. Locked away in a cell with no hope of escaping. She moaned, feeling her lower abdomen clench.

"Shh..." Loki comforted as he rubbed her belly again. He spoke to their baby, "Father's here. It will be alright. I promise."

Jennica began to sob at that. She had lost all hope. It seemed like such an empty promise.

The warmth of his arms around her were real, but so were all of the terrors. The feeling of Loki's breath against her cheek made her heart flutter like it did when they were newlyweds. When they were happy. Jennica held his hand and squeezed it tight through another contraction. They were becoming excruciatingly painful and happening more often. She wanted to be happy about this moment, but all she could think of was that they might take their baby away.

"Loki... I'm so scared."

A single tear fell down his cheek. He was as terrified as she was. Nothing could be worse than fearing for the life of their newborn child. Even if it meant losing his own life, he would protect this child with everything he had left. His heart was stolen. Jennica cried out in pain, praying for relief as her water broke.

"It's close, I can feel it." She panted, sitting up. Loki grew pale, but he kept his hands on her shoulders.

Jennica clutched her stomach, a broken cry escaping, immediately followed by the door opening.

"No!" Jennica screamed, "You can't take him away from me." The masked figures rushed in and grabbed Jennica before Loki had the chance to fight them. He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to reach them before they disappeared,

"Please! Can't you see that she needs me?! Jennica!" They dragged her through the door and slammed it shut, leaving Loki alone in misery. "Why?!" He screamed at the ceiling, feeling the door Jennica was just beyond. Of course it was locked with no way to get out, but he pushed as hard as he could. He needed to be there. He couldn't leave her alone. Not now. During her pregnancy, they took him away from her, and now he had to suffer through this. Worry consumed him, and he screamed in rage over and over, slamming his body against the door. No way out. No hope. It was over.

Jennica could hear Loki's screams. They were faint but distinct. Oh how she longed for him to be there with her. It was almost as if she could feel his heart internally split in half from the rage and hurt. Placed in a white gown, she was then laid on what resembled a hospital bed. Four nurses surrounded her, including a few of the masked men to guard her for if she went crazy. Of course she felt like attempting to attack every one of them, but the intense pain kept her from doing so.

"Please don't take my baby..." She moaned to a nurse who was at the foot of the bed. The lady only looked up at her with a silent, blank stare, not even seeming to care about the situation. That caused Jennica to overflow with anger. "If you take my child, I'll—" She screamed, interrupted by her own internal pain.

"You need to push when you feel the urge to." The nurse replied coldly. There was no urge at the moment, but apparently it was time.

"Please be with Loki..." Jennica prayed, too quiet for anyone to hear, "Please send someone to help him." Tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of her husband in utter despair. Whatever he had been through when they had taken him away, the thought tore her emotions in half. With these thoughts mentally destroying her, the first urge to push came, and not having Loki's hand to grab onto only made it hurt worse. And so she screamed.

Pacing back and forth in the room he had held Jennica in just moments before, he hyperventilated. No more screaming, just deep anxiety. On the verge of pulling out his hair, he listened to Jennica's screams from behind the wall. She wasn't far, but it felt like miles away. What could these people possibly gain from this? His chest heaved, and he nervously dug his nails into the skin on his arm. Nothing could distract him from the insanity. Loki reached out into the empty air, wishing he could hold Jennica's hand. The pain that she felt, mental and physical, was more than heartbreaking. If there was even any heart left to break.

Loki didn't know how much more he could handle. Everything felt far away... as though he was watching this happen to someone else. His heart felt numb and empty. The screams sounded too far away to matter. Loki closed his eyes, although they didn't feel like his own. The hard concrete beneath him was there, and yet not there. The wall behind him that he leaned against was solid, but he couldn't feel its presence.

It hurt. It hurt so much. It hurt so much that she couldn't scream, or move, or breathe. She continued to push with all her might, fighting to bring the child into the world. Shivering, her hands clenched the railing of the bed. Pain rattled her womb like she had never felt before. It was as if she was tearing from the inside out. But she felt the head and knew it was close. Too much pain... It was burning inside of her. The nurses grew utterly silent but moved even more quickly. The child was coming out. Jennica's thoughts became delirious, everything was a blur. Until the baby slipped out from inside her and she saw him. He was beautiful.

Her ears rung. She could barely hear the wails of her premature newborn. The nurses carried him off to be cleaned. Life seemed to move in slow motion. After cleaning up, all but one of the nurses disappeared, yet Jennica didn't care. The only thought that consumed her mind was if her baby was alright. As if to answer her own mental prayer, the remaining nurse tending to the baby seemed to take pity on Jennica. With a reluctant look on her face, she handed him to her gently, and love filled Jennica's heart. A love she never experienced before. This was her baby. Her son. He showed no signs of inheriting Loki's Frost Giant blood. The baby's skin color was peach; he seemed perfectly normal, although tinier than even she expected.

Surprisingly quiet for a newborn, he relaxed in the arms of his mother. Almost to show Jennica that he was the peace she so dearly needed.

"Jennica." At first ignoring the nurse calling her name, she looked up. "I... there is a problem. I know you need your time, but you're bleeding excessively. You might lose consciousness soon. I promise I won't hurt your baby–"

"Eiyden." Jennica interrupted with a whisper, feeling herself already falling asleep, "His name will be Eiyden. Please, if you can't bring Loki here, at least show him his son." A tear fell down her cheek, but whether it was from sorrow or joy, she didn't know. The nurse nodded and left the room to make sure it was safe. No matter the cost, she would let Loki see his son.

The nurse entered Loki's room hesitantly, shutting the door behind her to avoid eavesdroppers. Before she turned to face Loki, he was standing in front of her, holding his hands out. Her eyes widened as he squeezed her throat. Hard.

"Why did you leave Jennica alone?! She was suffering!" He spat in her face, putting all of his rage into each and every word.

"Wait," She croaked, struggling to get the word out. Hearing someone from this place speak made him pause and release his grip. "Jennica... she's given birth." Now that he heard her speak, he recognized the voice... but from where? "I can't bring you to her, but I can show you your son."

Loki nearly stumbled back. Jennica gave birth to a boy. He had a son. He gave the nurse a shaky nod before she left the room.

Merely moments later, she came back with a tiny bundle in her arms. Walking up to Loki, she gave him the baby.

"His name is Eiyden." The nurse spoke softly.

He honestly didn't even know what emotion to feel. But his child was perfect. With a small tuft of black hair, Loki's green eyes and Jennica's nose, everything else was a perfect mixture of them both.

"Eiyden..." Loki whispered his son's name. Now his eyes overflowed with tears. His vision was blurred and his thoughts swam, but he felt that the feelings in his chest might burst.

Stroking Eiyden's soft cheek with his thumb, Loki blinked, and the tears came rolling out, one by one. Just a few at first, until it seemed as if every tear he had ever cried began pouring out of his eyes. His baby son squirming a little in his arms before yawning.

Loki didn't know how else to react to this moment but continue to cry. Both he and his family had endured so much. He just wanted for them to be back home, safe and sound with no cares in the world. It was his dream to live a happy life with his family, to forget what he wanted in the past. Since the wedding, he wanted so much more than this for Jennica, and now Eiyden. This dream was just that, a dream. The past mistakes he had made decided his future for him. This was all his fault. If he had only been a good man long ago, maybe he wouldn't have hurt his loved ones so much. With the pain of his thoughts only bringing more tears, Loki held his son against his chest and kissed the top of his soft, fuzzy head.

"I love you so much." Loki whispered, although his voice was hoarse.

"I'm so sorry, but I really need to take Eiyden now." The nurse spoke, but she hated each word that came out of her mouth.

With anger in his voice, Loki hissed, "You can't take away my son. I know he's not safe here. Leave us."

Shaking her head sadly, the nurse replied, "I wish I could, but if I let you keep him, they will kill you, Jennica, and I. I'm the only one who can protect Eiyden from what they have planned, and even I can't stop everything. Your son won't have a future if I don't take him now."

Loki's eyes widened, "What do they want with Eiyden?"

The nurse hung her head, "I'm only a nurse, I don't know of everything they do here. I'm not even supposed to breathe a word of this. But you and your wife were brought here not just for mere torture. Their entire plan is a secret to me, but they know you who you are, what you are. At least part of their plan is experimentation, but if there is more to it than that, I wouldn't know. And now that Eiyden is the real test subject, the only thing left is to feed off of your pain. They know more than well that death would be an escape for you, so they will keep you alive for as long as they can. I regret to say that Jennica is unconscious and in danger of dying..."

Before Loki responded, full of shock and sheer horror, he paused and took a deep breath, "Will you take care of Eiyden?"

"I will do everything in my power to help him."

The tears came strong for Loki again, "W-What is your name, so I can remember the only person who has given me hope in this place?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Then I will call you Hope because you're the only hope I have." With a nod, Hope took Eiyden out of Loki's arms and stepped out of the room, looking back at the miserable expression on Loki's face.

When the door closed and his son disappeared, Loki sank to the ground. It was all too much. Why did things have to turn out so horribly? Then he remembered, of course, it was his fault. He didn't deserve the small taste of happiness with Jennica. He deserved this torture, and his delusions of redemption only forced Jennica and Eiyden to take part in his punishment. Hate for himself and everything that had been happening to his family overwhelmed him, making him sob until he couldn't breathe. He felt numb, scared, and out of control. The next person who walked through that door would be dead. Anyone who hurt his wife and child deserved nothing less. If only they could escape without him. At least then they would be safe and his history wouldn't affect them any longer.

...

 _He was lying on the hard ground. Darkness. All that could be seen was darkness. Until Loki looked up to see himself. A terrifying sight to see himself sneering and laughing at him._

 _"You wish to be a good father? A good husband? Then let's see, shall we?" These words were shouted like a maniac. This was a part of Loki. He wasn't the man he wished he was. The room spun around, causing Loki to roll onto the wall and the ceiling while the Jötun stayed grounded on what used to be the floor. The dizziness and confusion made him sick, but he held down whatever he had in his stomach. His chest burst with pain, but he kept his eyes open._

 _A shining bright light came from above, and the room filled with the light, except that it wasn't a room anymore. Rubbing his eyes to adjust to the brightness, Loki felt grass on his bare arms. Slowly standing up, he examined his surroundings, looking for his evil self. The first thing he saw was a graveyard. A graveyard that stretched in every direction, never seeming to end. Right in front of him were two small gravestones sitting snugly in the ground. The names on the gravestones were Jennica Adams and Eiyden Adams. His heart broke in half. He really was a terrible man._

 _"Notice how they have Jennica's last name," the evil voice hissed in his mind. Loki looked around himself but could see nobody. "They left you." The voice continued, "And now they are gone. Because of you. It was all you!"_

 _Loki shook his head slowly as his lower lip quivered._

 _"No..." He mumbled as his face twisted in pain and despair, "N-No please... no no no no NO!" His cries grew louder with each word, until his legs gave way and he collapsed on the dirt in front of where his family lay buried. His hands were balled up into fists as he hid his face behind them. He was so sad. So angry. So hurt. What had he done?_

 _The sound of soft footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Loki looked up to see a young boy, maybe six or seven years old. Tears streamed down his face steadily and silently. His nose was bright red from the cold, which fogged their breath in the air._

 _Gazing up straight through Loki's eyes, the boy blurted, "Why weren't you there? Why didn't you save us, Father?!"_

 _As he was kneeling in front of the boy, he apologized with the little strength he had left, "I'm sorry..." Blood spread all over the boy's shoulders from Loki's hands. He looked down, seeing the wound right over his heart. His clothes were completely soaked in red. "Forgive me." Loki couldn't even make eye contact anymore, staring at the discolored grass. "It was all my fault... all my fault... all my fault." Despite his tight grip on the boy, his son, he slipped through Loki's fingers, falling to the ground. There was no blood, but his mental wounds stopped his heartbeat. Above his son, to Loki's dread, was the Jötun himself._

...

"It's my fault... It's my fault..." Loki moaned over and over as he woke up from his nightmare. It had been hours since he held his child. Was Jennica still alive? We wanted both her and Eiyden safe in his arms. With dried tears staining his cheeks and the corners of his eyes, he let the pain in his heart take him over. He wished he never lived. The world would have been a better place without him. No one out there could help him. At least he believed that, but even then, he didn't know. If there was indeed someone out there, they didn't care for him. Feeling numb, weak and surprisingly hungry, Loki closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, but it was one of great discomfort. To him, all hope had truly been lost.

 **A/N: Eiyden is pronounced eye • den**


	20. Chapter 19: Last Chance

The sound of a door opening woke Jennica, and she gasped immediately, filling her lungs as if she hadn't been breathing, or was even alive. Not remembering where she was, she started to panic. All she could remember was pain. The room was dark and claustrophobic, making her hyperventilate. Her hand automatically moved to her stomach, which felt oddly flat. Was it all just an awful dream? Her arms were numb and heavy, but she reached over to the side to feel if Loki was beside her. It was empty.

"Jennica," A voice broke the silence. A familiar voice, but not one that she recognized. "I'm so glad you're awake. I've brought Eiyden to see you. We visited a few times while you were sleeping." The lights turned on, although dim.

Jennica's brows furrowed. Eiyden. The name sounded so familiar, but she could barely remember. A sudden panic overwhelmed her. Loki wasn't there, and she wasn't pregnant anymore.

"Where is my husband?!" Jennica breathed out in a raspy voice, obviously frightened. A figure appeared out of the darkness; a woman holding a one month old baby in her arms.

"You... have been separated from each other for a long time now. The last time you saw him was the day Eiyden was born. You've been... sleeping since then."

Jennica shook her head as tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She felt as if it was getting harder to remember anything. Even Loki's face seemed like a blur in her mind. Nothing the woman said made any sense.

"Where am I?!" Jennica screamed, trying to sit up but having no strength. She could see the startled figure in the corner of her eye.

"Shh..." the woman put her hand on Jennica's tense shoulder, "they might hear you. This place is an illegal scientific facility. I was brought here against my will, just like you. I am doing whatever I can to get you out, but you need to cooperate right now. The only thing I can do at the moment is sneak your son in here to see you." Her face and voice were slightly but distantly familiar. It didn't give Jennica any comfort, nevertheless.

"I want my husband... I want my baby..." Jennica sobbed.

The woman bent over a little, slowly handing the baby to Jennica. The surprising warmth from the infant filled Jennica with energy and memories. Terrible memories. Gazing into the baby's emerald green eyes he inherited from his father, Jennica could only begin to cry even more as the little boy wrapped his fingers around her thumb.

"I love you. I love you..." She chanted over and over, "I'm so sorry."

Gathering up what strength she had in her, Jennica stroked Eiyden's cheek. "Baby, what have they done to you?" She whispered, "I wish I could have been here for you..."

The baby's face scrunched up and he squirmed, little squeaks escaping him. His mother was near to being a stranger.

Jennica cradled him gently against her chest. Stroking his tiny head, she made desperate attempts to calm down her fussy child.

"You've been so brave." She murmured tearfully.

Eiyden could not understand the sudden urge of strong emotions he felt from his mother, and his squeals turned into cries. His breathing quickened, now feeling his mother's fear that she was trying to hide.

"Don't cry... shh... it's Mummy." Jennica forced out through her hoarse, shaky voice. The tears pooled over, sliding down her cheeks. Rocking her baby from side to side, she watched as his crying slowly dissipated, turning into peace as he began to recognize her voice. She placed her lips on his soft forehead, taking a deep breath afterwards. This reunion was temporary, and she knew that, leaving an indescribable pain in her heart.

The minutes went by too fast for Jennica, and the nurse took her son out of her arms in a rush, apologizing for what she had to do. Left empty handed in the lonely, dark room, Jennica sat up wearily. Every muscle in her body felt weak and stiff, she could barely move. Fighting the grogginess tempting her back into sleep, she forced herself over the edge of the bed, resulting in her collapsing onto the concrete floor. She wanted her child...

...

Eiyden's tiny hand wrapped tightly around the nurse's own. He shifted in the arms of his caretaker, threatening to cry again.

"Eiyden," The nurse's voice was gentle. Calming. "Shh shh, no crying, Sweetheart. You have to go back into your room now. I'm going to visit your father."

The baby made little noises as he held his tiny arms up, reaching for her face.

Unaware that he was always under the monitors, nothing seemed abnormal to Eiyden. The cold, white hallways were what made up his world that was seemingly perfect and devoid of any dangers. It was a painful truth he would have to discover.

The nurse brought him to his plain room, small and dim. He was provided with a crib and a blanket, but it was still a horrible place to leave a child. Providing a kiss on his forehead, the nurse left him alone.

It was terrible, leaving these people to suffer, but there was not much she could do. Only a room away was Eiyden's father, who had been waiting long enough. She entered the cell, looking upon the weakened man that sat nearly motionless in the corner.

"Hope," Loki said, surprisingly deadpan for a man waiting to hear about his wife and child, "what has happened?" The wretched man leaned his head against the wall for support. He hadn't moved in days. Dried blood covered every inch of bare skin on his body, his face being the only exception. His hair had grown long and tangled beyond repair, but he didn't seem to pay any mind. All of his concern for himself had disappeared a long time ago.

"Jennica woke up today. I brought Eiyden to her because she hasn't been watched since she first lost consciousness. One day, I promise–"

"Do not promise me anything, Hope." He interrupted her with a quiet voice.

"There's something that I can promise you, and you need to listen to me." Stepping forward in anger, she scolded, "You have a chance of escape, but you sit here for days, making yourself regress into nothing."

Loki snarled with bitterness, "You don't know that there's a chance. I stopped calling you my hope and now you're the only one with hope. Get my wife and child out of here, but leave me."

"I don't know who you think you're helping, saying to leave you behind, but you're a terrible man if you think they'd be better off without you!" Hope's shout echoed off of the walls, and Loki looked up at her in shock.

"Leave me alone." His voice was sorrowful and filled with guilt, but he didn't seem to have changed.

"Don't say that..."

"You heard me, leave me alone! I told you to save my family, not me." Turning around on her heel, not planning to listen to him, Hope left the room to check on Eiyden.

Typing in the code to unlock the metal door, Hope walked through to see the little baby in his crib, sucking on his thumb.

"Hey little guy, I'm back!" She cooed softly, putting a bright smile on her face. He responded with a small, toothless smile, kicking his legs.

He was a bouncy little thing, full of light, love and joy. It hurt Hope so much to see how unaware Eiyden was to every situation, believing it was normal everyday life. He was an infant. She didn't expect him to understand anything. But it still hurt.

The metal door barged open with a slam, startling Hope, who grabbed Eiyden quickly, bring him to tears from the rough movement.

"Give us the test subject." One of the masked men spoke in a muffled voice.

"Is that how you refer to him?!" Hope spat, angry that she would eventually have no choice but to do what they told her.

"We have our orders." The man continued. "Give us the boy."

Hope clutched onto Eiyden tighter. She knew what these people were capable of. They would deprive all happiness from the little boy she had raised for a month. The masked man took a few steps closer to her, smacking her hard in the face and knocking her over as they snatched the now wailing Eiyden from her grasp.

Another man grabbed her by the hair and hissed, "Defy the orders again, we won't hesitate to kill you. There are plenty of nurses to take your place."

"You can't take him." Hope pleaded, tears now streaming down her cheeks, "He's just a child."

"No. He's a hybrid. A test subject to cure humanity." The man continued before disappearing with the crying child.

...

Sitting in the same spot Hope had left him in, Loki heard the screaming of a child. He knew it was Eiyden, who else would it be? At first, he blocked out the sound, not wanting to hear the cries he couldn't comfort.

As the wailing continued, it wore Loki down to his emotions that he had kept buried deep down inside him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt... anything. Hope's words echoed in his mind,

 _"You're a terrible man if you think they'd be better off without you!"_

Maybe they did need him, at least until they were safe again. He had to do something. Anything. It had been days since he was last sedated, giving him the clear wit he lacked. Standing up on his stiff feet, Loki thought. There had to be a way to stop the pain being caused to Eiyden.

Placing his hand on the metal door, Loki listened. Every cry felt like a knife twisting in his heart. His lower lip trembled at the terrible thoughts that haunted him like demons. What were they doing to his son? Cries turned to shrilling screams until Loki was overcome with fear. Eiyden was in pain. Knees weakening, Loki tried to stable his jagged breathing and swallow his chilling rage. His mind was racing and his body begged to break out of the cell and attack like a wild beast. But then his fragment of fear grew, poisoning the rest of his thoughts until he was numb again. Devoid of himself, he could only let the cries of Eiyden penetrate through the walls.

Reaching out into the depths of his mind, Loki muttered a prayer. He was never a praying man, not really, but their current situation destroyed all promise of the bright future he wished to have with his family. The tormented mind of his son left him with an empty feeling. He collapsed onto the concrete ground, exhausted from straining his mind. He had no strength left, no words on his tongue to beg. Only fear and guilt could replace the increasingly empty shell of a man he was becoming.

The minutes passed, precious time spent tortured by his own mind. To calm his racing heartbeat, he began to sing quietly; an old Asgardian song he learned when he was a boy,

" _Once I was lonely without a true friend in the world._

 _Yes, I had friends but not the way I should._

 _Was I inferior? Was I unloved? Am I inferior? Am I unloved?_

 _I am odd and rare._

 _Understanding enough to care, these people are hard to find._

 _But one day I found a friend who made me love who I am._

 _They are true, and they are kind._

 _Bring me back home_."

...

Winter opened his eyes to see a burst of light from behind the open door. He had been praying, but it almost seemed useless. Emmeline fell into the room before the door was slammed shut.

"You didn't answer me, you monster!" Her throat was raw and dry from screaming to the person on the other side, but she continued to. "He's only a child... you can't hurt him." Her voice grew weak. Fists banging on the solid door gave only a slight release of her pent up anger. There was barely any fight left within her.

Finally, losing the final amount of energy she managed to have saved, Emmeline slid to the ground without a tear in her eye left to shed. Blood spilled on the ground. There was nothing to be done. She felt Winter's arms around her and a comforting whisper in her ear that everything would be fine. They would find a way out. They weren't needed for the experiment, at least not for much longer. Emmeline reached to hold him in her arms as well, but as soon as she did, the warmth disappeared, and Winter remained in the corner, probably asleep but possibly dead. A sigh and the sound of shifting reached her ear.

"You're still alive." She stated simply. It was little comfort to know it, although she barely felt it.

"So it seems," Replied Winter, mixing his words together from loss of control of the muscles in his face, "for how much longer I don't know." There was no more of her heart left to be broken, as he had lost his angelic voice too long ago for Emmeline to recall. His body was weak, limbs barely able to move, and his mind was dull, although much more aware than usual. He was due for another appointment with him.

"Is the real you in control today, or must I look somewhere else for love?" Emmeline tried to stand, but she had lost too much blood for her to trust that she wouldn't lose consciousness.

"Please, Emmeline. I would only frighten and hurt you... I'm not able to love you anymore." Winter's voice was weak and broken, nothing like it used to be.

She swallowed the burning in her throat as she responded, "Is that it then? Have you given in?"

Silence reigned over them for some time before Winter changed the subject, "As long as you have not been harmed, all is well."

"Do you think that makes me feel better?" Tears threatened to fall, but she stepped forward, toward her broken love.

"It's over. We have no more future together. I am broken. Dying..." Emmeline let out a sob that threatened to take over her body, forcing her to drop to her knees.

"It was supposed to be me... I was the one that would grow old and die while you stayed young. Even that fate seems merciful compared to this!" Although she couldn't see anything in the complete darkness, Emmeline searched for Winter in the never ending shadow.

"I'm not who I was before. You would be disgusted to see me..." He finally rose onto his shaking, injured legs and picked his wife from the dusty ground.

"I don't know how to live without you anymore... how I could wake up and not see your face, no matter how damaged. I don't know if I could handle never hearing your voice again." Feeling the warmth of his hand on her cheek, she leaned into it, savoring every sensation.

"You must let me go. We will meet each other again in the next life... I do not doubt it." Even Winter did not seem to believe his own words as he spoke, shaking terribly.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she forced a smile and spoke softly despite the complete sorrow she held in her heart, "Will you lie beside me, one last time? Before we say goodbye... forever."


	21. Chapter 20: Hallucination Chamber

Loki could shed no more tears. His heart of course still ached for his family, but he was determined to help them escape from the clutches of the enemy. If he could redeem himself in some way, it would be on that accord.

Masked men rushed in his cell, but Loki wasn't even phased.

"Do what you want with me." He moaned, knowing they would keep him alive. He deserved as much pain as they could offer him. Pulling him up forcefully to drag him into another room, Loki could only wonder what they would do next. After the birth of his son, he had been thrown in the leeches tank multiple times to be drained of his blood. If only he could erase the diseased images from his mind.

He was dragged through a metal door and locked in. The place was dark, reminding him of leeches and all of the other torture again; he began to feel nervous. Pacing the room to hear a hissing sound, he breathed in deep. The air smelled funny, making his eyes dilate and head spin. He stopped his pacing and stood still, standing there in darkness, heartbeat quickening and blood pressure rising. Something was there, watching, and it wanted him. It was calling for him, and he was filled with fear.

Darkness surrounded Loki, and he wanted to claw at it, but there was no escape. He just felt it. Whatever it was, it wanted him. But he couldn't see. There was no escape.

His heartbeat sped up till he could barely breathe and he collapsed on his knees in fear. Claustrophobia began to overwhelm him. His head throbbed, his body trembled. He could feel something, or someone, watching. Watching him and his every movement, just waiting to lunge out and strike.

Loki tried to call out, to ask who was there, but his voice felt too hoarse. Nothing would come out. Not a single sound. Panic rose higher than before. He reached for the ground, feeling hard cement. At least there was that. He gasped for air that seemed to be running out. What was happening? Where was he? Why was it so dark?

Whispers grazed his ears.

"Wake up, little Laufeyson. Wake up..."

But he could not. This felt too real, it couldn't be a dream.

There was more continuous darkness. Nothing to see, just a black void. Loki didn't know where he was, if it was even a place. He waited for distinct sounds, and he heard one at last after minutes went by. It was the sound of breeze, then footsteps. The overwhelming sound of voices rose, and only got louder from there.

Finally, light flooded Loki's eyes, keeping him from opening them due to the shocking sensation. A roaring truck horn came from behind him. He immediately bolted out of the way, realizing he was standing in the middle of a street. After arriving on the sidewalk safely, he admired the tall buildings surrounding him. That's when the thought struck him. He was back in New York City! Looking down and noticing he was wearing an all-black tuxedo, he furrowed his brows, running his hand through his hair. Was he supposed to be somewhere?

In confusion, he slowly walked down the side of the street, maneuvering through the thick crowds. The city was especially busy. No one he recognized was in sight. He didn't even know how to get back to the Avengers' base. As he walked, the people had their heads down and eyes trained on the ground, as if unaware of their surroundings.

Suddenly, a man in a black hoodie ran straight into him, although purposely. Nothing separated him from the other passing strangers, except that this person was looking right at him. It was strange. His face should have been visible, but Loki only found infinite darkness. Carefully stepping around the man, who shifted his gaze with Loki's movements, his heart began pounding. An inexplicable fear spread through his body, making his muscles tighten and breaths quicken.

A force stopped him from moving any farther. A grip on his arm.

A blue hand.

Shifting his eyes back onto where the hooded figure stood, he saw a small Frost Giant. Himself. And it was horrifying. The red eyes stared straight through him, seeing every fear. Every insecurity. The frozen, blue hand of the frost giant gripped his arm tightly, and Loki's own arm started to turn into the icy deep shade. With a start, Loki ripped the hand off of his arm and ran. He ran until it felt like his heart couldn't beat any faster and longer than that. His legs wanted to give out, but he was still being followed. Bitter wind began to blow on his face as dark clouds rolled in. The whistling of the wind almost sounded like ghostly whispers, telling him to not look back.

He turned down an alley, not knowing that the end was blocked by a building. A dead end. His hands gently hit the concrete wall, almost hoping that it wasn't real. The only hope he had left was to fight, but he knew that deep down he didn't have the strength to confront himself. The pain he buried deep within him was too guarded, too hard to reach.

Turning around, preparing himself to fight the fight he had always wished to avoid, Loki held up his hands in tight fists. A long shadow stretched down the alley, increasing the growing tension in Loki's body. With sweaty, shaking fingers, he stretched out his hands and clenched them into fists again. There was no way out. This would be the end.

The Jötun approached, staring him down. At the sight, Loki stopped breathing for a moment, too afraid to move. Soon, his pursuer was almost close enough to make out the details in his eyes. Loki wished to take a step back, and he did, although his back was against the wall a moment before. A sudden feeling of falling fell over him as he ran out of ground. His hands gripped the edge of a bridge. The Bifrost bridge. Eyes involuntarily watering, his vision was blurry as he looked up, seeing this monster's blue face peer down at him. Leaning toward Loki, close enough to feel his uneven breath, the Jötun sneered,

"I feed off of your fear, so keep running. You can't ever escape your true self."

The grip was released, and Loki fell. Everything moved in slow motion, slow enough for him to see a smile on the blue face above. Around him, he saw stars and space, the exact same place he fell many years ago. His fall from the rainbow bridge. When he had disappointed everyone. Merely days before he discovered true pain.

Feeling the sensation of his stomach drop as he fell, he watched as his body became enveloped in a black hole. No, he could not be reliving this. Going back to Thanos was the last thing he needed. Squeezing his eyes shut and preparing himself for the worst, the rush in him instantly left. Opening his eyes, he discovered that he was no longer falling, but merely standing in a large, dark room that seemed quite battered. It was familiar, like a memory long pushed away. He was in the SHIELD facility, where Thanos had brought him through to Midgard.

In front of him was the Tesseract inside a machine, just as it was before he stole it. Looking up, he could see the portal he had gone through as well. The only missing element was his opposition, Fury and the others. Not knowing what else to do, Loki approached the cube. He could make a portal... if that was even an option. This whole situation was mind-numbing. How did he even get here?

"Isn't it beautiful?" His own voice came from behind the Tesseract, and Loki knew it was his Jötun self.

After a moment of silence, Loki began,

"Why are we here?" The Jötun let out a chuckle, enjoying the torment he was causing.

"It's where you first let it all begin."

Moving around the machine, the wicked frost giant appeared. Loki stood his ground, despite being terrified of what his evil side was capable of, as that's what he assumed the man in front of him was.

"I don't understand... What are you doing, and what do you want?!"

Throwing his hands behind him as he questioned the Jötun, Loki hid the fear threatening to paralyze him.

"Look around you, Loki. Here you stand on Midgardian soil. The inhabitants of this world... so pitiful to look upon and know they exist. Didn't you once have the mindset to destroy them all? To rid this universe of their sorrowful lives?" These thoughts were intrusive, compulsive. He wouldn't let them inside of his mind, it felt wrong.

"I... I was different then."

Stepping closer, invitingly, the Jötun suggested, "You can still accomplish what you started."

In response, Loki took a step backwards, his hands out in disagreement, "I am no longer the foolish man I once was! Please don't do this. You can't kill an entire race."

"Why not?" This statement was followed by a silence, each Loki staring into the eyes of the other, letting the words sink in.

"Can you live with yourself if you knew that you were guilty of genocide?" The question was genuine. Loki was entirely unsure if his dark side would even hesitate to kill others.

Laughing at this question, the Jötun teased, "Ah, Thanos was right to discard you. You're weak! And all of this because you claim to have a change of heart. If you really were strong, you would have denied the control of Thanos, and continued in your own ways! You could have killed Thor, then. Jötunheim would have been destroyed, and you would be true heir to the throne! You would have been the worthy son. Thor's equal, if not more. And yet I ask this again. Why not? Why not kill the Midgardians? Because you are weak and primitive. And I... have come to dominate you."

His eloquent speech did nothing to tempt Loki, who only nervously stepped towards himself, scolding,

"I will not let you kill them or anyone! And you will not dominate me."

Now standing close enough to hear a quiet whisper, the Jötun growled, "What happened on Midgard that turned you so soft?! Don't tell me it was that woman!" A second of silence passed as Loki's eyes widened. These were the words he once spat at Thor, "Oh, it was! Well maybe, when we're finished, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

Lunging forward, Loki clenched his fists, ready to tackle the Jötun with a single blow. This being of evil would not hurt Jennica, no matter how much he threatened. In a flash, the Jötun teleported behind Loki, kicking him over. Loki groaned and quickly stood up. This was the evil side of him, which meant he knew every move and how to counter it. Loki would have to be witty without his magic. It all came down to combat and stamina. All the fighting brought unpleasant memories to Loki of the lives he had taken. It clouded his thinking and judgement during the fight.

The Jötun kicked Loki hard in the stomach. He crouched down and groaned. His body couldn't move fast enough. Lunging on top of him, the evil one grabbed Loki's throat. He squeezed. He squeezed tight until Loki could barely breath.

"You... will never... become stronger than me..." Loki gasped, his eyes burning and tearing up. If the evil one prevailed, his family and all the world could be in jeopardy. He did not want to take that chance.

"Oh Loki..." The Jötun teased with a laugh. Leaning down to Loki's ear, he whispered, "I am you."

In a glimmer of green and gold light, the Jötun vanished from Loki's grasp. Laughter echoed from down a nearby hallway, freezing him temporarily in his tracks. Taking a few cautious steps towards the hallway, he prepared himself for the worst of what was to come.

Dimly lit hallways surrounded him, giving multiple ways of which he could take. He turned a few corners before letting frustration take over. He stopped walking, squeezing his eyes shut, knowing this all had to be a dream... or some form of trickery.

"Loki, help me!" A loud bloodcurdling screech met Loki's ears. His eyes instantly snapped open. His breath grew labored. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and burned in his lungs. His green eyes darted from the left then to the right. This wasn't the Avengers' base.

The hallways surrounded him, giving multiple ways he could take. The scream sounded again. He knew that voice. He had heard it many times. It was Jennica's. Something was wrong. He began to hastily sprint down a hallway, his feet sliding as he made sharp turns. The screams would fade then get louder, depending on which direction he took. Some lights flickered around him, and the smell of mildew smacked his nostrils.

"Loki, help me, please!" The screams continued, bringing him to an increased panic. He had to get to her. He had to save her from this terror.

"Jennica, where are you?!" He finally managed to shout, although his voice felt surprisingly hoarse. She shouted back, only in fading screams, bringing Loki's fists to clench. Running again, he noticed the hallways grew more narrow with each turn he took. His surroundings darkened as the lights disappeared.

With short, panting breaths, he came up to a scratched metal door. He heard rustling behind it, and then Jennica's screams. She was on the other side. He pushed at the door with all his might to get it open, but to no avail. His breathing grew heavier and faster as he fought to get it open. Finally, he resigned into using his body weight to push it. Surprising shots of pain ran through him as he did so. After taking a minute to catch his hitching breath, an eerie and desolate feeling crawled beneath his skin, making him feel helpless and alone. With rage mixed with despair, he placed his palm onto the door, and it opened as if someone from the other side had unlocked it for him.

Running through the opening, he found himself in a nearly pitch black room. A strong unpleasant odor assaulted him, causing him to grimace. He heard no sounds, no screaming, no rustling. Just the sound of his own footsteps as he made his way further into the room. He dared not call out and bring attention to himself if someone was truly there, but his thoughts were discarded as the scream could be heard again.

He turned around sharply, now seeing Jennica sitting alone in the open. The lights had brightened enough that he could, although barely, make out her figure. He rushed toward her, quickly kneeling down to hold her in his arms.

"Loki... you're scaring me..." She whispered these words that cut him to his core.

"I'm so... so sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and scared you. I don't mean to... all I want is to prove myself to you." His voice was frantic and panicked. Fearing that Jennica could be taken from him at any moment, he tried to tell her everything he truly felt. "I love you... I love you so much. All I want is you! If I have you, my life will be perfect." Jennica smiled sadly and held Loki's cheek in her hand. After a moment, she pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear with a voice that was not her own,

"If you try to take her, I will take her, and your bloodline, back. They will suck the blood from your veins. Your skin will boil. Reality will become a nightmare. The pain will take your mind in its hands and crush it until you are nothing but a ghost of what used to be. And death... will be only slightly out of your longing reach."

The deep, grating voice spit the words at Loki, who was too afraid to move. It was a familiar voice, one that caused him to shake violently, but his mind held him back from the memory. Whoever it was that was speaking to him let go of Loki. Jennica, instead, was lying on the floor beside him, unconscious and bloodied. In front of him was a man with red eyes and a familiar but menacing blue face. Loki fell backwards in shock as he saw the Jötun's face. Although the voice was not his, the Jötun was all too knowing of what Loki had heard. Loki watched as his Jötun-self formed a dagger of ice in his hand and lunged at him, stabbing him through the heart.

His vision was blurry, white spots swimming through his eyes. The ice lodged in his chest froze it inside and out, but it was strangely warm. There was no pain, only shock. Looking down at his hands, through his failing vision and the dim lights, he could see his hands turning blue. He was becoming the monster, the one tormenting him. Down the hallway, seemingly far away, Jennica's screams continued, but he could barely hear them. His strength was failing, but he had to continue. For Jennica. The ice melted inside of him as he ran towards the screams. Despite being impaled, he moved swiftly and painlessly, as the water mixed with his blood dripped down his shirt.

The hallways winded endlessly. A right turn. A left turn. He could hear footsteps and Jennica's cries, but he never seemed to reach them fast enough. The air couldn't reach his lungs, he was gasping for air and barely held himself up. His strength was failing.

Suddenly, he turned a corner to see a dead end. The Jötun had disappeared. Jennica was gone. On the wall across from him was a full length mirror. Limping towards this mirror that seemed out of place in the dark, musty hallway, he examined his reflection. Red eyes looked back at him, filled with tears. His blue hand met with the hand in his reflection. The surface of the mirror was freezing, but it wasn't solid. The glass rippled like water, as if he could fall through it, and that's what he did.

His foot broke through the surface and landed onto wood flooring. Once his whole body had entered what seemed like another world, he found himself in his room from the Avenger's base, but it appeared much larger than he remembered. In the center of the room stood the Jötun right in front of Jennica who was on her knees in tears, begging for him to stop.

Loki watched himself in horror as he picked Jennica up by her neck with one hand and stabbed her with the other.

Not Jennica. It could not be her. She was too strong, and he wouldn't let her be killed. Somehow, the air was thick and time slowed itself, keeping Loki from her lifeless body, slowly falling to the ground as the Jötun ran away.

He killed her, the Loki he used to be.

His beloved's blood, everywhere.

He was dizzy, so dizzy.

With all of his willpower, Loki focused his energy on reaching Jennica. She was so close. Loki's mind escaped him; he screamed in rage, all of his emotions unleashed.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Life is fleeting and dangerous.

These thoughts didn't heal his shattered heart. The only person who at first believed him, seeing him for who he really was. Never judging or angry. The perfect woman. His hands found his way into his knotted black hair. From the first time they spoke peacefully, Loki began to wonder if he believed in true love, and before he fell in love with her, he didn't know. True love was merely an idea or an exaggerated emotion. She tore down his walls like no one else, made him feel completely new emotions. Now true love was real, but also gone.

With these thoughts circulating in his head, Loki finally fell down next to Jennica, his legs giving out on him. He was bleeding profusely, but he needed to hold her... one last time. Her body, once so full of life, was still and quiet.

"Goodbye, my love." Loki whispered these words into her ear before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

His vision was blurry, his head was spinning, his side exploded in pain. None of that seemed to matter as he looked down in his arms where Jennica laid. She was dead, the stab wound in her stomach. Burning tears fell down his face relentlessly. It hurt. Not his own deadly wound, but the pain in his heart.

Suddenly, everything disappeared around him, and he spun around in confusion. The blurring pain and anxiety circled him, suffocating him. Loki screamed and reached upwards to the void, feeling as though he would drown if he didn't. Sinking to his knees again, the weight of gravity pushing him down to the ground, Loki wept until his chest might have burst.

"Papa, why are you crying?" This innocent voice echoed around Loki, making him look up to see a small toddler standing in front of him. The boy's short, black hair stuck up in all different directions, and his little green eyes reflected tears of sympathy. In those eyes, Loki saw himself. Without another word, the boy wrapped his arms around Loki, filling him with a warmth he had never experienced before. "Don't cry. We are strong when we're together."

Loki trembled, trying to hold down his sobs, but he couldn't. They forced their way through his lips. His wails rung out loud, filling the room with the sound of his sorrow. The room seemed to warp and spin, but he hung onto the boy with all of the love and agony he had left. Loki fell forward onto the ground as the boy vanished, which left him feeling empty.

"You have pushed your limits, Loki." His own, menacing voice reached his ears, "After all of the destruction you caused, the anger and evil still in your heart, you believe that you can start a family? Look at me!" The voice said these words with a monstrous scream. Shifting his gaze from his own blood-covered hands, Loki looked at his Jötun-self once again. The horrifying pleasure in those red eyes pierced his remaining sanity. He was broken. "Your precious family will never be what you desire. Each decision you make is controlled by the darkness within you. You are an evil man, how could you ever think you would be a good husband or father? There is nothing you can do to change it. Your destiny was decided long ago!" The blue figure spit at Loki's feet, "Give up."

He continued lying on the hard ground, looking up to see himself. A terrifying sight to see himself sneering and laughing at him.

"You really wish to be a good father? A good husband? Then let's see, shall we?" These words were shouted like a maniac. This was a part of Loki. He wasn't the man he wished he was. The room spun around, causing Loki to roll onto the wall and the ceiling while the Jötun stayed grounded on what used to be the floor. The dizziness and confusion made him sick, but he held down whatever he had in his stomach. His chest burst with pain, but he kept his eyes open.

A shining bright light came from above, and the room filled with the light, except that it wasn't a room anymore. Rubbing his eyes to adjust to the brightness, Loki felt grass on his bare arms. Slowly standing up, he examined his surroundings, looking for his evil self. The first thing he saw was a graveyard. A graveyard that stretched in every direction, never seeming to end.

Right in front of him were two small gravestones sitting snugly in the ground. The names on the gravestones were Jennica Adams and Eiyden Adams. His heart broke in half. He really was a terrible man.

"Notice how they have Jennica's last name," the evil voice hissed in his mind. Loki looked around himself but could see nobody. "They left you." The voice continued, "And now they are gone. Because of you. It was all you!"

Loki shook his head slowly as his lower lip quivered.

"No..." He mumbled as his face twisted in pain and despair, "N-No please... no no no no NO!" His cries grew louder with each word, until his legs gave way and he collapsed on the dirt in front of where his family lay buried. His hands were balled up into fists as he hid his face behind them. He was so sad. So angry. So hurt. What had he done?

The sound of soft footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Loki looked up to see a young boy, maybe six or seven years old. Tears streamed down his face steadily and silently. His nose was bright red from the cold, which fogged their breath in the air.

Gazing up straight through Loki's eyes, the boy blurted, "Why weren't you there? Why didn't you save us, Father?!"

As he was kneeling in front of the boy, he apologized with the little strength he had left, "I'm sorry..." Blood spread all over the boy's shoulders from Loki's hands. He looked down, seeing the wound right over his heart. His clothes were completely soaked in red. "Forgive me."

Loki couldn't even make eye contact anymore, staring at the discolored grass. "It was all my fault... all my fault... all my fault." Despite his tight grip on the boy, his son, he slipped through Loki's fingers, falling to the ground. There was no blood, but his mental wounds stopped his heartbeat. Above his son, to Loki's dread, was the Jötun himself. Getting down on his knees, the Jötun grabbed Loki by the jaw and snarled,

"It's over." Loki's eyes rolled back into his head, feeling the Jötun take over his body. Evil manifesting inside of him, becoming his very essence.

...

Loki's body jerked back into reality, the air smelling cleaner than before.

"No! It can't end like this!" He yelled into the empty room, "That's not who I am!" Tears ran down his cheeks. He was completely broken. The strange taste in his mouth made him believe that he was drugged, but it felt too real. His love was dying in his arms, his son died in front of him, and the evil overcame him. It was too plausible. His happiness, his world, was coming to an end.


	22. Chapter 21: Human Sacrifice

A blaring alarm broke Loki, Jennica, and Eiyden out of their exhausted slumber. Something had happened. Whether good or bad, there was chaos. When there was chaos in the clutches of the enemy, there was hope. They waited for this hope to appear. And she did.

Eiyden looked up to see his first glimpse of light in weeks. It hurt. He squirmed and let out a tiny whimper, confusion and fear grasping the baby. Arms reached out to grab him. His nanny. She didn't stop to comfort him. The only sound was the ear piercing alarm; to Eiyden it was a confusing and indistinct sound, and terrified cries erupted from his fragile body.

The door opened quietly, but Jennica had been watching. Hope ran inside, cradling Eiyden to her chest. The sight made Jennica's heart jump.

"We have to go now, no time for questions!" Hope demanded, placing the baby in one arm so she could help his mother up with the other.

Jennica reached for her son, pulling him into the safety of her arms. Tears fell, continuously trailing down her cheeks.

"There you are..." she whispered, silencing the cries of her infant before following Hope into the bright, white hallway.

Banging his shoulder against the knobless door, Loki couldn't wait any longer. He knew something was amiss, and it could only benefit his family. After giving up on the door, he paced around the room, until Hope entered. Jennica followed behind her, holding Eiyden close. Beginning to cry unconsciously, Loki reached for his wife, knowing that there was no time to waste having the heartfelt reunion he desired.

"Follow me." Hope whispered as she lead the family through the twisted labyrinth of hallways and doorways. They were empty. Abandoned.

"What happened here?" Jennica questioned, feeling a pain course through her with each step she took.

"Security breach." Hope stated under her breath, "The facility is going into shutdown and trying to fight off the threat. Whether there will be an evacuation, we won't know." They continued in silence, step after step.

The sound of footsteps reached their ears, causing Loki to quickly pull Hope and Jennica into a hallway to their right. Eiyden whimpered, terrified of what was happening. All he knew was that his mother was holding him, and Nanny was right beside him, comforting him. Soldiers passed down the hall, but they quickly and quietly continued on their way to freedom. They were actually escaping. It was surreal. Hope stopped suddenly, realizing the door beside them was the exit.

"This is where you leave..." She said as she typed a code onto the keypad next to the door. A light flashed red. The door remained closed. Hesitatingly, Hope typed the code again with the same result. "Hold on. I'll fix this!" She yelled these words as she ran back down the hallway and turned a corner, out of sight.

Watching her leave, Loki inhaled sharply, preparing himself to speak,

"Be safe... my love." He stepped towards his wife, gently brushing some tangled, brown hair out of her face. Jennica suddenly became confused as Loki placed a gentle kiss on the top of Eiyden's head while whispering heart wrenching goodbyes.

"Loki... what are you talking about?" She questioned in a shaky voice.

"You're going without me." Loki merely stated, trying to keep his emotions strong and held together, "You don't deserve this. I ruined your lives... I am a terrible husband and father... and I don't deserve any of you." He blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks, splattering on the floor after they fell. Shaking his head, he tried not to cry further.

"Darling, no, I am not leaving you behind!" Jennica scolded, now on the verge of crying herself.

"You must! Don't cry for me, I am taking the punishment for my past. You'll be better off without my presence." Gently brushing a tear from Jennica's cheek, he savored this moment, the warmth of love.

"Our son needs you. I need you!" Jennica burst out as Eiyden began to cry again.

"No, you don't need me!"

"You are my husband! For better or worse, till death do us part, I will stay by your side and you will stay by mine. You promised to protect me forever, and you're going to break that vow?! Don't let a memory of the past keep you from being the man you are!" Swallowing hard, realizing the harshness of her words, she continued calmly, despite the fact that she felt insane, confused, and infuriated, "You're my husband, and I love you. I will not leave without you."

There was no energy or conviction in her words, but Loki was ashamed. Ashamed that he felt the need to abandon his family. Ashamed that he tried to break his vows. He dropped his head into his shaking hands, feeling the emotions overwhelm him.

"I'm sorry..." He sank down on his knees, not wanting to look at Jennica's hurt expression. Even still, she cupped his cheek, tilting his head up to meet her tearful gaze.

"My love for you is unconditional." She whispered, tears flowing, "I could never leave you here."

The sound of someone sprinting down the hallway caught their attention. Hope was returning, a look of terror on her face as she was followed by another young woman and several masked soldiers. Standing up as he took Eiyden in his arms, Loki ran away from them with Jennica in tow. Doubt returned with enough fear to suffocate. Still they ran, but once they reached a dead end, it was all over. The unknown woman grabbed Hope by her arm, pulling her hard so that they could face each other.

"Why did you help them?!" The woman hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Because you have no heart, Rebecca." Hope responded, looking straight into the woman's eyes.

With a strong grip on Hope, Rebecca's expression filled with pure anger and hatred. She then turned back to the men behind her and commanded,

"Take this woman away. Do what you want with her, as long as she doesn't survive."

"No!" Loki yelled. He should've been able to save her... the person who worked so hard to save him and his family, and he could do nothing to help. But abandoning his family to save another woman meant suicide for them all. He was too weak to be a hero.

As the sound of Hope's fading screams filled the hallway, Rebecca whispered, "Goodbye, Emmeline."

Turning back towards Loki, Jennica, and Eiyden, Rebecca pulled a gun out of her belt and pointed it at the baby's head.

"Come with me." She commanded coldly, her jaw tight, "No resistance or I pull the trigger." Jennica was on the verge of screaming, but Loki looked at her and shook his head. They had to listen.

Forced through to another room, Rebecca followed them in. Little Eiyden continued to wail.

"Sh, shhh..." Jennica leaned closer to her son and began to comfort him while he was still in Loki's arms. Rebecca took several steps backwards to a door on her left, still keeping the gun aimed at Eiyden.

"I know that fighting is useless... but why? Why do you have to keep us? Why did you have to torture us?" Jennica begged for answers. After all that time living there, she had craved the answer, although she was unsure if it would ever be told to her.

Looking past the barrel of her gun, Rebecca smirked cruelly, enjoying the pain in her captive's eyes.

"You won't live to see it." She left the room, the door locking behind her.

The prisoners urgently searched the room. Their small taste of escape was short-lived, but they wouldn't stop until they had their freedom back. It couldn't end like this, and yet, Jennica and Loki felt that there was no way out. Would this be their grave? Would they be lost forever to this heartless facility? These thoughts weren't new, but their situation made them more terrifying than ever. The only person that ever helped them was ordered to be killed. One hope remained, the security breach. Whoever or whatever this was, it offered a chance.

Jennica called Loki over when she saw something promising, a crawl space. Looking through the tight tunnel, they saw it opening up into another room, which was much more promising than where they were. Loki crawled through, followed by Jennica, holding their son to her chest.

Once they arrived, they realized that it was far alike from the others. A door slammed over the entrance to the crawl space. A bad sign. They were in a tank; pipes connected to it dripped water into the small space. The wall in front of them was made out of glass, not easily broken. Loki walked up to the glass and placed his hand on the cool surface. He was always experiencing being behind some sort of wall, but this time it was different. On the other side of the glass, a dark, cold abyss of water was all he could see. The sound of sloshing and the smell of saltwater triggered their senses. They were in an ocean. The entire facility was underwater. Whatever hope they had in them had been deprived.

"Loki... what's going to happen to us?" Jennica muttered shakily, having no answers.

"I don't know." He watched the water move behind the glass, praying and reaching for his powers again. Even if they had not been taken away, he was still too exhausted. There was nothing left in him.

Jennica approached her husband slowly. "Darling, you can tell me when you're afraid." She spoke softly, sensing the mask he was putting on, trying to be strong for her and their son, "You can tell me anything."

Shifting his tearful eyes to Jennica, he replied, "There hasn't been a moment since we were attacked that I haven't been afraid for the two of you. I wanted so much for our family... so much. But I seemed to have pushed my luck." He banged his fists against the glass. "There has to be a way out. You and Eiyden don't deserve this. Any of this!"

"And neither do you, Loki." Jennica's gaze refused to waver, determined for him to believe her statement. Embracing his family, he held them close, afraid they would slip through his fingers. And yet, they could not cry. Their emotions were spent.

"Thank you for always believing in me." Loki whispered.

Gushing, like the sound of a waterfall broke through the silence that started to linger. Feeling a cold, wet sensation on their feet, Loki and Jennica looked down, only to see the tank was beginning to rapidly fill with water. Jennica gripped tightly onto Eiyden, and Loki wrapped his arms around the both of them. Not knowing what to say or do, they stayed huddled together, but if the water didn't stop, they would have to move, or in their case, swim.

Loki took the baby. "I got him, you swim!"

The water rose and they fought the swirling currents, swimming up but rapidly running out of tank. Loki's head was entirely submerged for only a moment as he fought to keep his son's head above the freezing water that was enveloping them. They were all so terrified. Jennica clawed at the wall, scaling it and hoping to find a way out. But it was no use. If the water kept rising, they would all drown.

Jennica's weakness began to overtake her, making her have spotted vision and causing her head to spin. Her muscles became so utterly useless as her body gave up. Loki scooped Jennica's unconscious, limp body, using only his legs to stay afloat.

Now as the tank was near full, there was nowhere else to swim. He gasped as he fought to keep his family from drowning, holding both his wife and child in his arms. No, they had come so close to escaping. They could not die now! If there was a way for them to get out, Loki would find it, but exhaustion creeped up, threatening to take him over like it had with Jennica. Eiyden continued to cry. The water was now up to their ears, and Loki could feel his tears mixing with the freezing liquid. He couldn't let it end this way. He couldn't...

"Here pity only lives when it is dead." -Dante, _Inferno_


	23. Chapter 22: Darkest Fears

His back ached from the hard, metal floor.

A child's scream awoke him.

Lifting his head, there his trembling son lay, wailing on his chest.

Panicked, the father sat up to comfort his son.

Holding the frightened babe to his chest, unsurety struck him.

A shift of gaze brought his eyes to his wife, cold and unmoving.

Jennica was dead.

Drowned from the waters.

A cry escaped his lips, bloodied from his own bite.

Shivering and afraid, Eiyden cried out for his mother.

Although his mind and body were numb, he held Jennica and Eiyden close.

As if expecting to feel her beautiful heartbeat, he searched for a pulse, finding nothing but an empty shell of his beloved.

A shout from behind interrupted his weeping, "There's no time!"

Loki turned, the shocking sight of Emmeline appearing through his blurry vision.

Either this had to be a trap or he was hallucinating, but his body blindly followed the angel.

A door opened in a flash of light.

His surroundings became his cell on Asgard for a split second.

A hallucination.

It was prison, but anything was better than here.

A labyrinth of hallways enveloped them.

He held the baby to his chest, taking heavy steps forward.

Emmeline sprinted.

She called for him to follow faster.

Each breath was labored.

Every step was pained.

Loki fell behind further and further.

As he felt the presence of someone behind him, Loki's heart began to race.

Incoherent whispers fell on his ears like the murmuring of ghosts calling him to Hel.

A cold hand grabbed his shoulder.

He tried to run, but his body felt as if it had to force its way through the air.

" _Freedom_..." Loki heard the word clearly. " _Lies_..."

His skin crawled.

Those words reminded him of someone he loathed.

The grip on his shoulder tightened.

Loki turned his head, slowly.

Shakily.

A pair of eyes met his.

Ebony Maw stared back, a sadistic grin tugging the corners of his lips.

Loki wanted to scream, but he could not find his voice.

Even Eiyden's face contorted in silent cries.

The grip Loki had on his baby son tightened as his ear drums muffled.

The only sound he heard came from Ebony Maw as he brought a gnarled finger to his lips, a long shush echoing throughout the halls.

Ebony's eyes looked so dark, so lifeless, as he reached towards Eiyden.

"What a precious child." He whispered, prying him from Loki's arms that were suddenly devoid of any strength.

With a wave of the sorcerer's hand, the baby disappeared into thin air.

Tears burned Loki's eyes.

The world shifted below him.

Falling onto his back, he felt devoid of anything but tears.

His heart ached.

For a moment, everything was black.

His eyes refused to reveal the horror around him.

He felt bodies pressing beside his.

Cold, frail bodies.

Looking beside him, he saw a woman as she slowly turned her head towards him.

Her body was near to being a skeleton.

Her face was half decayed, both eyes bloodshot.

"Hel welcomes you..." the woman hoarsely whispered.

Loki's eyes went wide and he tried to scoot away.

"Tell me..." she continued as she grabbed his wrist, "What is the world like...? It's been so long... since you destroyed my home... and _killed me_!" Her last words ended in a shrill scream.

"And my children!" She continued through her screams. "It's your fault..." she slowly sat up, blood spilling from the hole in the back of her head, "It's all your fault!"

Looking up, she screamed before crumbling to red ashes.

Backing away in complete shock, Loki trembled as he crawled in pools of hot blood.

His skin burned.

Searing pain.

Hel, could it really be Hel?

If it was true, he finally arrived where he belonged.

Alone.

Suffering.

It was everything he deserved.

Screams of pain overwhelmed his ears.

The smell of rotting flesh made it unbearable to breathe.

"On your feet." A voice snarled, pulling him up.

The Jötun side of him.

He was back.

"Look at her." The Jötun spoke, turning Loki's head.

Loki saw her.

Frigga.

His mother.

The light radiating from her made it painful to meet her eyes, but somehow he couldn't look away.

"You disgusting creature." His mother spat in his face.

A slap across his face.

"You disappointment! You deserve this fate a thousand times over!"

"No..." Loki whimpered, his lower lip quivering. "Mother, please!"

Falling onto his knees, he clung to the bottom of her dress, trembling and beginning to sob for forgiveness.

"I-I tried..." he whimpered, "I tried so hard... so hard and it hurt so much, please!"

Frigga turned away from him, her expression cold.

She would not give him sentimentality.

Her shadow was cast over him, leaving him in its darkness.

The Jötun grabbed Loki by the hair, tossing him aside.

Frigga disappeared.

Yelping, Loki felt the kicks that were suddenly being made to his ribs.

He saw Odin's face above him, only for a moment.

 _"Guilty!"_

Odin's face was replaced by Ebony Maw, smiling as the Jötun inflicted the pain upon his victim.

Loki pleaded.

He begged for the pain to subside.

It never gave way.

 _"Guilty!"_

His bones cracked.

He cried out.

Why had he been abandoned?

Why did the very little he had left have to crumble right in front of his eyes?

 _"Guilty!"_

He could see Asgard in the blink of an eye.

He wanted to leave this torment.

Nothing felt real anymore to his numb body.

 _"Guilty!"_

His heart was shattered.

His world was shattered.

 _"Guilty!"_

If only it would all fade away...

 **"Guilty!"**

Loki's eyes snapped open, and his surroundings completely changed. The fires of Hel became the dungeons of Asgard. The forgotten floor that held the darkest secrets of the palace. Secrets of ruthless torture and death. Odin's wrathful glare burned with hatred as he looked down upon Loki. The snarl was still clear on his face, and Loki felt lower than the dirt he knelt in. Even the perfect life he had tried to imagine turned into a nightmare. Only an illusion. Only a lie.

Chained to a stone pillar and stripped of any dignity, Loki could feel the presence of the executioner behind him. His tear ducts burned, wanting to release tears, but having none to shed, he hung his head low. It was all too much. He could feel his heart as it cracked, shattering into a million pieces. He was numb. Broken. All the torture he endured all came to this. His life was meaningless, every second. Every breath. Soon, it would be his last.

Just one...

More...

Breath.

The axe hit its mark.


	24. Chapter 23: Breathe Deep

Darkness and shallow breath swallowed him. His lungs were unbearably tight. Loki felt a tug on his arm. He was being moved, then pulled. Was he truly dead? He felt the absence of water leave him, and he coughed up all he had of it in his lungs. With what little strength he had left, his eyelids lifted enough to see a woman in scuba attire. That was it...

...

Waking up to the sound of a helicopter, Loki opened his eyes wearily. He was outside. The sun was a blinding light, and the sky seemed to be brighter than anything he had ever seen.

Sitting up from his position on a stretcher, he began to see people moving around in a rush. Familiar people. Vision walked by, giving Loki a sympathetic smile before patting him gently on the shoulder, not knowing what else to do. Tony was leading a handcuffed woman to a black vehicle. Loki realized he had been rescued. Was Hel only a dream? And Odin executing him on Asgard? Yes, all a dream. A horrible nightmare he dreaded coming true.

Grogginess was starting to overcome him again; he realized this as a man in scrubs pushed him back down onto the stretcher and injected a substance into his bloodstream, but he couldn't sleep until he knew his family was alive.

"Jennica..." Loki murmured, his words slurring. "Eiyden... are they...?"

"Don't worry, they're fine." The man replied calmly, trying to stay focused on what he was doing, "Just stay calm, everything will be all right." After a few minutes of settling down into the pillow behind his head, Loki was lifted in the stretcher into an ambulance. The ride was a blur with just the soothing feeling of a blanket and pillow to keep him grounded in reality.

It seemed to take a long time, but they finally arrived at their destination. He was gently raised and placed in a wheelchair. Everything was numb, and he could barely move his limbs. Someone pushed him toward the building in front of him that he realized was the Avengers' upstate facility. His home, or maybe prison, years ago. Whether it was a home or prison in the past, it was a joyful sight. A tear fell down his cheek. He didn't think he'd ever make it out, and yet here he was, back on Midgard with the humans.

Everything else that happened was a blur. He did however, remember when a breathing mask was placed over his mouth and nose, sending him into a panic from haunting memories. The mask this time was only to supply him with fresh, well needed oxygen. Feeling somewhat calm afterwards, he collected his thoughts and became conscious of what was happening. By now, he was lying in a medical bed, all alone in a white room. However, the door opened to reveal a woman dressed in scrubs. For a moment, he thought he saw Hope, but he squeezed his eyes shut until the thought disappeared. She was definitely not Hope. Hope was dead.

"Take me to Jennica." Loki stumbled out of bed in an instant, which ripped several IV's out of his arm. He rushed towards the nurse, pain shooting through his aching legs.

Holding out her hands in alarm, she said, "Wait!"

Loki grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered threateningly, "You bring me to her, now." The woman shook in fear, not knowing what to do. She had specific orders not to let him out of bed.

Before the nurse had a chance to respond, the door opened. A doctor casually walked in, but he jumped at the sight of Loki threatening the frightened nurse as he kept a deathly grip on her.

"Sir, you need to lay down and relax!" The doctor commanded Loki, placing both hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him from the nurse.

"No!" Loki snarled, violently pushing the doctor away, "Take me to my family, I need to see them!"

His struggle and panic attack continued, and he almost couldn't hear the doctor trying to calm him down, agreeing to take him to Jennica and Eiyden.

"Sir, please!" The doctor barely shouted, "We will take you to see your family if you just calm down!"

Panting, finally letting the words register in his mind, Loki calmed himself, attempting to think somewhat clearly. "Hold on one moment. Amelie, go grab a wheelchair." The doctor ordered, and the nurse immediately left while he helped Loki sit down on the bed, "You have exerted your energy and have countless injuries. Please, take it easy. Although I know it's hard to sit and wait, your healing process will take much longer if you push yourself. I do think visiting your family will be good for your mental health, however." Without speaking, Loki nodded groggily in agreement. All of the exhaustion and pain that he forced himself to ignore was weighing him down. He couldn't push it away any longer.

Finally, the nurse showed up with his wheelchair, which he was helped into. Loki could barely lift his weak feet into their place, but he did. He was so close to seeing his family in safety, and it felt bittersweet. They'd never be the same. After all the torture, there would still be unimaginable horrors living on in their minds, and would it ever go away? He didn't know.

The nurse nervously pushed the wheelchair out and down the hallway, arriving at the destination quickly, much to Loki's pleasure. His heart seemed to leap out of his chest and simultaneously squeezed in pain at the sight of Jennica, holding a sleeping Eiyden, who was hooked up to a breathing machine. Finally noticing the frailness of his son caused tears to flow relentlessly out of Loki's eyes.

"Miss, you should be resting." Amelie gently scolded, but she knew they wouldn't listen.

"I can't." Jennica croaked out, holding her son's tiny hand in hers, "I need to make sure my baby is safe." With a nod, Amelie left, not wishing to interfere any longer.

Frozen in place, Loki stared at his wife and child. He had never experienced such relief and pain at the same time.

"Jennica..." He began, speaking through his tears, "I-I'm so sorry." At this point, he couldn't control his sobs. He was supposed to protect them. Why did he always fail? Now, they were broken. All because of him, "I've let them hurt you so much..." Slowly lifting himself out of his wheelchair, no matter how much it hurt, he stumbled towards Jennica. He just wanted to be happy... with her and their child.

As he got close enough to touch her, Loki held out his hand and placed it on top of Jennica and Eiyden's. Looking into his wife's eyes, he saw all of her pain, all of her suffering, and... all of her love. Despite everything that they'd gone through, she still loved him. She trusted him with her life, and she didn't even need to say it for him to know.

"It's not your fault." Jennica whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you..."

Loki's body shook as he wept in his wife's embrace, and she did the same. Tears flowing, they kissed passionately, sobs caught in their throat. Although they had been forever scarred by the traumatic incidents, they were still together.

"You're alright... you're safe." Loki reassured softly after calming himself enough to speak. Their eyes were red and soaked with tears, trying to keep their minds from slipping away into the fear that still lingered within them. Gently kissing the back of Eiyden's hand and holding it against his lips, Loki began to weep again. This is what his life had come to. Their lives. He could only hope that they might recover one day.

"Permission to enter?" A deep voice greeted them, being Thor's. Loki looked up, his watered eyes distorting his vision.

"B-Brother...?" He stammered, trying to stand. He stumbled over to where the thunderer stood.

Thor, with great relief, ran up to take his brother in his arms and cry. "You were gone for so long..." he mumbled, his grip tightening around the younger brother that felt now fragile enough to break in half.

"I..." Loki began, his voice breaking, saying words he never would have thought he'd admit, "I missed you."

"As did I."

They pulled away, a serious look crossing Thor's expression. "You should be resting."

Loki sighed, "I had to be with my wife and son."

Thor looked over at Jennica and smiled, glancing down at the bundle in her arms. "So he is yours, then?"

Loki nodded, to which he replied, "Your nephew."

"How long have we been here?" Jennica wondered, her voice dry.

"Nearly a day." Thor explained. "Loki was unconscious for awhile."

Loki's widened eyes darted over to his wife, who gave him a reassuring smile, if it was even considered a smile. He sat down on the bed, lightheadedness catching up with him. Reaching over to brush Jennica's arm in a comforting gesture, he asked his brother,

"Where did you find us?"

"Deep in Earth's ocean. There is more to the story that Stark or Rogers could explain much better, but finding you was an unexpected surprise. The team was merely investigating the facility to evacuate and shut it down... then we found you."

Loki pondered. Had Thor thought they were dead? Did he even know they were gone? Those questions seemed unimportant.

Cammy, Jennica's childhood friend, rushed into the room. "Jennica!" Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She knelt beside the bed and hugged her friend tightly while whispering, "I worried for months when I found out you were missing..."

"I-I'm glad the Avengers let you come." Jennica whispered, slightly taken aback.

"Of course, Jen. We're family."

"Oh... my darling girl..." Mrs. Adams cried, entering the room with her husband. The emotions overwhelmed Jennica and so she broke down, sobbing and waking up the sleeping baby. Loki quietly shushed and took the crying infant from her arms.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Adams were far from hesitant in embracing their daughter, crying with her as they repeatedly said that everything was perfect.

"But you weren't there..." Jennica sobbed over and over. "It will never be the same..."

The erupting cries brought a chaos into the room, and although Loki was known for tolerating great amounts of chaos, this small amount overwhelmed him, and it took every ounce of strength just to blink the tears away.

"Brother," Thor spoke lowly, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Closing his eyes, Loki nodded, but he knew it was a lie. All would be concealed in melancholy.

An hour of allowing the family to greet Loki and Jennica was suffered through, and the Avengers solemnly entered the room. With every sentence of shared conversation, all felt and sounded like a blur.

"I'll never understand how we managed to find your whereabouts." Began Natasha after she had given both Loki and Jennica a surprising hug in relief.

Overhearing her statement, Thor added, "Somehow, your location was hidden, even from Heimdall." Loki furrowed his brows in confusion. That was nearly impossible, especially when attempted by Midgardians.

"Do you know how or why? Or even who these people might be?" Loki asked, struggling to understand or to speak.

"It's very unclear." Steve responded, wanting to be truly honest. They had no answers, "After discovering this facility, that we assumed was abandoned or a hideout for criminals, we sent a few submarines down and happened to find much more than that. We arrested everyone we found, but they seemed to have been forced into service, except for who we believe to be the woman leading them. She is in interrogation with Fury as we speak."

Tony crossed his arms. "That woman better not give Fury any trouble, if she knows what's good for her. There was nothing clear showing us this group's motivation for what they did, but what I saw was disgusting."

"I have realized I may never fully understand humans." Vision added in with his gaze on the floor, "I don't remember making contact with many people while raiding the facility, but what I saw... disturbed me. And I had never felt that before. I knew something wasn't right."

Loki blinked rapidly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please... no more." He pleaded. "I don't even want to understand the motivations. I only want reassurance that I will never see these people again."

Putting a hand on Loki's shoulder, Tony replied, "Don't worry, Reindeer Games, we're taking care of it. You deserve a break."

...

The room was dark and quiet. Despite having little to no sign of life, cameras in every corner were the eyes and ears. Nick Fury watched as a woman was escorted down the hallways and placed in a glass prison sitting in front of him. He remembered watching a scenario quite similar to this years ago. Although the woman's face was expressionless, her glare was sharp enough to kill.

"Rebecca Hahn. Age thirty-two, charged with theft, murder, holding innocent captives against their will, and illegal experimentation." Fury read the woman's information and charges from a data pad he held in his hands.

Rebecca cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "And you have proven all of this? I am innocent until truly proven guilty."

Nick crossed his arms. "I believe we gathered all the evidence needed from what the team collected and observed. You kidnapped two of our members, and God knows what you did to them!"

"You mean Loki? Hmm... I never thought you cared for him. And you don't know what you're getting at. I'm benefitting all of mankind!"

"You are a psychopath, and you have given nothing but harm to mankind! I was taken out of retirement for you, and all I want is an explanation. What could you do that might possibly justify the unforgivable things you've done?"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists. No one would shake her. "As long as I live, you will not get an explanation from me."

With a sigh, Fury stood up, hands on his head in frustration. This woman reeked of a lab and chemicals.

"We know that there was experimentation going on... just tell me why or what it was. There is nothing you can do now. It's over for you, all you need to do is talk!" Fury enunciated, every word expressing the hate and aggravation he felt. Rebecca pressed her lips firmly together in a line, taking a few steps back. Not a word passed her lips. She refused to talk. As long as Fury wanted information from her, he would not receive it. She was dangerous, and he knew it. Although the argument was fair about the need for more evidence on some parts, he knew keeping her locked up was going to be a struggle.

"All right." He mumbled, "Be that way. Don't expect your freedom anytime soon."


	25. Chapter 24: I Promise

Sunlight flooded the bedroom and streamed into Loki's eyes as he opened them. The sheets were damp with cold sweat and his heavy breaths tightened his chest. It would be impossible to fall back to sleep, he knew that.

Two weeks had been spent in the private living quarters at the Avengers' facility, so graciously gifted to them shortly after their rescue and physical recovery. It was a guarded home, kept safe from the outside world for the most part, also keeping them in. But with no intention of leaving, they were content with what they had been given.

Despite having spent nights in a newfound safety, none had been any different than the last. There were no signs of tranquility, no hope of finding peace in the foreseeable future. Loki's mind had been restless ever since. It was a wonder he slept. Perhaps out of sheer exhaustion, but he never woke up feeling any different; it was too soon to expect a change.

With his arms wrapped around Jennica's small frame, Loki relished her warmth as he lifted is head to look upon her sleeping face. Seeing her sleep made it easier to relax and breathe. He only wanted her to have peace, but crying herself to sleep every night made it very clear that he was unable to give that to her.

Not wanting to wake up his sleeping wife, Loki slid his legs off of the bed, placing his bare feet on the chilly, wood floor. While his eyes darted across their small bedroom, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his back as it poured through the window. The white walls had been painted a light blue, so as not to remind them of the rooms in their previous torture. The trauma was still fresh.

Unable to swallow the lump in his throat, Loki walked over to the crib across the room, peering in. He exhaled in relief, seeing his son's chest rise and fall normally. Mind swarming with memories, Loki fought to relax the building tension in his body. He had to ignore the invasive memories. What was in front of him was his present and future. Reaching down, he gently placed his hand on Eiyden's small head, brushing some of the baby's tiny strands of dark hair.

"You never deserved this..." Loki whispered, fighting to keep his voice from breaking. "I had no intention for you to have been brought into this universe like this, to not have happiness or peace. To have been hidden from the sunshine and deprived from the warmth of our love... and it was all because of me." Eiyden stirred in his sleep as tears formed in Loki's eyes. "I am truly sorry. I never asked for all of this to happen to you. For you, I wanted so much more. I am a wretch, I know this. But I want you to have what I never received. You will never be told a lie from me. I say this now, you are different. Different from all the other children of this realm. There is Jötun blood within you, I know it is there. You are special, and you always will be. Never be afraid of your true colors, or your heritage. Because of you, I have seen this world differently. You have changed me. All your life, I will protect you. You shall never know harm again. This I promise... my son."

After Loki gently leaned down to place a soft kiss on the forehead of the sleeping boy, Eiyden opened his round, teary eyes and let out a soft cry. This whole new world was unfamiliar and strange. Loki took his son into his arms, comforting him. The baby trembled for fear of what would happen if his father ever let go.

"Shh, Eiyden, I'm here..." The words were gentle and warm. Eiyden felt safe.

"Loki?" Jennica called softly as she got up from the bed.

Looking over his shoulder to see his wife with a worried expression on her face, Loki gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed in relief upon seeing her husband and son together. Stepping toward Loki, Jennica embraced him, her head resting beside Eiyden's.

"This is what I prayed for all those months ago." Jennica breathed out, gently brushing the soft tuft of black hair on Eiyden's head. She looked into his beady, emerald eyes. They were full of unreadable tears. But as they refused to fall, a tiny smile curled the baby's lip, making his mother happily cry. The family embraced, wanting to feel safe.

"How are you this morning?" Loki whispered as he kissed his wife on the temple.

"As well as can be expected." Came Jennica's quiet reply as she wiped her eyes. "But this little one needs to eat." She gently scooped the infant out of Loki's arms, cradling him as she led the way out of the bedroom, walking into the kitchen.

The room was an open concept, the living room and kitchen conjoined together. Loki worked to opening up the closed drapes, letting in more sunlight. Jennica turned on the kitchen lights and got to work fixing a bottle for Eiyden. No one spoke.

Loki never imagined settling on Midgard, but looking around their quarters that was so human, anything seemed like luxury. The beeping of the microwave snapped him from his thoughts.

"Do you want to feed him?" Jennica offered after having tested the temperature of the bottled milk.

Loki nodded, at once approaching his wife and taking his son from her arms.

He found a comfortable seat in the living room, putting the bottle's nipple to Eiyden's mouth. The baby immediately latched on when offered the bottle, sickling at his breakfast. His green eyes closed peacefully, and Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Love, he's wonderful." He said to Jennica out loud as she started to make some eggs. "I think he has your smile... and your nose..."

"But he has your eyes." Jennica added. "And your hair... I'm sure he'll also inherit your charm."

"He's already perfect. I love him so much." Kissing Eiyden's forehead, Loki's eyes glossed over.

The eggs were finished around the same time Eiyden had finished his bottle, and Loki hurried him over to Jennica to be burped. It was then that Loki decided to freshen up for the day to the best of his abilities. He could still feel the strain his emotional state was having on him.

Going back into the bedroom, he carefully picked out some green and gray converse, immediately undressing and slipping them on. He then entered the bathroom, his mind clouding and contorting with images that entered beyond his control. No matter how hard he tried to fight them off, his heart would drop and a memory would come back to life. He did not want this anymore. Thanos had even supplied him with worse years ago. But these circumstances were different. This time, he had a family caught in the midst.

Looking up into the mirror before him, his blood ran colder than usual and he froze. In place of his reflection stood his Jötun self, smirking as his red eyes shimmered with sadistic enjoyment. There were no words spoken between the two. After all, the reflection was him, but a part of him he did not want.

"This is where you leave." Loki forced out through his dry voice, and the Jötun frowned. "I'm done with you appearing in my dreams, tormenting me with your words. I look at you and see myself in your skin... but that's not me. I know I truly am a... Frost Giant, but evil? No. That is who I once allowed myself to become but... you are not me anymore." He leaned towards the mirror. "So you don't matter." Watching as the Jötun faded away to his real reflection once more, Loki exhaled deeply, the muscles in his chest relaxing. It had all been an illusion of his mind. An irrational fear.

After having freshened up, he found Jennica cradling the now sleeping baby as she quietly picked at her scrambled eggs. Loki sat down beside her, seeing that she had already set a plate for him. He took a bite, chewing and then swallowing. He dreaded the lingering silence.

"Is there anything I can do to make any of this better for us?" The words spilled from his mouth as he was hesitant to look into her eyes.

She gave him a faint smile, replying, "We're safe and on the mend. That's what matters."

"Yes, but..." Loki sighed. "I don't want the mend to take a lifetime."

"Darling, it won't. I'm sure it will linger for a little while, but not forever."

Loki took a sip of the glass of water before him. "Do you promise me that you're alright? That you believe we can make this work?"

"I want to–"

"No you have to promise me!"

Jennica teared up. "I-I don't know if it's a promise I can keep." Loki's head lowered and Jennica frowned, knowing he meant well.

She took a deep breath, speaking again. "I know you want us to be happy. It means the world to me that you care."

Loki's eyes snapped back up to hers. "Of course I care! Why wouldn't I? You're my wife... my love, my whole world." He gently took her hand. "Jenni, you are the reason I changed, the reason I opened up my heart again. These past few months have been a living Hel, but I want you to feel safe and happy once more. I will always love you and be there to be strong for you... and our son. I promise this, with all my heart. It is going to be hard to start our life over as a family, but if you believe we can do this, then I do too."

Jennica's eyes pooled with tears at his sudden change in demeanor, but her smile grew, noticing his sincerity. She gripped his hand, the tears escaping and falling slowly down her cheeks.

"I promise."

 _ **Loki, Jennica and Eiyden will return in "Life's Greatest Lie"**_


End file.
